Noble Intentions
by AstringentSaccharine
Summary: Leah Clearwater falls for nightclub owner, Brant Noble. Takes place five years after Edward left in New Moon, if he never returned and Bella chose Jacob. No scarred Emily in this story. Read more to find out why. Is anything ever simple for the pack? Yeah, right! Jacob/Bella pairing also.
1. Introduction: More Like Her

**Check my profile for character pic links:**

**Beta'd by IamPhoenix, you're the best!**

**Introduction: More Like Her**

_She's beautiful in her simple little way  
She don't have too much to say when she gets mad  
She understands she don't let go of anything  
Even when the pain gets really bad  
Guess I should've been more like that_

_You had it all for a pretty little while_  
_And some how you made me smile when I was sad_  
_You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart_  
_Then you realized you wanted what you had_  
_I guess I should've been more like that_

_Miranda Lambert – More Like Her_

**Leah's POV**

Parties. Seemed be happening a lot lately, seemed like everyone had so much to be grateful for. Life had been surprisingly quiet the past five years since the bloodsuckers left, leaving us to clean up the remnants of damage they left behind, and it wasn't just the leech with dreads or the fiery redhead hell-bent on killing Bella. Several lives had been forever changed by the aftermath of phasing and imprinting.

Sam Uley. He was my fiancé, the man who I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

The Cullens returned, triggering our relationship's demise.

Emily, my cousin, my best friend. Now my enemy and my ex-fiancé's new wife.

Imprinting…it was the involuntary mechanism by which my fellow Quileute shape shifters found their soul mate. At one point in my life I desperately longed to be imprinted on, or imprint on someone just to break the connection of hurt I felt. Now after all of these years I despised the idea.

With imprinting you didn't have to necessarily be in a romantic relationship with that person, you could be whatever that person needed you to be, which lead me to believe one thing and one thing only. Emily always wanted Sam romantically. My suspicions had been confirmed after I phased myself, looking into the mind of my ex I discovered Emily and Sam had been seeing one another behind my back three months before he even phased.

There were so many theories behind why we imprinted. Sam believed it had to do with who had the best chance of carrying on the werewolf gene. That theory didn't make much sense to me. Emily was only part Quileute, which meant if anyone had a better chance of passing down the shifter gene it would be me.

Billy Black, a council elder and our tribe's chief felt it was all about finding the perfect match for not just our wolf but the human part of us as well. Alphas didn't imprint, because everything else came second to one's imprint, still, they could choose a mate. Jacob Black our would-be Alpha at the time chose Bella Swan. She wasn't Quileute at all. My brother Seth, and pack mate Embry Call imprinted on non- Quileute's as well.

Things got a little better two years ago. Jacob finally stepped up as Alpha, knocking Sam down to beta.

I sat on the roof of Jake's new place and tried to block out the blaring of loud music and laughter.

"You're missing one hell of an engagement party." Bella laughed climbing up.

"Are you trying to get your clumsy ass killed Swan?" I joked helping her so she wouldn't slip down.

"Jake would kill me if you broke anything." She opened her coat and pulled out two bottles of beer.

"I figured you could use a refill and I know you wouldn't go inside with Emily and Sam in there."

I sat down, Bella sat beside me.

"You know me too well, besides three engagement parties in the past six months has to be record."

Claire and Quil got engaged on her eighteenth birthday. Although the age of consent was 16 in Washington, he decided to respect Emily and Sam's wishes. Claire was Emily's niece she had been raising her for the past five years after her sister passed away. They wanted Claire to at least have graduated from high school before getting married.

Rachel and Paul came next, three months after that followed by Kim and Jared. Emily and Sam got married two years ago.

We were a pack of one, but we definitely hung in two separate cliques. Jake, Seth, Quil, Embry, and I hung out with one another during our free time, while Sam, Jared, Collin, and Brady spent more time with one another. Paul however was a floater, perhaps it had something to do with wanting to be friends with Jake since he was Rachel's younger brother and he meant the world to her.

"Well, you know what they say. _Never a bride_," Bella began.

"And too much of a bitch to be a bridesmaid." I finished as we both chuckled. "Thanks for not asking me to be one." I nudged her.

"Sure, I think being a bridesmaid at our parents wedding is enough torture for the both of us to last a lifetime." She ribbed. Bella's dad and my mom got married about a year ago.

"Shouldn't you be in there? I mean this is you and Jake's engagement party?"

"I was going to tell you the next time you have patrol with Embry, ask him to give you a replay of tonight's events. Natasha _accidentally _spilled alcohol all over Emily's blouse!" Bella snorted.

"Oh shit! I missed it? I could kiss Embry's imprint right now!" We both laughed hysterically.

Embry Call imprinted on Natasha Washington. Since we only picked up the scent of leech here or there throughout the years we were finally given the golden opportunity to have more lenient patrols. After Jacob, Embry, and Quil graduated high school they decided to join Bella and I at Forks Community College. That's where Embry met Natasha; she was of mixed race but identified herself as African-American. She had long jet-black hair, ebony toned skin, dark brown eyes, and a pretty smile. The pack liked her instantly and so did I. With Bella and Natasha's help Jacob, Embry and Quil graduated a year early.

"Just don't kiss her in front of Collin and Brady; they've been real pervs lately." Bella shook her head. "Jake told me they've been having crazy fantasies of Dawn and Natasha being _way more _than friends."

My brother Seth, imprinted on Dawn Whitecloud, but don't let the last name fool you. Dawn was blonde-haired and blue-eyed. Her stepfather was none other than Richard Whitecloud. About sixteen years ago Richard met Eleanor Sinclair (Dawn's mother), not only was she a pale face but a single teenage mother. Dawn was approximately a year's old at the time. The union was met with controversy between not just our tribe, but the white locals as well, so they moved away and didn't return until a year ago after his father passed away. Richard's father was in charge of translating our Quileute archives and legends into English, not many of us knew our native tongue fluently and those who did had too many obligations as is. Richard and Eleanor had done well for themselves, they had a chain of restaurants all over the western coast of the United States. Imagine our surprise when they decided to come back and move to the reservation. Richard being the eldest living Whitecloud earned him a spot on the Council which let him in on the pack secret and imprint of his step-daughter.

Imprinting bothered me a lot. I just couldn't understand why Sam imprinted on Emily and not me. Was I too strong? Emily was so meek. Was I too loud? Emily spoke softly. Should I have been more like her? When Sam had imprinted on me instead if I was?

"Stop it Leah." Bella always knew when I was internally agonizing about Emily. She said I would get this far off look of frustration on my face and a strong wrinkle in between my eyebrows. "There's nothing wrong with you." I wish I could believe her.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob had made his way on the roof. "This isn't just my engagement party."

"I was checking on Leah and giving her a play by play."

"Did you tell her about Natasha?" He helped her stand up.

"But of course." She kissed him, I laughed again.

"Hey Jake I'm going to head home if you don't mind."

"No its fine Clearwater." He grinned. "I'll tell the gang you turned in early, thanks for coming even though you never made it inside."

**A/N: Just A little introduction to get things started. Chapters will be much longer than this. On to Chapter One: Can I Get A Refill? **


	2. Chapter One: Can I Get A Refill?

**Check out the girl's nightclub outfit via links on my profile:**

**Beta'd by IamPhoenix, you're the best!**

**Chapter One: Can I Get A Refill?**

_I feel like the girl at the bar who's been there too long…Can't stop up!_  
_I should be gone, but I just can't get enough_  
_So can I get a refill?_

_Cause you're intoxicating my mind_  
_Feel like a conversational lush_  
_Cause I don't know how much is too much, yeah_  
_I feel like the girl at the bar who's been there too long...Can't stand up!_

_I need a shot of_  
_You on the rocks_  
_Cause I'm down to my very last drop_

_So can I get a refill?_

_Elle Varner: Refill Lyrics_

**Leah's POV**

"I can't believe I allowed you bitches to talk me into this!" I growled at my reflection in the full body mirror. Why did I allow Dawn and Natasha to dress me? I was wearing a sexy noir black plunging drape neckline lace dress. "And I can't believe I have to hang out that skank tonight!" That skank aka Emily Uley.

"You don't have to hang out with her, just be in the same room without beating her ass," Natasha smirked, checking her reflection once more. She had on a racy red solid-colored lace panel dress with wide straps. "Besides we promised the guys we'd include her more."

"I didn't promise a damn thing!" I countered.

"But you did promise you'd go out with me for my eighteenth birthday." Dawn interrupted walking into my bedroom. "It just so happens to be the same night we promised to hang out with Emily." She twirled around. "So, what do you guys think?" She had on an all-white ruched one shoulder lace panel cut dress.

"I'm surprised Seth allowed you to leave your house dressed like that!" I blurted out.

"Holy crow Leah, you look so damn sexy!" Bella was making her way towards me. I looked back at her impressed. Her all white laced mini dress fit her well. "Claire dressed me." My step-sis and I were not very big on fashion.

"And I did one kick-ass job!" She exclaimed standing in the doorway. My eyes grew wide, Claire was wearing a bronze sequin burgundy peplum dress.

"I asked Rachel if she could ride with Emily and Kim, they'll meet us up there." I gave Bella a grateful nod.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So what's the name of this place you guys are dragging me to?" I sulked in the backseat.

"Nocturnal Envy, it opened about a month ago, and is already one of the hottest spots here in Forks, locals from Port Angeles have been driving out here just to go." Dawn explained while she drove.

"Whatever." I sighed.

"Leah, it's Dawn's birthday, please try to have a good time, don't let Emily ruin your night, she isn't worth it."

Bella was right. Granted I was over the whole Sam and Emily imprinting fiasco, I still wasn't over the betrayal. If Sam had imprinted on Emily only, I would've eventually been able to get back to being friends with the two of them, but to know they started sleeping together before the imprint even took place was too much. Still this was Dawn's birthday party and she wasn't just my friend she was Seth's imprint. The least I could do was tolerate Emily's presence for one night.

Making our way inside we spotted Rachel, Kim, and Emily already sitting at the VIP booth Dawn rented for the evening. I hadn't gone with her when she initially checked the place out, I had to admit it was nicer than the other places I'd seen. The VIP was on the second level away from the dancefloor, which meant we wouldn't have to worry about people bumping into her table all night.

"You guys look great!" Rachel gave us a group hug and then snapped a few shots of us with her camera phone.

"So do you!" Natasha gushed, and she did. Rachel had on a strapless matte ivory sequin high low dress, it was perfect for your figure! "And Kim, you are looking good woman!" Kim smiled sheepishly, she was still on the shy side after all these years, but she had gone all out this evening. She had on a black metallic geometric copper front zipper long-sleeve dress. "And Emily I like your dress too." Natasha appeared to be straining with the last compliment, but there was no way getting around it. Emily was pretty and the dress she was wearing was cute and sexy at the same time. It was a chic black sequin embellished one shoulder sleeve dress.

"Thanks Natasha, hopefully you'll keep your balance tonight and not ruin _this _dress." Emily retorted.

Awkward silence.

"Ahem." Dawn cleared her throat. "Thank you everyone for coming to my birthday bash! Let's have a great night." She shifted her eyes between Emily and I, we both rolled our eyes. We took our seats at the VIP table and looked over the menu. I was thrilled when I found out not only this place had a full bar, but food as well. If I kept food stuffed in my mouth all night, I wouldn't be able to verbally assault Emily.

A beautiful red-head approached us, her name tag read Cameron.

"Hello ladies, my name is Cameron and I will be your server this evening. Anything you ladies want will be on the house tonight." We looked around at one other shocked. Doesn't that shit only happen in movies? Cameron gave us a warm smile and turned her head to face me better. "Apparently you caught the eye of our club owner and he believes no one as beautiful as you should ever have to pay for anything." She threw her hands up defensively. "His words, not mine."

I pointed to myself in disbelief. "Are you sure he meant me, and not one of the other girls?"

"I'm very sure, he pointed you out." She lifted her index finger towards the large window across from us. "Where'd he go? Oh well." She shrugged. "And who is Dawn?"

My brother's girlfriend raised her hand.

"Can I get your credit card back, the owner would also like to give you a refund." Dawn's eyes widened, she squealed happily and then hugged me tightly.

"Leah, this is the best birthday present ever!"

"She didn't do anything." Emily snorted.

_Do not kick her ass, do not kick her ass. _I kept mentally repeating over and over again in my head.

Natasha jerked her head in Emily's direction, she was sitting all the way on the other side of the table.

Keeping us a part was agreed upon as a good idea.

"Well, it looks like she didn't have to _do anything _to get a man's attention like some skanks we know!" I could never get tired of watching Natasha roll her neck and put people in their place.

"Natasha!" I couldn't get a read on Bella, but as my step-sis's face turned beet red, I knew she was trying to hold in her laughter. Yup, she enjoyed Natasha's subliminal insult, just as much as I did.

"What? She started it, always trying to dig in on Leah whenever she gets a chance. The bitch only does it because she knows Leah can't do shit about it. But I can and I will. I _wish_ you would say something else stupid so I can come across this table on your ass." Dawn squeezed her best friend's arm. Once Natasha got riled up it was hard to calm her down. We've joked around on several occasions that if she was a shifter she would have replaced her entire wardrobe ten times over, cause she'd come shredding out of them every day. She only got this way when it came to me, Dawn, and Bella.

"Well," Cameron shifted uncomfortably. "I can see you ladies still need more time on deciding what you would like to eat and drink." She took Dawn's card and handed me some weird thing that resembled a garage door opener. "Just press this button whenever you ladies decide. Ms. Whitecloud, I'll bring this back to you ASAP." I never saw a waitress disappear so fast.

"Leah, could you take my card when the waitress gets back?" I nodded and tried not to laugh. "Natasha, come dance with me." Pit Pull's Don't Stop The Party started playing.

"Me too!" Claire stood up and followed behind them.

Two hours had passed and I still managed not killing Emily. I danced a few times and even convinced Bella to join in. Her dancing skills had gotten better throughout the years thankfully.

"Let's make a toast ladies!" Natasha announced standing up. "To Dawn, the _Ivory _to my _Ebony_," We all smirked. "May your eighteenth year bring you a whole lot of happiness, and a whole lot of loving!"

"Oh god." I groaned, I love Dawn, but Seth is still my little brother.

"Anyway!" Natasha waved her hand towards me a in dismissive way, we chuckled again.

"And may all of your wildest dreams come true, happy birthday!"

"Happy Birthday!" We all toasted.

"Would be happier if Dawn and I could actually drink, damn virgin margaritas." Claire mumbled sipping her non-alcoholic beverage. No one heard her but me. I shook my head and continued drinking my Cranberry and Vodka.

"Are you lovely ladies enjoying this evening?" Since my head was buried in my drink I hadn't noticed him walk up to our table, I finally lifted my face to take in whoever was talking to us.

Oh my!

He was wearing a black button down shirt, the sleeves slightly rolled up with a dark blue vest, and very expensive looking black slacks. He stood a little over 6 feet tall and I could tell by the way his clothes fit him, his body was chiseled with lean muscles, his classic square shaped face encased the most seductive muted, soft medium green eyes I had ever seen. They contained a few flecks of brown in the iris and a darker blue rim around the outer part.

"Look," Emily leaned forward. "We're all taken, except my cousin Leah over here." She pointed in my direction.

"Well it must be my lucky night," He smiled at me, his voice wasn't the deepest I ever heard, but it was sultry and smooth. "Because you ladies raked up a pretty high bill, and I would've been a little depressed if I found out Leah was already taken."

"Wait, bill? You're the club owner?" I must be dreaming. How the hell can a guy this good-looking not only own this bar, but me interested in me?

"Am I not what you were expecting?"

"Hell no!" Claire, Dawn, and Natasha yelled at once.

"Definitely not." Bella added.

"I'm Dawn, you already know this is Leah," She pointed to me and then went down the line.

"This is Natasha, Bella, Claire, Rachel, Kim, and Emily. And you are?"

"Brant, Brant Noble." He flashed me a smile.

"Noble huh? Quite a name to live up to." Rachel interjected.

"You have no idea. Leah, do you mind if I had a minute of your time?"

Before I could answer, Rachel blurted out, "You sure can, come on ladies let's all go dance!"

"Maybe I should stay here with Leah? I mean, we don't know his guy."

What the hell Emily? You already have Sam, do you want this guy too?

"Um Emily," Kim spoke up. "You and I know both know as well as every girl at this table that Leah is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and if I'm not mistaken, I don't think you'd be her first, second or even third choice to stay behind." Kim finally grew some balls and stood up to her best friend! She didn't wait for Emily to reply, she took my cousin by the hand and escorted her away.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Noble." Bella gave me a quick wink before departing with the rest of the girls.

Brant walked around the table and took a seat right next to me.

"So, Leah, do you live around here?"

"No...yes...sort of, I live in La Push."

"The reservation?" It appeared I peaked his interest, but was it in a good way or bad way?

"Yes, do you have problem with the fact that I'm Quileute?" He smirked and shook his head.

"Leah if I had a problem with you being Quileute I'd have to a problem with my being 1/8 Cherokee."

"Yeah, sure seems like more and more people are claiming to have a great grandparent that's Native American." I rolled my eyes

"I'll have you know my great grandfather Noah Noble's name is on the 1924 Baker Roll."

The 1924 Baker Roll was the final roll of the Eastern Band of Cherokee's in North Carolina. The roll contains 3,146 names of persons accepted by Mr. Fred A. Baker and theenrollingcommission as members of the Eastern Band of Cherokee Native Americans. The tribe continues to the use of this roll as their base roll. Descendents of those persons are enrolled in the Baker Revised Roll.

"Not to mention, my great grandfather actually lived with me and parents up until he passed away when I was ten."

"You don't look Native American." I told him. He simply laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well after mixing in a little bit of Irish, and whole lot of Italian, you get this." He pointed to himself. The confidence he exuded was refreshing. "And thanks to my great grandfather and grandfather," He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear, "u s ti tsi wo ni tsa la gi." He pulled back. "It means I speak a little Cherokee." Damn, that was sexy. "Close your mouth Leah." He chuckled I pinched my lips shut.

"How...I mean...wow!" This isn't me. I don't get all tongue-tied when it comes to men! I'm Leah Clearwater damn it. I didn't imprint on him, but I felt this strange connection towards Brant. What was that?

"Even though my great grandfather, my grandfather, and dad married _pale faces_, they wanted the following generations to never forget where we came from. I can speak Irish and Italian too. I also am one hell of a cook, you should let me do that for you sometime," He looked at the table scattered with many empty plates. "Because it looks like you love to eat!" He smirked.

"You can't blame all of this on just me." I laughed.

"Is your cousin Emily always this protective?" He pointed down at the dance floor, although she was dancing with the rest of the girls, Emily was glaring at the two of us.

"Oh yeah, she's protective all right," The sarcasm in my tone didn't go unnoticed by Brant. I picked up Bella's martini and gulped it down whole. "She's so protective, in order to prove my ex-fiancé wasn't the one for me, she slept with him a month before our wedding day, they're married now." I let out a bitter cackle. After dropping a bombshell like that I was sure Brant would take off now.

"That's pretty fucked up!" He exclaimed instead. "How do you even tolerate being in the same room as her?"

"I'm trying very hard." I said gritting my teeth.

"Should I remove the silverware? Don't want you stabbing the girl, I'd hate to have to commit perjury if I had to take the stand."

Oh, so he'd lie for me? I wonder if he'd help me hide the body as well?

Brant and I talked for a little while longer. He had a very relaxed personality, he flirted with me effortlessly and I found myself doing the same thing back. I had no idea what was happening between us, the longer he stayed the more I didn't want him to leave. I could listen to him talk all day...all night. He looked down at his wrist.

"Got somewhere you need to be?" I tapped his watch.

"Yeah I do." He answered reluctantly. "This place can't run itself. I also see your girls are coming back." He nodded his head towards my approaching entourage. Every single one of them had happy grins on their faces, minus Emily, she was still scowling. "I really want to see you again Leah, can I call you, sometime?" Damn it. I really want you to. I thought to myself. But my life is just too damn supernaturally complicated. Werewolves and leeches and imprinting...oh my! "Leah?"

"Huh?" I looked up at him. "I can't give you my number, but I'll take yours." Because I have no intention of ever calling or seeing you again.

He pulled out his wallet. "This is my card." He scribbled something on the back. "And this is my cell phone number."

"You don't have your cell phone number on your card?"

"My business cell phone is already on there, the one I wrote on the back is personal. I hope you use it." He took my hand and kissed it. "do na da `go v...it means goodbye, but hopefully I'll get a chance to say 'O`si ya...hello." He got up and walked away giving the girls a quick wave.

What the hell just happened?

**Tuesday**

Natasha, Rachel, and I owned a hair salon in Forks, but I was no hairdresser, I just handled the financial aspects of everything. Doing hair was Natasha and Rachel's job. We recently hired Dawn to answer calls, schedule appointments, and handle to the front desk.

Emily and Kim owned a bakery across the street, Claire was working as a waitress there, and I had yet to step foot in that place. Bella was a teacher at the school on the reservation and since it was summertime she spent her days hanging with us. Natasha finished up our last customer of the evening, it was fifteen minutes to closing, I was sitting on the couch as the third degree began.

"Brant sure was fine." Natasha was sitting in her salon chair.

"Why don't you just call him already Leah?" Bella asked putting her magazine down.

"You guys know why. My life is too complicated, I really liked him, I just know if I started dating him and then imprinting...I can't hurt him like that."

"You may not imprint Leah." Dawn handed me a bottle of water.

"You're an original Leah, maybe the imprinting rules down apply to you." Rachel suggested.

"But we can't be too sure." I countered as the door buzzer went off. Two women entered.

"Are we too late?" I couldn't help but stare at one of them. With her long jet-black wavy locks, piercing greens eyes, and full pouty lips, even a straight woman could see she had no problems in the men department. Although she appeared to be white, there was something very enchanting almost about her, setting her aside from the average woman. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"My GPS broke, we just moved here a few weeks ago, and I've been trying to find a place to get her hair done." She pointed at the quiet teen next to her, she gave us a smile. She was much shorter than then the pale beauty she came in with, her hair was just as dark, she had a round cherub like face, it made her appear younger than she may have really been. "I will pay you double, I promised her dad I would get it done for her today." She was almost pleading.

"It's alright, you don't have to do that, I can do her hair for you." Natasha volunteered.

"Thank you so much." The teenaged girl beamed. "My name's Hannah, and this is my Aunt Carabelle."

"Nice to meet you both." Natasha stood from her salon chair and patted the now empty seat. Hannah hopped in as her Aunt followed.

"Are you looking to do anything in particular?" Natasha took Hannah's hair out of the ponytail it was in and ran her hands through it a bit.

"Just a shampoo and trim please." She was very polite. "Oh and curls."

"Hannah, you look so much younger with curls." Carabelle complained.

"I'm only fifteen, who cares if I look younger, I am in no rush to grow up."

"You're the first teen I ever heard say something like that." I chuckled.

45 minutes later, after Natasha shampooed, trimmed, set her hair curlers, and placed Hannah under the dryer for a while she was back in her chair.

"So do you have a date or something tonight Hannah?" Natasha always liked making small talk with her clients, she said it helped her to get to know them better and helped time go by quickly.

"Well, sort of. My dad and I, have father-daughter dates once a week, it's tradition."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Dawn had a twinkle in her eyes. "Isn't that sweet?" I already knew why Dawn asked me directly. Seth told Dawn before my dad passed away, he would take me out once a week and leave Seth and my mom at home. It made me feel like I was important. I missed him a lot.

"It's very sweet." I agreed. Holding on to those memories made things a little better for me.

"Your dad must be a pretty amazing guy." Bella added.

"He wasn't always." Carabelle lifted her face from her magazine, as her niece glared at her. "He wasn't."

"Neither were you." Hannah shot back. "See, after my dad's great grandfather passed away, he started rebelling. His parents couldn't tell him anything. He started acting really reckless, and when he turned fifteen he got a girl he barely knew pregnant."

"Oh wow!" My parents would've killed Seth!

"Yeah, tell me about it." Carabelle shook her head. "The girl didn't want to have an abortion, but she didn't want to be a teenaged mother either."

"So what happened to the baby?" Bella asked now intrigued with the interesting turn of events.

"My brother wasn't ready to be a dad, but my parents didn't want their grandchild being raised by strangers. They adopted her." Carabelle's tough exterior weakened as she smiled at her niece. She was the baby, now a teenaged a girl.

"It was hard for my dad in the beginning, but he got his act together, my grandparents believe it had a lot to do with me, my grandparents gave him full custodial rights on his 18th birthday, he graduated at the top of his class, got a degree in business, and now owns several successful ones."

"That's pretty impressive." Rachel mused.

"And he still makes enough time to take you out once a week on your _father and daughter dates?" _She gave me a quick nod and smile. Carabelle's phone rang.

"'O`si ya?" Where have I heard that before? "Yeah, it's right across the street from that bakery, we passed yesterday." A smiled appeared across her face. "That's great! Congrats big brother. See you soon."

"What's up?" Hannah's asked as Natasha finished her hair.

"Your dad's business meeting went pretty well, he just picked up his fifth hot spot, it's going to be in San Francisco, so you know what that means..."

Hannah's eyes lit up.

"He's getting me the jeep I wanted?" Her aunt nodded yes. She hopped out of her seat and ran up to her aunt giving her a big hug. "This is awesome!"

I couldn't help but be happy for Hannah, she seemed to be a pretty cool kid, she wasn't like the teenage girls I grew up.

"He just drove _her_ off the lot. You still have to pass the driver's test, and get your permit first. He also told me you have to maintain your straight A's, he'll be here in a few seconds," Just then the chime went off.

"You must've heard the good news."

Wait a damn minute, I know that voice.

"Oh shit!" Natasha's eyes looked as though they'd pop out of their sockets.

"Natasha, language!" Bella chastised, turning around to face the door, her composed expression changed and now mirrored Natasha's.

"Dad!" Hannah squealed. I slowly rose from my chair and turned around just in time to see Hannah hugging Brant tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He hadn't noticed me yet he was too caught up in hugging his teenaged daughter. She finally let him go.

"Your hair looks great!" He playfully pulled one of her curls, it sprang back. "How much do I owe..." He trailed off finally seeing me standing there. "Leah!"

I couldn't speak I was frozen, Dawn got up and walked over to me, she leaned up and whispered in my ear,

"It really is a small world after all..."

**A/N: Read, review, and follow. For those of you who are reading Can't Walk Away and Supernatural Mess, new chapters will be up soon. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter Two: Again

**Beta'd by I Am Phoenix you are the best**

**To My Lovely Reviewers!**

**MusicIsForever:** Thanks so much, Supernatural Mess has been updated as well.

**Brankel1: ****I know I've said this before but I cannot convey it enough, I appreciate your reviews! You keep me motivated. **

**rocklesson86:** Thanks so much, I promise Emily will get hers…

**Mystery Guest:** Thanks, here's an update, with many more to come!

**Thanks for following my story:** **Elliebellabear; MusicIsForever; SportsFan32; SupernaturalObsessed; WolfsDen; **and** bad-princess400**

**Thank you for adding me to your favorites:** **EndangeredSpecies**

**Double thanks to the ones it did both: ****BellaGirl7; gdselby; rocklesson86; **and** Team Seth2**

_**Chapter Two: Again**_

_All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And every timeI've always known  
That you were there, upon your throne  
A lonely queen without her king  
I longed for you, my love forever_

_All of my life_  
_Where have you been?_  
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_  
_And if that day comes_  
_I know we could win_  
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_Again Performed By Lenny Kravitz_

**Leah's POV**

My heart was hammering out of my chest. This could not be happening. I spent days convincing myself that not calling Brant was a good idea, but now that he was standing in front of me my resolve began to waver and that cosmic connection I once felt when I last saw him was back and stronger than ever.

"Wait a minute," Carabelle interrupted. "You're Leah? The _long-legged beauty _who my brother met at his club and never called him back?" She approached me and eyed me carefully for a moment, after a few tense seconds she let a laugh and backed up a bit. "You're right Brant, her lashes are _just _as _long as feather dusters_."

"Can we step outside for just a second?" There was no way I would be having a conversation with him in front of everyone.

"I'll be right back." He told his daughter, he opened the door and waved his hand for me walk through before following behind me, I was able to hear a roar of laughter inside as we walked a few steps away from the shop. They are never going to let me live this down.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" I folded my arms across my chest. "A teenaged daughter at that?"

Brant rubbed the back his neck and took in a deep breath.

"We just met Leah, I really don't drop the whole _I have a teenaged daughter _bombshell on a woman until I at least get a phone call and that was something you failed to do." Point taken. "This is pretty serendipitous, don't you think? I mean out of all the hair salons my sister and daughter could have gone to, they ended up at the same one you're at on the same day."

"They could have come here any day and I would been here. I co-own the place." I admitted.

"An entrepreneur like myself." He quipped. "I wonder what else we have in common?" _Can you turn into a big giant wolf and kill leeches? Because that would be just great if you could. _"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hannah, I was really hoping you'd call and I'd get a chance to, but that never happened." I heard the door to our shop open Hannah walked out. "Can you give us just a few more minutes sweetie?"

Hannah reached up and gripped Brant's shoulder. "Let me handle this dad, because you're drowning out here." She surveyed me carefully as she stepped in front of him. "You see this guy here?" She used her thumb to point back at her dad. "He hasn't taken his eyes off of his phone since the night he met you." The corners of my mouth curled slowly. "And since my _father-daughter date _is this evening_, _just so he can pay me some attention, and not be focused on his phone all night, could you, by any chance, please, give him your phone number?"

"Hanny!" I could tell that was not what he was expecting from his daughter, neither was I. "Seriously?" I burst into a fit of hysterics.

"Wow, I never had a guy's daughter ask me for my number for him. That takes guts. Can I see your phone instead?" She obliged. I typed my number in and saved it. "Here." I handed it back to her. "I'm going to let you hold on to this, so your dad doesn't try and call me until after your date."

"Good idea." She winked at me. "Thank you, Ms. Clearwater."

"Please call me Leah." The fact that she was a teenager already made me feel old enough.

"Leah, right!" She grinned back walking towards her father waving her cell phone in the air.

"You owe me...huge."

"Isn't the car enough?" He pointed to the pink jeep in our parking lot. "Do you know how many guys pointed and laughed at me on the way here?" Carabelle was now standing by her Lexus giggling.

"I can't wait to call mom and dad back home and tell them your daughter managed to get a phone number that you couldn't." She got in the car and drove off.

"Your parents don't live here?" He shook his head.

"They live in Charleston, SC, it's where my first club is, they handle things from there, it's also about three hours from the reservation where my great grandfather was born. Carabelle moved here with me to babysit Hannah while I'm working, after graduating from college this year, she's still unsure on what direction she wants to take."

"Oh come on dad, could we please not call Aunt Carabelle my babysitter, how about _adult companion _or something_?_" She shook her head. "I'll be in _my _new jeep." She gave me a quick wave as Brant handed her the keys. "Bye Leah, it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." And I meant it.

"I'll call you tonight?"

"Tonight." I agreed.

He climbed in the jeep on the driver's side, I was waiting for him to pull off, when he got back out of the jeep and so did Hannah.

"I owe her...huge!" He explained as Hannah ran to the driver's side and Brant went to the passenger's. "Later Leah."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

I went to my mom's place after work.

"He has a fifteen year old?"

"Yeah mom, she's fifteen, but she's a really sweet kid." We sat at the dinner table, Charlie hadn't made it in yet.

"How do you feel about all of this Leah? I mean you didn't imprint on him, and he has a child who happens to be just five years younger than your little brother." She took a sip of her tea.

"I know mom, but it doesn't bother me. I feel this...this...strange connection towards Brant. It's past attraction with him, don't get me wrong he is really good looking, but there's something else. It's not like the pull that the guys talk about it's more cosmic." I hadn't been really open to my mom or anyone of that matter, on how I felt after I found out Sam was cheating on me with Emily. It was difficult to talk about, but I felt ready now. "For a while I've felt like I was a cluster of wandering stars with no place to go, when I'm around Brant, it's like, my stars align..or some shit...I mean stuff." No matter how old I got I still felt weird cursing around mom. "Being around him, feels like I finally came home." She was now staring at me in a way I hadn't seen before. She slowly placed her cup down in front of her. She was silent for a few moments and then finally smiled.

"I can't wait to meet Brant and his daughter Hannah."

"Really mom?" She nodded with a warm smile.

"You should invite them to the bonfire Friday." She stood up. "Oh, and his sister too, what's her name again?"

"Carabelle." I looked down at my tea and used my finger to trace the outside of the rim of my mug.

"What's wrong dear?" My mom asked.

"I don't know mom, you know how Sam gets whenever I bring someone of the opposite sex around who isn't a part of the pack." I hadn't spent the last five years as a stuck up prude. I did date occasionally, but they never really lasted long. Either I'd lose interest or Sam would run them off. Even though he and I were no longer a couple and he was married to my skank of a cousin he still had that possessiveness towards me. Funny how Emily never noticed that shit. Sam would always challenge the guy in some form or fashion, whether it was through intelligence or bruit strength. Either way the guys wouldn't stick around after meeting Sam. It really didn't bother me much, but for some reason I felt really territorial about Brant and I didn't want Sam standing in my or his way.

"This guy must really mean a whole lot to you Leah, running guys off in the past never seemed to bother you." I shrugged and shook my head.

"I know, if you spend five minutes with Brant or Hannah you'd understand why."

"Well, invite them to First Beach, we'll have fun and if Brant is anything like you say he is, I'm sure he can handle Sam."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

I only had a three hour patrol and it was dull as usual. I made it home around 10 o'clock. I took a shower, had a quick bite and then laid on the couch. I took a quick glance at my cell phone on the coffee table and noticed I had a missed call, from 9:15, and then a text message:

**Unknown Number: Hey Leah, it's Hannah, just finished our father daughter date. My anxious father tried calling but didn't get an answer. I'm leaving my cell phone with my dad and heading to bed. Give him a call he has the worst insomnia, and save me in your contacts ~oxoxoxo~**

"Damn it." I missed the call while I was out on patrol! I saved Hannah's number and then dialed it. It didn't even ring three times before someone picked up.

_(Brant is in italics, _Leah in regular font)

"_Why hello there Leah Clearwater." _A grin appeared across my face, I loved the way he said my name.

"Sorry I missed your call, I was a little tied up." You know out looking for bloodsuckers.

"_It's alright, I've only been looking through my daughter's phone for the past 45 minutes."_

"That's invasion of privacy." I told him trying to sound a little appalled.

"_I randomly check my daughter's phone once a month, I also have all the passwords to her Instagram, email, voicemail, and Facebook." _He chuckled into the phone.

"Find anything juicy?"

"_Not really, it's not like I'm complaining or anything, thank goodness my daughter is...boring." _We both started laughing.

"So there's this bonfire on Friday, I was wondering if you, Hannah, and Carabelle would like to come." Did I just ask him out on a date? It's not really a date if I invited his whole family, right?

"_Sure, I'll put Cameron in charge of the club that night."_

"Great, so how was your father-daughter date?" Brant groaned into the phone.

"_Not only do I have to let her drive her jeep everywhere for a whole week, but she also wants me to trick out the interior with Betty Boop, what kid do you know is obsessed with a 1930's cartoon? I'll tell you which kid, mine."_

"So I guess the whole Helen Kane scandal doesn't bother her?"

Helen Kane was an American popular singer; her signature song was "_I Wanna Be Loved By You_". Kane's voice and appearance were a likely source for Fleischer Studios animator Grim Natwick when creating Betty Boop, although It-girl Clara Bow is another possible influence. Kane filed a $250,000 suit against Paramount and Max Fleischer, charging unfair competition and wrongful appropriation in the Betty Boop cartoons. She lost though.

"_Don't tell me you love Betty Boop too Leah?"_

"Would that be a deal breaker?"

"_Not really. But to answer your questions she loves Helen Kane and Clara Bow." _Yes, Hannah really was different._"She owns all 46 of Clara Bow's silent films and the 11 she did in sound. She has all seven of Helen's films along with all of her musical singles, plays them on antique record player my great grandfather gave me." _I remember Carabelle telling me Brant had changed after his great grandfather passed away. I wasn't going to press him tonight, but I would when we were face to face again.

"What do you like to do for fun, besides harass women at your club?"

"_You're the first and hopefully the last woman I ever did that for. Did you realize your bill was $622.33? Totally worth it by the way." _Why did he have to say such sweet things like that to me? Hoping I was the last, and paying an almost $700 tab...it being worth it? It would be impossible to get rid of him now.

"Well, you won't have to foot the bill for this gathering." Maybe I should tell him about Sam being a jackass. "Hey Brant, do you remember my cousin Emily?"

"_The one that's married to your ex?"_

"Yeah," How do I say this? "Sam can be a real asshole when it comes to guys who like me, I just wanted to let you know so you won't be surprised if he acts pretty _cave man-ish." _

"_I'll be fine Leah, promise." _He seemed so carefree. I missed feeling that way. Maybe I could feel that way again with him._"Call me tomorrow?"_

"I sure will." I definitely would.

The next few days were a happy blur, I called Brant every night, sometimes we'd talk for hours, during the day I even got a phone call or two from his daughter Hannah, I was really trying to make a good impression on the kid. Carabelle would text me every now and then, she affectionately started calling me _Legs, s_temming from Brant's description of me the first time he and I met. Finally Friday came and I was a nervous wreck. It was a huge turn out, the Elders, our pack, the imprints, and even the pack members parents. I helped setting the tables up and nearly spilled a bowl full of punch, Seth caught it.

"Damn sis, this guy's got you all flustered." I couldn't understand why, but even though Seth was 20 now, he still looked pretty young and adorable when he smiled. "Just calm down." Dawn arrived with Natasha.

"Where's Embry?" I viewed my watch.

"Brady just relieved him from patrol, he went home to shower and change really quick, he should be here soon."

Emily and Sam approached,

"I hear you're dating someone new Leah." Sam tried to sound as nonchalant as possible but the dark look in his eyes told me other wise. "Now you're seeking companionship outside the tribe." He mustered up a fake grin.

"We're not officially dating yet Sam, we're just hanging out." I really didn't want to let Sam know how much I really liked Brant, it would only feed his fire more.

"You should have seen them sweetie, all huddled up nice and cozy when they first met. Looked as though they knew one another for years." Emily's observation of Brant and I made Sam's jaw clench.

"And you would know huh, since you couldn't take your eyes off of him for one second?" Natasha spat back getting close to Emily as Sam pulled his wife back, just when I thought things were going to get ugly Embry came walking up with Jacob, Bella, Claire, and Quil.

"Everything alright guys?" Jacob could sense the tension.

"Everything's fine." Sam shrugged like nothing happened.

"That's good, Paul and Jared just arrived with Rachel and Kim, why don't you go find them Sam?" Jake suggested, but it almost sounded like an Alpha order.

"Sure, I'll see you later Leah, can't wait to meet your friend, Brant? That's his name right?" He didn't wait for my reply, he just strolled off with Emily as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Whose working the barbeque pit, I'm starving." Collin went where the food was.

"My dad and Charlie are." Dawn pointed in the direction where the two pits were set up. "But Billy's supervising." We watched Billy shaking his head and telling his two oldest companions how they were burning the meat while Charlie and Richard kept calling the meat Cajun-style.

A car horn sounded and we all looked towards the parking lot. The pink jeep.

"Leah!" Hannah waved. I decided to meet them halfway. Brant was carrying a pretty large cooler, while Carabelle held a verily large container of some sorts.

"I said you didn't have to bring anything." The connection pushed me closer towards Brant and suddenly I started wishing I was that cooler in his hands.

"I felt weird coming empty handed, it's just soft drinks anyway." He grinned. "You look really nice by the way." I was only wearing a simple pair of jeans and black v neck tight fitting short sleeve shirt. Brant had on a white short sleeve button down shirt and khaki cargo shorts.

"So do you." I had no idea how long we had been staring at one another, but it was long enough for Jake and the rest of my friends to catch up.

"Hey there Legs, I baked, fudge brownies." Carabelle smiled holding up the container, they smelt homemade. Brant remembered the girls, but he hadn't met their guys before so I briefly made introductions.

"I smell brownies!" Collin ran up behind us.

"And this is Collin Littlesea, Jake's cousin. Collin this is Brant Noble, his daughter Hannah, and his sister Carabelle."

"Nice to meet you Brant, Hannah, Cara-" Collin locked eyes with Carabelle, The stare was so intense Carabelle nearly dropped her container, but Hannah caught the brownies before they fell in the sand. Quick reflexes kid!

"You alright Aunt Cara?" Hannah looked a little worried.

Brant studied his sister's face and then Collin's. "O...k..."

Collin imprinted on Carabelle.

"I baked, fudge brownies." She repeated. Brant stepped back and raised a brow towards his sister, his expression read: _What the hell is the matter with you?_

"While Cara is trying to figure out what planet she landed on," Hannah handed Collin the container of brownies. "Why don't you show her around**?**" Was this kid some love connection guru?

"As long as you're okay with that." Collin waited for Brant's sister to respond, Hannah nudged her aunt, it seemed to knock her out of the imprint induced daze she was in.

"My name's Carabelle."

"I know." Collin tried not to laugh. "We met." The two walked off.

"That wasn't awkward at all!" Seth broke the tension and we all laughed. "I'll take this Brant." He took the cooler from him.

"Hannah, can we show you around?" I could tell Dawn was excited to finally be older than someone and immediately went into big sister mode.

"Can I dad?"

"Go ahead, have fun." Hannah ran off with Dawn and Claire, while everyone else decided to leave Brant and I alone. "So, what type of spell did Collin put on my sister?"

My eyes widened.

"What makes you think that?" I laughed uncomfortably, we started walking towards the shore.

"Well, for starters, Collin's younger than my sister. She never dates younger guys and second...Cara never gets tongue tied, guys get tongue tied around Cara."

Imprinting has that effect on people. I caught a glimpse of Collin and Carabelle sitting on a log talking alone, I also noticed some guys from our tribe staring at the new object of Collin's affection, I could see the lust and desire in their eyes.

"I guess when it's right, it's right huh?" Hearing those words escape Brant's lips did something to me. "You know I kept wondering if I'd ever see you again Leah."

"Before or after your daughter got my phone number?" I joked poking his side while we continued to walk.

"You not answering the first time nearly killed me!" He groaned playfully.

"Sorry about that."

"When are you going to let me cook for you Leah? I'll make you anything you want." _You on a platter, sounds perfect._

"I pretty much eat everything." I replied instead.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

When we had bonfires that included outsiders (non-imprints or Non-Quileutes) we didn't share the legends of the cold ones, but we told other ones like how the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest tress on the mountain to survive Noah and the ark.

Brant had his arm draped around me as we cuddled up to the massive fire. Dawn, Claire, and Hannah were still off having their fun, while Collin and Carabelle finally decided to join us. Just when I thought I was going to have a peaceful evening I saw Sam glaring at Brant. He_re we go..._

"Brant I hear your great grandfather was Cherokee." As soon as Sam began to speak everyone stopped talking among themselves. "I also heard you can speak your great grandfather's Native tongue." The way he worded the last sentence came off as if he were telling Brant, _you can learn the language but it will never belong to you._

"That's right." Brant wasn't backing down. "Tell me something, do you speak Quileute fluently?" Embry and Quil snickered out loud. We all knew the answer to that...nope, not fluent, no one in our generation really was except for Jacob. We could carry on broken conversations at best.

Sam didn't answer Brant's question, instead he asked one of his own. "Did your great grandfather teach you any legends, I mean since we have been sharing our legends with you, I figured it would only be fair if you did the same, that is if you know any."

"I didn't know we were brought here to have our ethnicity challenged!" Carabelle snarled, she looked as though she wanted to slap Sam, so did I.

"That is not our intention." Billy finally spoke up. "Is it Sam?"

"Of course not, I was just curious...to be honest." Honest my ass, Emily grinned at me. I gave her a look that said: _I bet you're enjoying this bitch!_

"The Nunnehi (nun-nay-hee) roughly translated means travelers, they are an supernatural race, that live above the Earth's stars. They are friendly to humans, especially the Cherokee. The Nunnehi sometimes intercede in battle alongside the Cherokee." Brant's eyes remained focused on Sam. "They usually remain invisible but sometimes show themselves to those who they deem worthy or in need." He leaned forward and extended his hands towards the fire. "They help lost wanderers, especially during the winter and if injured they take that person in until they are recovered and able to return home, if the person wants to stay with the Nunnehi, they can." He pulled back and affectionately pulled me into his side, still glaring at Sam, it felt like a second nature for him, I melted instantly and snuggled in closer.

"There's a legend about a man named Yahula, who had become separated from his hunting party. His friends searched for him for a long time but eventually gave up and returned to their village, grieving for Yahula, whom they believed was dead. The Nunnehi found Yahula and brought him back to the place where they dwelled. Yahula became immortal and lived with the Nunnehi for a long time until he began to miss his friends and family. One night Yahula went back to his village to see his friends and family, they had grown old by now and thought he was ghost. He told them what had happened. When they asked Yahula to eat dinner with them, he said he could not, for he had eaten the food of the Nunnehi and could never again eat human food. He told them he had only come back to visit and that he would soon be returning to the Nunnehi. His friends and family begged him to stay, but he refused, telling them he could not choose death with his own people over immortality with the Nunnehi. Yahula then returned to the Nunnehi, but he continued to visit the Cherokee often." All we could hear now was the crackling of the fire. "How's that Sam? I could also tell you that story in Cherokee if you'd like." Sam let out a growl and shot up like a rocket, and so did Brant.

"Guys, stop it!" I stood in front of Brant.

"u-ne-gu-tsa!" Brant hissed towards Sam.

"What the hell did he say to me!" Jared and Paul were now holding him back.

"It means you cause trouble, asshole!" Carabelle translated, but I think she embellished the _asshole _part.

"Everyone calm down!" Billy and Jake both demanded at the same time. I glanced at Brant, most men would feel intimidated by any member of the pack, especially someone like Sam. I myself had witnessed on several occassions, guys in our tribe avoid eye contact while crossing their path. Brant stared right into Sam's eyes, there was no fear or reserve, his heart rate was normal as if he and Sam were merely having a conversation about the weather. Then Brant did something that shocked us all. He laughed.

"Everything's cool, right Sammy?" Finally I did see intimidation and reserve, but it wasn't coming from Brant, it was coming from Sam. It didn't go unnoticed as Jared and Paul released their former alpha.

"I'm going for a walk." Sam turned around and high tailed it out of here.

"That was too close." Collin whispered.

"For him..." Brant responded inaudibly low.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

**A/N: Review, follow, and favorite. Once again, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter Three: Feels Like Home

**Beta'd by I Am ****Phoenix**** you are the best**

**To My Lovely Reviewers!**

**Patsgig2114 : **There will be plenty more of Sam getting what he deserves in the up and coming chapters. I'm glad you're enjoying my story.

**IamPhoenix : **Yes my great and wonderful beta, I owe you many thanks, we'll need to bow wow in a bit, while I was sick, I thought of a really cool Jacob/OC story!

**Brankel1 : **In this chapter you'll find your answer. Hope you like!

**Reviewer : **Gold star for guessing right! And thanks for catching my typo, it's much appreciated.

**Rocklesson86 : **Skanky McSkankerson?I laughed for a good thirty seconds to that insult. Mind if I use that in the next few chapters? It sounds like something Natasha (Embry's imprint) would say. Trust me, Brant isn't done with Sam just yet...

**Inosolan : **Yes my dear, Brant is much more than just a hottie...

**Team Seth2 : **I have a feeling you're really going to enjoy my future chapters when Emily finally gets what's coming to her...

**Thanks for following my story:** **missminniemosue1996; Tiffanydb; justsummer; & patsgig2114**

**Thank you for adding me to your favorites: flysax**

**Double thanks to the ones it did both: tisha114 & ploiuiu**

**Chapter Three: Feels Like Home**

_There's somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my __heart beat__ fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_  
_And how long I've been so alone_  
_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_  
_And change my life the way you've done_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

******Chantal Kreviazuk – Feels Like Home**

**Leah's POV**

"Damn Legs, is your ex always that stupid or was today a special occasion?" Carabelle shook her head.

"I am so sorry guys." I sighed in frustration.

"Hey," Brant lifted his hands to cup my face. His touch was electric and I almost forgot to breathe. "It's no big deal Leah, every village needs an idiot."

Collin and I both started laughing.

"So there's this cafe a few miles outside of La Push, you up for a nightcap?"Collin wasn't ready for Carabelle to leave.

"If you don't mind driving me home afterwards." I guess Carabelle wasn't ready to say goodbye either.

"I believe I can handle that." He gave her a wink.

"Alright Legs, I'll see you later." She gave me a sly smile. I can only imagine how their night would progress.

"Hey Collin, bring my sister back the exact way she came, got it?" Brant's eyes darkened a bit as the words came out, Collin backed up, eyed me carefully, and then shifted his eyes back to Brant.

"Got it." We watched them walked away.

"There's never a dull moment in La Push." I joked.

"I see that."

Claire, Dawn, and Hannah came walking towards us. As they drew closer I realized something was wrong. Claire and Dawn were supporting Hannah as she walked between the two, she was gripping her stomach tightly and slightly hunched over.

"Dad." She moaned weakly. "I think I ate too much."

"I told you not to overdue it tonight, let me take you home." He said reaching for her, but she pulled away.

"No, dad. I just need to lay down." She sounded like she was in a lot of pain and the amount of concern I felt for her, scared me a bit. I only felt protective like this when it came to Seth and the fact Hannah wasn't even my daughter or relative told me deep down inside there was something happening to me, something I was still trying to understand.

"We can take her to my place, I have a guest room." I volunteered.

"Leah," My mom spoke up. "You were supposed to help clean up."

"I don't mind help cleaning up Mrs. Swan, besides I'm sure you want to give me the third degree and ask me what _my intentions _are for your daughter here." Brant was really scoring some points with my mom, I could see her holding back a smile. "That's if you're okay with going to Leah's place without me." He placed one hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I don't care dad, I just need somewhere to lay down." She winced.

"Here Leah." Hannah handed me her car keys.

"You want me to drive your new jeep?" I was flabbergasted.

"I really can't drive right now." She confessed. I did something totally out of character, something my mother used to do when we felt bad. I raised my hand to her forehead and check if she was running a fever, she wasn't.

"It's okay Leah, I'll hitch a ride back with your mom." I nodded and thanked Dawn and Claire for looking after Hannah and helped her into the jeep.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"I never get stomach aches." Hannah mumbled while we drove.

"Really?"

"I never get sick." She admitted. "I've had perfect attendance my whole life, no colds, no chicken pox, nothing."

That's strange I thought to myself.

"Maybe you're just a really healthy kid."

"I don't feel healthy right now." We drove back the rest of the way back to my house in silence. Every now and then I would use my peripheral vision to check on Hannah. She would shift uncomfortably in her seat and twist in turn every now then. By the time we got to my place the poor girl was almost in tears I had to literally carry her inside. My mind started stressing. Thanks to my mom being a nurse I knew there were tons of reasons behind why someone would experience abdominal pain. Appendicitis, Crohn's Disease, intestinal obstruction, pancreatitis...shut up Leah stop thinking the worst.

"What exactly does the stomach pain feel like Hannah?" I tried to remain calm, if I started freaking out we'd both be in trouble.

"I don't know..." She shut her eyes tightly gripping her stomach. "The pain is a dull ache in my lower stomach...and it's extending into my legs...it comes and goes. I also feel like I'm gonna puke. I need a bathroom!"

"It's down the hall, first door to your right." She took off quickly and slammed the door behind her. Should I call Brant? What the hell should I do? Damn it! I pulled out my phone just when I started to dial I heard Hannah.

"Oh my god! This cannot be happening to me, not at my dad's girlfriend's house!"

I knocked on the door.

"Hannah?" She didn't anwser me. I knocked again. "Do you want me to call your dad?"

"NO!" She shouted quickly.

"Can you at least open the door?" I heard her mumble something under her breath. She slowly cracked the door and stuck her head out. I smelt blood. "Are you alright?"

"I um...got...my...period. For the first time." She looked so embarrassed and afraid. "I ruined my jeans." That's it? I can handle that.

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll get you something to wear. The hot water helps the pain you're experiencing, it's just cramps."

"Well I know that now." Hannah replied dryly. "I know all about how way my body works, I just didn't put two and two together. I thought I was dying." I gave her a weak smile. She shut the door. The shower turned on a few seconds later. Everyone was still at First Beach and I knew Hannah would not be able to fit my clothes, they would be too big and I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. Not to mention I hadn't had a period since I started phasing so I'd need to get her some pads. Light bulb! My Aunt Amelia, Brady's mom, is the same exact size as Hannah. Brady relieved Embry tonight, he should be just getting home.

(_Brady in italics_, Leah in regular font)

Leah C: Are you home already?

_Brady F: Just walked in. What's up?_

Leah C: I need a favor.

_Brady F: O...K. What?_

Leah C: I need you to bring by some sweats and a T-Shirt from Aunt Amelia's closet, I also need you bring me some of her pads too.

I waited a few minutes, he didn't reply. Finally my phone buzzed.

_Brady F: Have you lost your fuckin' mind?! Hell no! Why the hell would I do that? First off, you're too damn tall for my mom's clothes and when did you start getting your...ya know...again?!_

You'd think at the age of eighteen he'd be mature enough to write the actual word _menstrual cycle._

Leah C: It's not for me, it's for Hannah, Brant's daughter, she just started her...ya know?

I texted back, I hope he realized how ridiculous he sounded.

_Brady F: Why the hell would I help you Leah?_

Leah C: Because we're family...and if you don't, I'll tell Seth, you really didn't ACCIDENTLY walk in on Dawn getting out of the shower last week!

_Brady F: You wouldn't!_

Leah C: Try me pup!

_Brady F: Give me ten minutes...you play dirty...you're such a bitch!_

Leah C: I know, lol.

Nine minutes, and twenty seconds later Brady walked through my front door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" He rolled his eyes, and shoved the bag in my hand.

"It's all there, including a heating pad, and Midol. We're even!" He growled walking past me and into my kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I missed the barbeque and I haven't ate yet." He pulled out my leftover lasagna. "Because my cousin blackmailed me."

I shrugged my shoulders, walked down my hall, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hannah? I have something for you to change in." She turned off the water, I heard her step out and come to the door. She stuck her head out.

"What should I do with my clothes? The ones I messed up." She whispered.

"Just put them in the same bag when you're done and I'll toss them in the washer for you."

Hannah extended her hand and took the bag. "Thank you Leah." She sounded so grateful.

"No problem." By the time I made it back to my living room Brady was sitting down with a heaping plate full of food and a large glass of ice tea.

"You're different with her Leah, you're...nurturing." It came out slightly muffled as he shoved the food in his mouth. "It's creepy."

"You know what's creepy? You talking with your mouth full." For my remark he opened his mouth further.

"Leah?" Hannah was standing in the hall clenching her bag. She was looking down and not making eye contact as she handed the bag of her dirty clothes to me.

"Hannah, this is normal, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." She looked up at me and nodded. She giggled nervously.

"You know, a long time ago, menstrual cycles were so taboo among the Cherokee, during a woman's _moon time _she was told to avoid men. They should never touch men or prepare food for them, and never take part in any community ceremonies. At the end of their bleeding they should be purified by sweating and going to water before re-entering the community." She shook her head. "They say it was not meant to be disrespectful to women in any way, quite to the contrary. It was done because of their great respect for women and the creative powers we posses."

"You women posses something alright," Brady still not looking up continued to devour his food. "Any living creature that can bleed for five days straight and not die..." Hannah's eyes grew wide as she tried to peak over my shoulder. But she was too short.

"Whose that?"

"That's just my _IDIOT COUSIN _Brady. Pay him no mind. I had him bring you some of his mom's clothes, since you're more her size."

"Well, give this back to your idiot cousin." She responded handing me the Midol.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." She admitted. "I can use some water."

"I'll get it." Brady stood up and walked into my kitchen, Hannah and I joined him. "Leah keeps her glasses up high, a _shorty _like you would have to climb on the counter just to reach one." He turned around with the glass in his hands. "You may want to rearrange your glasses cuz, now that you have a _small fry _hanging out with you." I rolled my eyes at my cousin.

"I'm not short, you're just freakishly tall!" Hannah spat, causing Brady to finally make eye contact with her.

"Look here _squirt..._" Brady stopped speaking. His mouth dropped open, and his eyes grew wide. I heard a rumble rise in his chest, he sucked in a deep breath. His eyes started to grow misty.

Oh no! No! No! No! Not Brant's daughter, he can't! I ripped the glass out of Brady's hand and set it on the counter.

"I'll be right back," I told Hannah before glaring back at Brady. "We need to talk!" I yanked him out of my house by his ear.

"Owww! Owww! Owww! Shit Leah, that hurts!" He complained. I gave Brady one more shove as he tripped over my front step and fell down. I shut the door behind me. "What the hell Leah!"

"Don't you _what the hell _me Brady Fuller, she's just a kid!" I whispered loudly. "She's only fifteen years old!"

"She's two years older than Claire was when Quil imprinted on her!" He tried to rationalize with me. I picked up a rock and threw it at him, he ducked. I reached for another one. "Damn it Leah, hear me out!"

"You have ten seconds!"

"I don't see her in a romantic way, you should know that!"

"I do!" I did. Quil didn't start having feelings for Claire until she was almost seventeen, two of them acted more like best friends for a very long time. "It's just...she's Brant's daughter." I dropped the rock. "Collin imprinted on his sister tonight, and-"

"Wait! Back up!" Brady hadn't heard about the recent imprint, since he was on patrol. "Collin imprinted on Brant's sister?"

"Yes, Brant pretty much lost his sister and daughter to our freaky wolfy claim better known as imprinting in less than eight hours, it's...it's a lot to take in, and with that being said, they're allowed in on our secret, while Brant is still left in the dark."

"Shit..." Brady's tone was so remorseful. "I'm so sorry Leah, I had no idea. You know if it were my choice I'd imprint on someone who wasn't _jailbait _or Brant's daughter, right?"

"I know." Just then my mom pulled up with Brant. "Damn it."

"Look, I'm going to go, I'll be close by, is it alright if I come by in the morning to properly apologize for calling her _shorty, small fry_, and _squirt_?" I nodded yes, I couldn't speak. "Is it safe to hug you." I nodded again. He did. "I really didn't mean to further complicate things for you cuz."

"I know." I hugged him back.

"I'll see you tommorrow."

"Okay."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Brant's POV**

"You handled Sam very well tonight." Sue complimented me.

"I've known guys all my life like Sam, all bark and no bite." Sue laughed a little harder than I expected her to. "What?"

"Choice of words." She mumbled, I was holding an empty trash bag while she filled it. "You didn't seem too concerned about your daughter this evening, she seemed to be in a lot pain." Was I that obvious? Truth is Hannah doesn't get sick, which only meant the kid must've been faking or just ate too much.

"It's probably just intestinal difficulties." I shrugged.

"Perhaps," Sue aggreed. "Brant, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Depends on what it is.

"Sure."

"What is it about my daughter Leah that makes you so interested? I mean, you two behave so differently from couples who just met. If I wasn't mistaken, I think the two of you had been together for years."

"I can't exactly tell you why Mrs. Swan, I can only tell you how I feel since I've met your daughter." I felt a little weird having such a deep conversation with Leah's mom so soon. Would she believe me? Would she think I was crazy? Only one way to find out. "From the moment I laid eyes on your daughter, I felt like I found something I lost a long time ago, and the happiness that I felt was like no other." I sound ridiculous!

"Go on..." She urged me.

"I've always felt incomplete and unbalanced, like half of myself, but ever since I met Leah, I feel...whole."

"Well," Sue smiled at me. "It appears you've fallen in love with my daughter."

"You don't think I'm crazy, since we just met?"

"There are things in this world that span beyond all comprehension. As long as you believe in what you feel that's all that matters. Stranger things have happened." We finished cleaning up. Mrs. Swan drove me to Leah's place, as we pulled up, she was outside speaking to some guy I hadn't see at the beach. I suddenly felt a surge of jealousy creep inside of me as she hugged him goodbye.

"It's her cousin, his name is Brady."

I sighed in relief, having to handle one dumb ass of an ex-boyfriend in one night was enough.

"Mrs. Swan,"

"Sue." She corrected me.

"Sue, could we keep this evening's conversation between you and I private? I don't want to freak Leah out."

"There is nothing you said to me tonight that would scare Leah away. She's a strong woman. I believe she is finally ready for someone like you Brant. I believe _fate_ made her relationship with Sam end, because _fate_ knew you were coming." She gently pat my hand.

"Thank you for believing in me."

"Goodnight Brant."

"Goodnight Sue." I got out of the car walked up to Leah.

"Everything alright? Where's Hannah? How is she?"

"She's fine Brant." Leah smiled nervously. "We found out what her issue was."

"Issue?"

"Yeah, she um...started her period."

My eyes grew wide, my daughter wasn't a baby anymore.

**Leah's POV**

I watched the blood drain from Brant's face, but he quickly regained his composure.

"I see, so what was your cousin doing here?" My mom must've told him who Brady was.

"Hannah and I are not exactly the same size, so I asked him to bring some of his mom's things by."

"How did you convince him to do that?"

"Blackmail." I responded.

"Do I even really want to know?" He asked as I opened the front door. Hannah was still standing in the same place Brady and I left her. But there was something unsettling about her expression. Her eyes were red and puffy, her skin was blotchy. Had she been crying?

"Hanny?" Brant quickly walked passed me and reached for his daughter's face but she jerked away. "Are you okay?" She shook her head and stepped back. "Are you in pain?"

"Yes." She whispered, "But not the way you think."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I felt like I was intruding on their conversation and no matter where I went in my house, thanks to my enhanced senses, I'd hear them. I went to the table and started grabbing Brady's dishes and tried to block them out but I just couldn't.

"No dad, I don't. I can't right now, please don't force me." She heaved in a deep frustrated breath.

"Leah told me about you started your..._ya know_..." He trailed off, Brant just couldn't bring himself to say it. Period. Menstrual Cycle. The Curse. Ant Flow. He could've said anything better than _ya know_.

"It's not that dad, I'm really tired. I just want to go to sleep. Can we stay here tonight?"

"If it's alright with Leah." He resigned, I was still pretending not to hear them when I heard Brant call my name. "Leah?" I finally looked up from wiping down my kitchen table. I gave him a questionable glance. "Is it alright if we stay the night? Hannah can have the guest room I'll crash on the couch."

"That's fine." I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible but inside I was screaming from sheer joy.

Hannah disappeared down the hall and yelled goodnight to us both before shutting the door behind her.

"That's so strange." Brant joined me in the kitchen. "She tells me everything." I couldn't help but laugh. Was he that naive? Did he really think she was always open with him, he's her dad for goodness sakes. "What?"

"Even the most behaved children still need some form of privacy. She's just adjusting to the change." And the possible ache of being a part from Brady already, damn imprinting!

"How long were you and your cousin outside?" Why would he ask me a question like that? I placed the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Not long, why?"

"What were you two discussing?"

What's with the third degree?

"Not much." I shrugged off, imprinting, that's all.

"Nothing about her though? Nothing that would make her uncomfortable as if she would have heard you two?" She didn't, so why does it matter?

"Of course not." It wouldn't upset her, it would've scared the shit out of her.

"Alright." He shook his head. What the hell was that all about? I continued to clean the kitchen while Brant stood there silently. How could I make this work? Brady had to see Hannah, being a part would make them both miserable. Since Carabelle was the one who looked after Hannah while Brant was working, I'm sure Carabelle would be visiting La Push a lot more often, the imprint was definitely romantic on their part. I felt like I was betraying Brant though. Why did my life have to be so complicated? This imprinting was a blessing for the pack, but a curse for myself. Why couldn't finding soul mates be done in a better way? I finally focused my attention at Brant, his eyes had been on me the whole time.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just studying your face...your eyes actually." He didn't even sound shy or ashamed. "I love your eyes."

"My eyes?" I smirked. Was he serious? Had he not taken a look in the mirror lately? Those beautiful orbs that stared back at me had my plain brown eyes beat. "My eyes are a dime a dozen. There's nothing special about them." I washed my hands and dried them off. I felt Brant's hands caress my hips and slowly spin me around. No one...I mean...not Sam...or any other guy for that matter, ever looked into me the way he was doing right now. Past me, into my soul.

"There maybe a lot of people out there with brown eyes Leah, but they don't bewitch me the way yours do." This guy is going to drive me insane! He removed his left hand from my waist only to bring it up to my face. His thumb slowly stroked my cheek. "Chestnut, warm medium-brown with a hint of reddish tones." He slowly brought his lips closer towards my face, I closed my eyes just in time to feel him plant kisses on both of my eyelids. My knees almost buckled. "Look at me Leah." I did. "It's not just the color that gets to me, it's the way they dance. How they reflect all of the emotions you're feeling. Even when you say one thing, your eyes tell me another." How the hell did he do that? "What were you just thinking about, before you caught me staring at you?"

"Nothing important." I murmured, I watched Brant smile mischievously.

"Wow, based on your eyes, it was very important." His hand traveled down my cheek down my shoulder, past my elbow, and gripped my wrist, he lifted my hand and kissed it slowly. "You want to try that again?"

"I was...thinking...of soul mates." Damn him!

"I see," He whispered. Get it together Leah! "Soul mates."

"Uh huh." I tried to control my breathing. "Do you believe they exist?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation. "But one's _twin flame_ is far more powerful...far more rare." Twin flames? I never heard of that before. "Do you believe in reincarnation Leah?" I'll believe anything you want if you keep touching me like that. "The mystical concept that the soul or spirit, after biological death, begins a new life in a new body that may be human, animal or spiritual depending on the moral quality of their previous life's actions?" I transform into a giant wolf, me coming back as a butterfly next didn't seem so far fetched.

"What does that have to do with twin flames?" I had no idea where I gained enough composure to ask that question.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question Leah?" His tone no longer laced with lust, now sober. He pulled back, it caught me off guard, I almost stumbled. He walked towards my living room, he sat on my sofa, and patted the empty space beside him.  
"Well I guess that's over." I mumbled under breath joining him. "Don't start the fire unless you plan on hosing me down."

"Trust me Leah, they'll be plenty of time for that." He smiled at me. "When you asked me if I believed in soul mates, I told you I did, but when most people use the term soul mate, they mean it in a romantic way. I believe your soul mate can be found in various kinds of relationships, siblings, parent-child, best friend, _as well as _romantic relationships. There is a deep love for each other, and a spiritual bond that sets them apart from the superficiality of most other people in your life, but it doesn't always last. You can have more than one soul mate in your life." He took my hands into his. "But a twin flame...what my great grandparents had, is something entirely different, you only have one of those."

"So what's the difference between a twin flame and soul mate?" He had my attention.

"Twin flames, also called twin souls, are literally the other half of our soul. We each have only one twin The two souls split in half and went their separate ways, incarnating over and over to gather human experience before coming back together. Ideally, this happens in both of their last lifetimes on the planet so they can ascend together. So you probably haven't had many lifetimes with your twin."

"So we're just walking around, half of ourselves, for many lifetimes, in search of our other half?" This sounded crazier than imprinting, but who was I to knock his belief?

"Each twin is a complete soul, not half a soul. It is their task to become more whole, balancing their female and male sides, and ideally become enlightened, before reuniting with their twin. This reunion is of two complete and whole beings. All other relationships through all our lives could be said to be "practice" for the twin, the ultimate relationship."

"So, how will you know when you've met your twin?"

"You'll feel this _overwhelming _sense of love and attraction, completion beyond words, something stronger than you've ever experienced, you complement one another,"

Sounded pretty much like imprinting, but deeper, and then it hit me, staring into Brant's eyes. What he was explaining to me was what I had been experiencing since the day we met!

"You feel a closeness, a connection like the two of you are related somehow." I wasn't asking him, it was statement. He nodded. "You call them, text, email them at the exact same time they text, email, or call you." Something Brant I happened to do a lot. "Your heart literally wants to jump out of your chest,"

"...Just by the sound of their voice." We both said at the same time. I pulled away from him and stood up quickly. How did he know this and I didn't? I mean I knew what I felt for him was entirely different from what I felt for Sam but this was insane. Insane enough to make sense!

"She heard you two." I whipped around.

"Who heard what?" I demanded.

"Hannah heard whatever it is that you and Brady were talking about outside and it upset her a great deal." He stood up now sounding a very aggravated.

"That's impossible! We were whispering." I told him.

"I know what you are Leah, I know what Sam is, along with the rest of your _friends_."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I shook my head frantically, and tried to walk away, but he moved so quickly in front of me. "How did you..."

"Leah, I'm sorry that I haven't been completely honest with you, but you haven't been with me either. Have you?" What do I say to this? "Now that I found you Leah, I can't let you go, I can't lie to you or hide the truth anymore, and I don't want you lying to me anymore either." What is going on? "Talk to me Leah, say something." I shook my head again.

"Whatever you think you know, or what you heard from somewhere..."

"You're faster," He blurted out.

"What?" What are talking about?

"You're faster than the average human, your reflexes are highly developed, your strength is above average, your temperature runs at 108 degrees,"

"Stop it!" I managed to whisper. My breathing became erratic. He came closer. "Back up!" I growled. "I am warning you." I trembled.

"I'm not trying to make you mad or scared Leah." But you are! "But I knew the moment I saw you, you were my twin flame and a shifter. I really wanted to wait and tell you exactly what we are, Hannah, Carabelle, and I. I wanted to start off with baby steps, even after what happened between my sister and Collin today on the beach." This is too much! "I asked you what type of spell Collin put on my sister, I was actually half serious, but when I walk into a room and see _my_ _child _in emotional pain..." His tone was stern but full or worry. "I think laying everything out on the table is best. Don't you?"

"Are you even human?" I demanded. "Is your great grandfather really Cherokee?"

"What my great grandfather is, his tribe, all rings true. But that is it."

"What was your great grandmother?" I couldn't look at him. Not anymore, but he lifted my chin to look at him.

"A traveler, making my grandfather an hybrid, but he married a traveler also, and my father did the same."

"Travelers, the nunnehi?" The supernatural race that lives above the Earth's stars.

"That's right Leah." He stepped back a bit. "The nunnehi are able to determine any species within seconds of laying eyes on them, whether they be plant, animal, insect, human, hybrid, shifter, immortal...twin flame."

"So what you're saying is, um...you're great grandmother, grandmother, and mother were not born on Earth?"

"That's right."

"Life that is not originated from Earth..." I couldn't bring myself to complete my sentence. Saying it outloud would make things real and I didn't want this to be reality.

"Say it Leah, say the last part." Brant demanded.

"Life that is not originated from Earth is defined as extraterrestrial life."

"This world is vast, and massive, you couldn't possibly believe that Earth is the only place that has intelligent life."

"I think I need to sit down." I whispered.

"I think you should because there's more to be discussed; we've bearly scratched the surface."

You just told me your family came from another fucking planet, what the hell else is there to say?! I knew this was going to be a long night. I put on a pot of coffee.

**Preview Next Chapter: Extraterrestial**

**Leah's POV**

"Now before you start asking me about space shuttles, Mars, and little green people...don't. It's not like that." Brant sat across from me at my table. I took a sip of coffee and cut my eyes. "First things first, you have to separate fact from legend."

**A/N: I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I've been in the bed with the flu for the past three days, I finally got my voice back today, but I'm still feeling pretty terrible. Thanks for reading, please review, follow, and favorite. **


	5. Chapter Four: Extraterrestrial

**Beta'd by I Am ****Phoenix**** you are the best**

**To My Lovely Reviewers!**

**Patsgig2114 : **I promise I'll get you a Sam POV in the next few chapters.

**lunjul :** Yay! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.

**Brankel1 : ** Thanks so much, hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**MusicIsForever : **I have to say I was totally miserable when I was sick, thanks so much, I'm feeling much better.

**Rocklesson86 : **Thank you, I'll be using it in one of my up and coming chapters, I figured since Hannah ages differently I'd make her a little older when she got the _curse_...that's what my grandmother used to call it, lol.

**Thanks for following my story: **lunjul; bluepanther33158; cyr1988; & ellie82

**Chapter Four – Extraterrestrial**

_You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial_

**Katy Perry - Extraterrestrial**

**Leah's POV**

"Now before you start asking me about space shuttles, Mars, and little green people...don't. It's not like that." Brant sat across me from at my table. I took a sip of coffee and cut my eyes. "First things first, you have to separate fact from legend."

"Which is?" I inquired.

"The nunnehi is a term used by the Cherokee in reference to my mother's species, but in truth, it's not the only name they've been called, it varies by continent, religion, and belief. Western Europe refers to travelers as pixies, it just depends."

"If there's no martians and your mom doesn't have a spaceship parked in her garage, where's her _home _and how does she get there?" I shook my head sitting my mug down, I felt more confused now than I was before. "If all of those stories and folklore about _mystical beings _are one in the same, then what you really? And why earth, why come here?"

"I can pretty much give all of your answers, by just answering one." Brant brought his hands together across the table. "You ask why Earth, why come here?" I nodded. "Because Earth is where it all started."

"Excuse me? I'm not following you."

"Have you ever heard of the term _diverging universe_?" Brant asked me.

"Is it anything like a parallel universe?" The smile that came across Brant's face told me I was on the right track.

"One universe diverged into two, trillions of years ago. The outcome of some event was different in the two universes and their histories continued to become more different as time elapsed, the inhabitants of one placed evolved more rapidly than the other into something so different, they were no longer considered human, but meta-human, also known as travelers, their capabilities radically exceeded those of humans making them no longer human by typical standards. One universe is now known as Earth, while the other is now called Prominere. Prominere is where my great grandmother, grandmother, and mother are from."

"What _capabilities _do _meta-humans_ have that make them no longer human_? _How does _Prominere _differ from Earth?"

"Meta-humans are immortal, they age like humans until they reach the approximate age of 25-30 and then they stop, they can transfer themselves anywhere with mere thought in order to travel to multiple universes or simply around the corner. They also have advanced endurance, intelligence, regeneration, senses, speed, stamina, and strength. Meta-humans are also able to identify any species within seconds of laying eyes on them. That's how I knew you were a shifter, we have no other knowledge of knowing what or why you shift unless we were to do research your particular kind of shifter, because the phase differs from one tribe or race to another. Prominere is just as evolved as the meta-humans that live there. In order to accommodate the ever growing population of immortals, Prominere continues to grow and expand in size. Earth has seven continents, while Prominere only has one, a large island if you will, surrounded by water. Earth has several governments, presidents, and rulers, while Prominere only has one and still use the ranks of royals and rulers. A highly respected family known as _The First,_ rule over all of Prominere. Wealth is equally distributed and although they all can _travel_ at the speed of thought, vehicles are driven, but operate purely on batteries to prevent air pollution. Approximately 60% of animals that are endangered or extinct on Earth are still living today on Prominere due to very strict laws that forbid the hunting and consuming meat on certain days of the week."

"So basically it's like a Utopia of sorts?"

"There is good and evil everywhere including Prominere."

"But it still seems a hell of a lot better than Earth, I mean why bother to even come here?"

"Sheer curiosity Leah. Although meta-humans evolved in the way they did, so did humans. My great grandmother and her team of researchers came to investigate many centuries ago. That's when they discovered some humans in rare instances could transform into one or many animals," Shape-shifters and skin-walkers. "While other humans changed form only at night and during the fullest phase of the moon, into beasts with forelegs more powerful than their hind ones, and they still had usable hands with opposable thumbs. In addition, their stance was more upright, making their movement somewhat ape-like. They would lose their human consciousness; often running alone or with one companion of the opposite sex." Werewolves. He sighed deeply. "Although the Children of the Moon were dangerous, they had been nearing extinction, thanks to the most deadly species of all. Immortal beings who fed on the blood of humans." He sounded downright disgusted. Cold ones. "Their beauty was angelic, sometimes even god-like, to humans their scent was intoxicating, and their voice was entrancing, allowing them to lure them in. Their skin was flawless and textured with a marble-like substance much harder and stronger than granite. When exposed to sunlight, their body would sparkle like diamonds." He shook his head sadly. "The worst part about these red-eyed monsters is they could also infect and turn other humans by injecting their venom into their bloodstream, through one simple bite. Humans didn't stand a chance, my great grandmother and her team could not sit back and just watch, they intervened and discovered during battle that not only were they stronger than vampires, they were immune to their venom." I was shocked. "The first group of humans my great grandmother and her team ever helped were the Cherokee. Her teamed continued to help others, but for some reason, my great grandmother felt the need to keep going back to South Carolina, back to the tribe of the Cherokee. When she met my great grandfather she finally understood why, he was her twin flame."

"It must've been difficult falling in love with a human and being immortal, watching them age and die." Brant dropped his head for a moment and looked up at me. I had never seen him look so remorseful and guilty.

"My great grandfather did not die Leah, I'm sorry I lied to you, but he is very much alive."

"But how?!" I demanded.

"Meta-humans can transport humans from Earth to Prominere, but when they do, once humans step foot on Prominere they are forever stunted at that age for all eternity."

"So what the hell happened to you when you were ten? Why did you become some reckless idiot who ended getting a girl pregnant before you turned sixteen?" His demeanor went from stoic to forlorn. He shut his eyes briefly before opening them up again.

"Leah...when I was ten, I saw my great grandfather without his _cover _for the very first time. I came home early from school, it was a freak accident and it fucked me up, okay?" He spat back.

"What the hell is a _cover_?"

"Since Meta-humans are immortal and don't age, living on Earth could pose a problem, people would start to grow suspicious...a cover...is built in genetic ability that allows us to look _age appropriate._The fact that my great grandfather spent time on Prominere he was able to generate a cover as well, but even after time 70 years or so one has to fake their own death. You have no idea what it was like for me after that. One day I thought I was regular ten old year old kid and the next day I find out I can't even play contact sports with people my age, because I'd kill them, because at that time, I still couldn't really measure my own strength. I fell apart, I lost my way. That is another main reason why Hannah could not be given up for adoption, she may be more human than Carabelle and I, but I can guarantee you this, she could probably take on three grown men by herself with no help at all. Finding out about the family business was just a lot to take in. The nightclubs are just fronts to conceal what is we really do."

"Fronts?"

"We destroy any and all supernatural threats to humans, mainly vampires, it is what my family has been doing for generations. I'm only thirty-one Leah, my body will no longer age, and my whole entire life was planned for me before I even knew what I was, I started training at a young age to fight those damn things." He looked down at the surface of the table and then back at me. "Do you have any questions?"

"About a fucking million!" I responded. "But I'll only ask one right now. You said meta-humans are immune from vampire venom, what about meta-hybrids?"

"Meta-hybrids?" He smirked raising one brow. Shit, I didn't know what the hell they called themselves. "That's cute." He stood up and raised his shirt up. I totally forgot my question for a moment looking at his sexy chiseled abs, as I stared harder I finally saw what he was trying to show me, a human would not see the crescent mark below his left abdominal muscle, but I could. "My first altercation with a vampire, I got bit," He chuckled. "The shit burnt like hell and I was bed-ridden for a whole week. I recovered, full blood meta-humans say a vampire bite feels more like the human equivalent to a bee sting and nothing more. There's no recovery needed for them, or permanent damage afterwards." He put his shirt back down and took his seat. "Your turn." He wanted to know my story now.

"Our lives are a lot alike, being forced to be something that you don't have much power over. As long as I continue to phase I won't age, I'll always look this way." There used to be a time when I'd feel angry about being a shifter, but now I've grown to accept my fate, and I wanted to ensure he understood that. I took a deep breath and began. "A long time ago our tribe's warriors and chiefs could leave their bodies and wander as spirits, communicate with animals, and hear each other's thoughts, but a change impacted our tribe members during Taha Aki's leadership andpermanentlychanged our powers to shape-shifting into giant wolves." We were twin flames, there was no reason to hold back, I was going to reveal everything. "When a member of the current generation comes across the scent of cold ones...vampires as you call them, our shifter gene triggers. I am the only female among my tribe who has ever phased." Brant's face was expressionless.

"I heard about twin flames having similar jobs and lives but this is just intense." He finally responded.

"I know you said you, your nightclubs were just fronts, but how do you all determine that? We haven't come across the scent of a tick in almost a year."

"Well, its not like we drop a bunch of locations in a hat and just pick one." He sarcastically responded. Oh yeah, we're definitely meant to be, he has a bit of asshole in him and I can be real bitch, literally and figuratively speaking. "We actually sense danger coming, if it hasn't already arrived yet. The threat may be gone for now Leah, but something is coming back, not to mention we noticed there was a strong scent that seemed more permanent, although dormant in a vacant large house." The Cullen's. "Do you know anything about that?" Unfortunately, I do.

"In 1936, Jacob's great grandfather Ephraim Black was the Alpha of the previous pack he discovered a coven of vampires hunting on our land...the Cullen's. They claimed to be something different, they didn't kill humans, they only drank the blood of animals, so he made a treaty with them. As long as they promised to stay off the Quileute lands, then he wouldn't expose them to the pale faces. They returned about six years ago, triggering our phase." I went in to detail about Edward and Bella, their relationship, and damage left after they abandoned her. Victoria and the leech with dreads. There was just one more thing. "You asked me what spell Collin put on Carabelle, its called imprinting...it's the way we discover our soul mate, we're bound to them unconditionally. We become whatever they want, whether that be a lover, a protector, or a friend. The guys describe it as this gravitational pull toward that person while a glowing heat fills them; the connections of everything else become severed, or simply secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving them with a deep need to do anything to please and protect the person."

"Carabelle and Collin?" I nodded yes, he sat back. "That's pretty amazing." He mused. "I'm glad my sister found her perfect match, at least I won't have to worry about the youngin' breaking Cara's heart or vice versa." He chuckled.

"So you're okay with your sister being _bound_ to him?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"She's an adult and she can handle herself, if he makes her happy..."

"Would you still feel the same about imprinting if your daughter was involved?" I knew the answer to that question almost immediately. Brant's eyes went pitch black, the coffee mug in his hand crumpled into pieces. He rose slowly.

"Your cousin?" His voice was unrecognizable, something or someone else was now speaking, it was laced with so much anger and disgust. The wolf within me immediately went into the fight-or-flight mode. I thought back to the bonfire, was this what Sam saw? Is that why he ran off? Brady was my pack brother and cousin. I wouldn't let Brant hurt Brady. But the human side of me only could see the man she loved. Oh my god! I love him. "He's a grown ass man!" I stood up.

"He's only 18, he's the same age as Collin who you just called a _youngin'_ not less than five minutes ago." I trembled and tried to keep my wolf at bay.

"My sister is an adult, _my daughter _is only fifteen, he cannot have her like that!" If he shouted any louder, my house would've shook.

"Dad! He doesn't want me like that!" Hannah stood in the hallway. "He doesn't see me _romantically_." She sounded so sad and disappointed. Did she already have a deep rooted love for my cousin? "To him, I'm..._jailbait." _She did hear us! I wanted to comfort her, explain Brady's feelings would change with time, but I wasn't so sure if that was exactly a good idea at this very moment. "He only sees me as a friend dad, nothing more." She assured Brant, I refocused my attention to Hannah's father. His breathing slowed and the vibrant green color returned to his eyes. "Are his eyes back to normal?" I nodded.

"How did you know about his eyes?" I dejected.

"I could feel him go into battle-mode, our eyes go pitch-black. Dad gave me very strict instructions to steer clear of him while he's like that and make no sudden movements. I don't think he'd ever hurt me, but it's a precaution that must be taken. Only mates can be that close to them when they are like that." She explained slowly making her way towards her dad. When she was a foot away she stopped.

Brant shifted his eyes towards his daughter and gave her a nod of reassurance. She moved forward and embraced him tightly.

"So sorry." He whispered in her ear and then glanced up at me. "To both of you."

"It's okay dad." She murmured back. "I know this most be really difficult for you to take in."

"I'm sure I would've reacted the same way. You don't need to apologize." I told him.

"Leah," Brant pulled away from Hannah. "I need to speak with your Alpha." Suddenly my mouth curled upward, the stereotypical phrase in old science-fiction films, that usually gets said when an extraterrestrial arrives on Earth started playing over and over in my head.

"You want me to take you to my leader?" I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. Both Hannah and Brant's mouth dropped.

"I can't believe you just said that out loud." Brant shook his head and we all started laughing.

"I'll give Jake a call," I yawned. Five o'clock. "First I need a quick nap."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

I called Jacob and filled him about Brant, what he and his family were, along with the impending threat of leeches coming back around again. Brant respectfully slept on the couch while Hannah slept in my guest room. It was one of the most restless nights sleep I ever got. Just the thought of knowing Brant was in the living room sent my hormones intoa frenzy. Countless fantasies of he and I ran through my mind, and every time I heard him shift on the couch my body trembled with desire imagining it was me he was shifting under. Brant and Hannah left around 9 o'clock in the morning to pick up Carabelle. The pack meeting wasn't until 11, Brant and Carabelle would meet me at Jake's while Hannah would hang out with Dawn and Natasha. It was 10:45 I decided on taking a much needed cold shower.

Wolf stealth is something else. Although I was a shifter myself sometimes even I could drop my guard and not hear one of pack brothers approach, but I smelt him. Damn it! What the hell was he doing here? I stepped out of my shower and wrapped a towel around myself just in time for Sam to open my bathroom door. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I snarled. "Get the hell out!"

"You just met that asshole and you're already fucking him? I saw him and his _daughter _leave over an hour ago." Sam was enraged, he trembled slightly as he stepped closer.

"Not everyone is like you Sam! Besides, it's none of your damn business who I sleep with!" I yelled back at him gripping my towel. His eyes scanned my body for head to toe. What the hell is he thinking? The possessive look in his eyes told me this wouldn't end well. Sam was stronger than me trying to fight him wouldn't work. Stay calm Leah.

"You're just trying to make me jealous." He accused with a smirk. "But you don't have to..."

"I don't even want to know what that means." I walked past him and into my hallway. "Get out Sam, I don't want you here." I turned around only to feel Sam grab my arm, within seconds I was pinned against my hallway wall.

"You used to want me." Before I could object his lips crashed against mine. I was shocked! How dare he try and stake claim to me, I kneed him in the balls. He doubled over in pain. "You crazy bitch!"

"Don't you ever touch me again!" I kicked him in his side. "Get lost Sam, before I really lose my temper!"

"Ya know Leah," My ex stood up slowly. "I'm going to let you keep pretending you don't care about me while you have your fun with this Brant guy, and when you're done, give me a call."

"I'll never be done with Brant, what I have with him, is so much stronger than anything you will ever have with that skank of yours!" I spat back.

"Don't you fucking insult her!" I couldn't hold back my laugh.

"Insult her? If me calling her a skank is insulting, than what you're doing to her right now is down right disgusting. Here you are in _my house _trying to make passes at me. I wonder what your precious Emily would think if she knew you've tried many times to get at me when her back was turned." Sam's reaction was so quick, within a blink of an eye, he had me by the throat.

"If you even think of about telling anyone, about this, I will bury your new play toy." He had no idea who he was messing with, but he was going to find out. A sly smirk escaped his lips as he attempted another kiss, I turned my head and his lips landed on my cheek, I had never felt more violated in my whole entire life, than I did now. "I'll see you the meeting." He let go my throat. "You look good by the way." Sam retorted before walking out.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

I made it to Jake's place with a few seconds to spare.

"Leah, what happened?" Jake appraised my appearance and reached for my throat.

"Who the hell did that to you Leah?" Seth snarled now standing beside me.

"Its nothing, I'm fine." I lied.

"_Fine_ my ass, only one of us could leave a mark like that." Embry shook his head. Just then Brant pulled up with Carabelle.

"Just let it go for now." I urged the three of them.

"Let what go?" Brant slammed his truck door and made his way towards us, but he paused halfway. "What happened to your throat Leah." His eyes darkened picking up his pace.

"I took care of it." I assured him as he marched towards me and took a look at me close up. He took a deep breath. Carabelle was still standing by the car, she didn't move. Her eyes were black..._battle-mode_.

"Sam?" I didn't have to explain, I merely nodded. "You may have taken care of it, but I haven't yet!" Brant shifted his eyes to Jake. "With all due respect to you as the Alpha and your pack, I'm only going to say this once, when that chicken shit gets here. DO. NOT. INTERVENE." Once again Brant's tone was no longer sweet sultry and it was now angry and territorial.

"Alpha?" Quil spoke. "You told him Leah? You didn't even imprint on him!"

"Is that what this meeting's about? You broke the law?" Embry asked.

"Who gives a shit! That asshole put his hands on my sister!" Seth growled.

"What are you going to do anyway?" Paul smirked.

"DON'T. MOCK. HIM!" Carabelle hissed. Her tone mirrored her brother's. She ripped off one of Brant's side mirrors to his car and threw it at Paul, he ducked, but it still managed to graze the top of his head.

"Crazy bitch! You coulda took my head off!" Collin shoved Paul hard.

"Don't...call..her that!"

"You wanna see crazy?" Carabelle raised one eyebrow. "I'll show you crazy!"

"Collin!" Brant eyed his sister's mate. "I need you to stay close to Cara, she won't attack if you're in her way." He nodded joining her side. She was breathing heavy and fighting hard to regain control.

"Not...fair, Brant!" She managed to choke out. She wanted a piece of Sam too.

"NO ONE WILL INTERVENE. THIS IS BETWEEN BRANT AND SAM." Jacob ordered.

"Cara...your eyes." Collin murmured softly to Carabelle.

"What the hell is going on?" Brady asked. I shook my head, Brady was the last person who needed to ask questions. Brant was in the mode to hurt anyone who he thought was a threat to his family, and although he understood the imprint he wasn't jumping for joy about it.

"You and I will talk later." Brant replied now looking only at Brady.

"Let's get this meeting started..." Sam and Jared finally arrived. I backed up slowly as Brant spun around.

"I would move if I were you!" Carabelle advised to Jared who was standing close to Sam. He backed away from his pack brother slowly.

We didn't see Brant move, his speed was like lightning, but we did hear the cracking of several bones in Sam's face as Brant's fist connected to his jaw. Sam dropped instantly, he whimpered in pain, holding his face as Brant kneeled down beside him.

"Did you not catch my drift at the bonfire?" Brant spoke calmly. "If you ever bring your needle dick near Leah again," He began to say as Sam tried to phase, his body blurred but the pain from the broken bones in his face must've been too much. Brant dug his hand into Sam's right leg, breaking into his flesh in the process. He let out a desperate howl, several pack members turned away, it wasn't easy for them to watch. Seth on the other hand glared hard at Sam, he didn't want to miss a thing. "Don't interrupt me Sammy boy! If I even think you're having impure thoughts about Leah, I will cause damage that enhanced healing can't even fix!"

Was it wrong for me to be totally turned on right now?

Brant got up and walked back over towards me, his eyes now starting to go back to normal. Jared started looking Sam over.

"Why isn't he healing?" The question came out not in a aggressive way from Jared, he had already seen the damage Brant could cause and I knew he wasn't trying to set him off again.

"He'll heal, it'll just take a little longer than usual." Brant responded without bothering to turn back around.

"Take Sam to Old Quil's Jared, and don't let him out of your sight, while I think of the proper punishment." Jacob ordered.

"What...the hell...are...you...two?" Jared was attempting to help Sam up, but with his leg wound he had to shift his weight completely on him for support. I didn't feel sorry for him after what he did. I wonder how Emily is going to twist this around as my fault?

**XOXOXOXOXO**

We settled into Jake's place allowing Carabelle and Brant to join our Alpha at the center in the living room.

"I just want to say something," Carabelle began, "Paul, I apologize for almost taking your head off back there when it comes to our kind and our mates, and loved ones mate's," She took a deep breath. "No one should ever touch them in any other way but platonically, if they value their life, when we go into battle-mode we get tunnel vision, when you insulted my brother, I saw you as a threat. Sam is lucky to be alive. If we were full blood travelers he would've died today for his disrespectful actions. We're very protective and territorial of our loved ones."

"No harm, no foul, we're cool." Paul flashed a smile.

"You owe me a new mirror." Brant mumbled.

"Put it on my tab." Carabelle rolled her eyes.

"Well it's a good thing I imprinted on you instead of Brady, because Darla can't keep her hands off of him. Right, Brady?" Collin teased my cousin, Jake smacked him upside his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" We hadn't told the pack yet that Brady imprinted on Hannah last night.

"Who the hell is Darla?" Brant demanded.

"Brady's ex, he dumped her two months ago," Paul answered, I stood up and started waving my hands in the air to get his attention, in hopes I could get him to shut up, but he just kept going, "She shows up at Jake's garage looking for him its pretty fucking pathetic I'm surprised she wasn't at the bonfire last night." He snorted as he finally noticed me. "Leah what the hell is your problem?"

"You're a dumb ass that's what my problem is!" I shot back.

"I imprinted on Brant's daughter last night." Brady blurted out.

"Oh shit." Paul groaned.

"Darla, best watch her back." Carabelle spat.

"Speaking of imprinting on my daughter, referring to her as _jailbait _wasn't your best first impression."

"You called Hannah jailbait?" Seth shook his head. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I honestly didn't think she heard me." He defended himself.

"Well she did, you've got some serious making up to do and it's your lucky day" Brant pulled out his wallet and handed Brady a sheet of paper."Hannah's jeep is parked in front of Embry's place. I'm sure Leah's told you about Hannah's love for Betty Boop. That website should be useful." Quil and Seth couldn't stop smiling. "That can be your first task on your path to redeeming yourself and getting back in Hannah's good graces."

"Thanks, Brant. I know my imprinting on your daughter isn't exactly something you're thrilled about."

"It isn't ideal, but her happiness means more to me, than the way I feel."

"I told you working for Jake, was the way to go. Tricking out your imprintee's ride is gonna cost you some major bucks." Embry chortled. Brady nodded in agreement.

"Now that we have that settled, Brant, you referred to what you and Carabelle do as a family business, does that mean that Hannah will be involved once she gets older?" Jake's question made Brady tense up a bit.

Brant shook his head. "One parent must be at least full blood traveler, I'm close to it, since my grandfather, and dad married meta's, but still I have human genes, not to mention her biological mother is human. Hannah's strength will only be equal to that of a newborn vampire, while Carabelle and I are three times stronger than a vampire during the first year of their existence. Full blood travelers are twice as strong as us. Not to mention we have no idea what vampire venom could do to Hannah. It's not worth the risk, if she plays a role at all it will be more behind the scenes." Brady relaxed immediately.

"We have over 100 members in our organization, spread throughout the world, hybrids like ourselves, full blood travelers/meta-humans, humans, shifters, skin-walkers, and so forth, but not all are involved in physical combat. You'll never meet them all, the principle players are our family members." Carabelle added.

"So, will we get a chance to meet your family members?" I asked.

"You already met our grandmother." Brant replied.

"When?" I think I would've remembered that.

"At the nightclub, Cameron?" Carabelle grinned, the cute young redhead? "She wasn't wearing her _cover_."

"I thought you said your grandparents lived in Charleston with your parents." I was confused.

"Remember, travelers can travel at the speed of thought?" He pointed to his temple and laughed.

"Can you two _do_ that?"

"Yes, Hannah can too, but it takes a lot out of her. She requires a few hours of sleep after _traveling_. She hasn't traveled to Prominere yet, she'd be stuck at fifteen, but she has traveled other places here on Earth. She'll travel to Prominere when she turns 21, My great-grandfather who was only human traveled with my great grandmother and he slept for three days, his body had to adjust the changes that were taking place making him immortal, it won't take Hannah that long. Shifters and Skin-walkers rest for about 18 hours aftera traveler takes them to Prominere." Brant explained.

"What about leeches and werewolves?" Embry asked.

"Leeches...vampires and children of the moon are prohibited from entering Prominere, if a traveler brought one to Prominere they would receive the ultimate punishment." Carabelle cringed.

"What's the ultimate punishment? What can be done to immortals?"

"When you commit a crime in Prominere you go to prison." They both answered.

"Prison, that's it?" Jake repeated.

"Prominere's offenders are cyrogenically frozen while they serve time. Attempting to bring a vampire or werewolf into Prominere's realm would give the automatic sentence of being frozen for all eternity. No one has ever attempted to do that." Brant explained.

"Like in Demolition Man!" Paul shot up from his seat.

"I never heard of it." Brady mumbled.

"Of course you haven't pup, it's a movie from the 90's, a science fiction action film starring Sylvester Stallone and Wesley Snipes. Sandra Bullock, Nigel Hawthorne, and Denis Leary. The film tells the story of two men one, an evil crime lord played by Wesley Snipes; the other, a risk-taking police officer, Sylvester Stallone, who are cryogenically frozen in the year 1996 and reawakened in 2032. Following a massive earthquake in 2010 that destroyed much of Los Angeles, it merged with San Diego to form a planned city called San Angeles in which all crime has seemingly been eliminated from mainstream society."

"My sister needs to let you get out more Paul." Jake shook his head.

"You act like you've never seen Demolition Man, Jake, I know you have." Paul argued.

"To see Sandra Bullock, she was hot back then. So it's like that, the prison has a bunch of immortals in ice cubes, right?" Jake asked.

"Exactly, but unlike the movie, there's no exposure to subconscious rehabilitation techniques. You're just frozen, you see everything, you feel everything, times passes slowly, and you can't do anything about it, because travelers/meta's are immortal the shortest sentence is 100 years and that's just for a misdemeanor! You don't even want to know how much time you could serve for a felony. Let's just say Prominere's crime rate is extremely low." We all sat quietly after hearing Brant explain _prison _in Prominere.

"Well," Jake sighed. "How long do we have before the bloodsuckers surface again?"

"Usually it takes six months to a year, from when we first arrive to our destination and plant base. I'll call my family and see if they can make an appearance in the near future." Brant answered.

"Well, I guess that covers everything, we'll beef up security, you and Carabelle can patrol with us."

"We plan to." Brant replied.

**XOXOXOXOX**

It was no surprise that Carabelle wanted to spend some private time with Collin. Hannah decided she wanted to hang out with Dawn, Natasha, and Claire over at Seth's house, she was trying to understand imprinting and how it worked, while Brady went to work immediately online trying to find and purchase the perfect Betty Boop decorations to get him out of the _wolf house _with Hannah, although they had been around one another for a few hours after the pack meeting she was still giving him the cold shoulder. I could tell it made Brady felt pretty bad about hurting her feelings and he was desperate to make things right. Brant and I made it back to my house and for the first time in a while he and I were completely alone...

**A/N: Sorry I had to end it here, but this chapter would've been way too long. Read and review, thanks once again for reading. If you guys want to see anyone else's POV let me know, I will try and make it happen, just let me know See you next week!**


	6. Chapter Five: Mirrors

**To My Lovely Reviewers!**

**Lilly042004**: You likie...me happy!

**Neviegirl**: And I have only just begun, Emily will get what's coming to her and it will be epic.

**Hgmsnoopy**: Thanks so much, I hope you enjoy the following when chapter.

**Lunjul:** Thanks, your reviews keep me motivated.

**Brankel1:** One of my favorite reviewers...need I say more?

**Rocklesson86:** Really? You put a big smile on my face, thank you.

**Thanks to the following for adding my story to their alerts: **hgmsnoopy; xluvinvainx; & JustSmile25

**Thanks to the following for adding my story to their favorites: **Neviegirl; belladonna-eyes; & lilly042004

**Double thanks to Leito for doing both! **

**Please visit my profile and vote on my poll question: Once Noble Intentions is complete, I will be writing sequel(s), prequel(s), or concurrent narrative(s) which story should I write next?**

**Seth Clearwater/Dawn Whitecloud - Dawn of a New Day  
Embry Call/Natasha Washington - A Place to Call Home  
Quil Ateara/Claire Young - Young At Heart  
Carabelle Noble/Collin Littlesea - Noble Obsession  
Hannah Noble/Brady Fuller - A Noble Radiance**

**Chapter Five: Mirrors**

_And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side_

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_  
_Just put your hand on the glass_  
_I'm here tryin' to pull you through_  
_You just gotta be strong_

_I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space that now you hold_  
_Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_I couldn't get any bigger_  
_With anyone else beside me_  
_And now it's clear as this promise_  
_That we're making_  
_Two reflections into one_  
_Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

**Justin Timberlake - Mirrors**

**Brant's POV**

Did Leah truly understand how deep this bond between us went, could she comprehend the thatmy heart knew no greater love than what I felt for her at this moment? I was experiencing spiritual growth and awakening since the moment Leah walked into my club.

There were so many things I still hadn't told Leah. Too much information at once could send a person into emotional overload, and I didn't want to do that to her. Amarantha, my great great grandmother told me while in training if I ever met my twin flame in this lifetime and she wasn't a traveler, I'd have to be careful going about revealing too much to her at once. When Amarantha first met Noah, my great grandfather, he reacted badly because it was way too much to take in.

"Are you hungry?" I was standing in Leah's kitchen.

"No, not really." She sighed. "And that says a lot coming from me, I'm always fuckin' hungry." She shrugged. "I'm just trying to grasp all of this. The bloodsuckers, is one thing, I can handle that, it's why I am what I am, but this...this feeling I have for you, I'm still trying to come to terms with it. These feelings are just so intense, not even in the pack mind have I seen anything as strong as what I feel for you, and we just met."

"See that's where you're wrong Leah, we haven't _just met_. I'm the oldest friend you've ever had. I've been a part of you since we first entered this world lifetimes ago." I joined her in the living room and took her hand into mine, I placed her hand over my chest, and then brought my free hand up to hers. "We have the same heartbeat. We're one Leah. Tell me what's happening to you right now." She shook her head.

"I don't know if I can..." She muttered.

"Try for me, please." Yes I was begging, something I never thought I would do for anyone, but she had me in the palm of her hand.

"You've evolved more than I have in this lifetime, this is easier for you than it is for me, I-"

"Leah, just close your eyes, let your spirit take over." I urged her. I watched her eyes flutter shut, she took a deep breath and I waited patiently for her to open up to me completely.

"There's this electrifying feeling between you and I, I can't even begin to describe, I feel this deep seated unity that I have never felt before, when you look into my eyes, time has no meaning, looking into your eyes, I see myself."

"So many previous lives Leah have led us to this moment, if you and I were not readyto be together, we would've never found one another in this life." My words brought Leah out of her trance and she looked at me. "Loving me right now is alright, because I love you too." I lifted Leah into my arms and carried her into her bedroom.

**Leah's POV**

There wasn't a part of Brant's body I didn't want to explore. I had to see every inch of him and every aspect, and he was perfect. "You're so beautiful," He uttered between kisses, his eyes reflected pools of love. He was quenching a thirst in me I never knew I had. His kisses became more urgent as he filled me and I broke away with a gasp of pleasure. My body began to quiver, as the cosmic connection between us strengthened ten times over. The slow rhythm accelerated to very insistent and demanding thrusts. I wanted more, more of him, more of this. Just when I thought I'd go insane he sent me over the edge. I welcomed the weight of him nearly crushing me, I didn't want him to move.

"Wow," I finally managed to say after about twenty minutes of blissful silence. I was resting my head on Brant's chest and tracing the lines across his abs. "That was..."

"Indescribable," He finished.

"Will it always be like this between us, so intense?"

"For twin flames...everything is more intense, there are so many other levels we'll exceed together."

"What type of languages are spoken in Prominere?"

"Well, that's real random Leah." Brant chuckled. "The same ones that are spoken here, the only difference is, everyone pretty much is multi-lingual, but the most common spoken language on Prominere is Latin and Early Modern English."

I immediately went into a fit of hysterics.

"You mean to tell me, meta-humans walk around sounding like William Shakespeare?"

"It's still English, Leah." He smirked.

"I never understood a word of Shakespeare, I knew Romeo and Juliet was about star crossed lovers but I really didn't understand everything until I saw Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes on the big screen. Then again I'm not sure how old Willy would feel about the updated hip modern Verona version of his play."

"At least they stuck to the original dialogue." Brant pointed out. "You should be prepared Leah, my great grandmother prefers to speak that way, and if my great grandfather got used to it, I'm sure you'd have no problem with it either." He kissed my forehead and reached for his boxers.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he handed me my tank top and boy shorts.

"Art thou famished?"

"The only reason I even have a damn clue of what you just said is because the word _famished _was used in that sentence. Your great grandmother is going to hate me!" I rolled my eyes.

"That's impossible, you're my twin soul, she'd have to hate me in order to hate you." He extended his hand to mine. "Come on, let me make you something to eat."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

After Brant and I took shower, he called his daughter and invited her over to eat with us.

"It smells so good in here dad, what did you make?" Hannah walked in.

"Nothing too fancy, Italian Baked Chicken and Pastina, could you help Leah set the table?"

"Sure." Hannah greeted me with a hug.

"How are the girls?"

"They're good, Natasha is having a small get together over at her and Embry's place later on tonight."

"Have you spoke to Brady?"I handed her three plates, she nearly dropped them.

"No." She really didn't need to answer me on that question after fumbling my dishes around.

"How long are you going to be mad at him? He never meant to hurt your feelings Hanny." I almost did a double take hearing Brant defend my cousin.

"I'm not even mad at him, in all honesty I got over my anger about two hours after he said what he did, besides I am jail-bait._" _She shrugged placing silverwaredown next to each dish. "And thinking back _small-fry _is kind of funny, cute really." She smirked sitting down.

"So why have you been ignoring him?" I sat across from her as Brant placed the food in the center of the table.

Hannah shifted uncomfortably.

"We're complete strangers Leah." She murmured. "I've never really hung out with guys who weren't family, not to mention this whole imprinting thing is a little overwhelming."

I understood now, for a minute there, I thought the kid was being a little harsh, yes it was messed up what Brady said, but he was remorseful for it.

"He makes me feel..._funny_." She confessed, Brant choked on his water. I held back my laughter.

"What do you mean _funny_?" Brant sounded a little caught off guard by his daughter's admission.

"When he tried to talk to me earlier today, I couldn't find my voice." She wasn't giving him the cold shoulder, the poor girl was shy. "Did you know he not only purchased all of the stuff for my new jeep, but he actually drove to the place to pick everything up? I nodded, Brady sent us a picture of his work so far, the jeep was coming along really great. "The place was three hours away! He and Collin plan on finishing it tonight." She shook her head. "When he wasn't paying attention to me, I couldn't stop staring at him, when he'd laugh or talk, my stomach would start doing flip flops, I felt like I had been on a roller coaster ride and wanted to puke...but I liked it." She blushed.

"You have a crush on him? Already?" Brant's voice went up three octaves. She nodded slowly.

"It doesn't make sense right? And this tug in my chest when we're apart, I'm just...so...so...frustrated!" Hannah relented pushing her food around on her plate. "I have to admit I am lucky in a sense, because I'm part traveler, it isn't painful, but it's difficult."

"It get's easier, I think you should really talk to Claire and the girls, especially Claire, she was experiencing some of the same things you feel right now when Quil imprinted on her." I suggested.

"We talked a little today, but we couldn't really go into detail like I wanted us to." She murmured. "Too many supernatural beings with enhanced hearing."

"Why don't you just invite the girls here right now? I made more than enough food if anyone is hungry." Brant suggested.

"But dad," Hannah groaned.

"Don't worry, I need to _travel _to your grandparents place and give them a heads up, arrange a visit here to La Push."

"You can't just call?"

"My grandmother isn't a phone person." Hannah laughed. "She's a little old fashion."

"I'll be back in time for the party at Embry's." He leaned over and kissed me, within a blink of an eye he was gone. I sat there stunned looking at the empty chair next to me for God knows how long and couldn't pull myself out of my shocked state until I heard Hannah on the phone.

"Hey dad the next time you plan on _traveling _you may want to give Leah a little warning." She ended the conversation.

_Sorry about that babe._

"It's okay." I replied out loud. Wait a damn minute! **Did I just hear Brant in my head?**

_You did. _He chuckled. _It's our telepathic link, just another perk of reuniting with one's twin soul._

**Why am I just hearing you now? Why couldn't I hear you before?**

_What have we done differently today that we haven't done before?_

Suddenly I was watching myself with Brant making love.

_The telepathic link doesn't always happen with twin souls, you and I have something very special Leah. _I wasn't totally freaked out, perhaps it had something to do with the fact that I already shared my mind and thoughts with the pack, the only difference is this would be fun. _Leah?_

**Yes?**

_Are you alright with this? _I could hear the apprehension in Brant's tone.

**It's fine. Tell your family I said hello.**

_I will, there are some other things that need to be discussed, but I think we don't have to dive into that just now. I love you._

**I love you too.**

"And she's back." Hannah laughed looking at me from across the table.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Pre-party at Leah's house!" Natasha laughed opening the front door with Dawn, Claire, and Bella.

"Hey there Hannah." Claire gave the newest wolf girl a big hug.

"You girls didn't have to do this tonight, with Natasha's get together a few hours away."

"Oh no girlfriend, yes we did, besides it's the guys turn to put that little party together." Claire took a seat.

"We always have a little party for the new imprintees." Bella smiled.

"Damn Leah, your man sure can cook!" Natasha made a plate of food and brought into the kitchen. "You better hold on to him girl!" Oh, I plan to.

"All of this is for me?" Hannah's face turned red.

"And me!" Carabelle spoke up, she was sitting on my kitchen counter. "Hey there Legs." She winked at me.

"Where the heck did she come from? She wasn't in the kitchen a few seconds ago." Bella stared at Carabelle in disbelief.

"Damn _travelers_..." I rolled my eyes.

"That is so cool." Dawn grinned at Carabelle as she made her way into my living room.

"Where have you been?" Hannah eyed her aunt carefully.

"Just dropped Brant's truck off at Jake's garage to get the door mirror replaced."

"Okay ladies let's get started." Just as I was about to sit down beside Hannah I heard a knock on the door, I took a brief inventory of who was already here, someone was missing. "Duh, that must be Rachel." She was the only person I could think of, so when I opened my front door I wasn't surprised to see her, however I was pretty caught off guard by who was with her. "Kim." Emily's best friend.

"Hey Leah, I hope you don't mind if I came, Jared is over at Embry's place helping get things ready for tonight." I appraised her appearance still feeling a little hesitant as I let her in. Kim was pretty much connected at the hip to my cousin, why was she here? "Jared told me what happened with Sam today. I just couldn't be around them two right now. " I'm sure Emily was blaming me in some form or fashion, whatever. "I'm really sorry Leah that happened to you." Sam's punishment entailed him having to do double shifts of patrols for three months. It was a win/win for the whole pack, it meant less time on patrol for all of us and more time with our loved ones.

"You don't have to apologize for Sam's fuck ups."

"So glad you finally joined us Kim." Claire used to be really close to her aunt but after Quil told her about Emily and Sam messing around behind my back before he shifted their relationship changed. Emily lied and told her she didn't do anything with Sam until after the imprint. What a liar. Claire moved out of Sam and Emily's place on her eighteenth birthday and moved in with Quil. She still worked for her aunt, but it was strictly business and nothing more. "Okay now that the whole gang is here," Claire turned her attention to Hannah. "Our little sister here is going through the same things I went through with Quil when he first imprinted."

Hannah sunk further down in her seat.

"There is nothing to feel embarrassed about. You have to understand, Brady knows how you feel." Dawn's assurance only made Hannah's heart start beating fast.

"Calm dawn, it's all good Hanny. Look, Brady would never hang your crush for him over your head, although he's aware of your feelings and he doesn't see you that way doesn't mean he's going to run around with other girls, out of respect for you he won't date, it would break his heart to see you hurt."

"But I thought Brady and Collin were a bunch of pervs." Hannah shook her head confused.

"My Collin is not a perv anymore!" Carabelle objected.

"Cause he finally got some." Natasha said under her breath.

"I heard that." Carabelle playfully nudged Natasha.

"I honestly don't feel Brady should have to put dating on hold just because I'm too young for him right now." Hannah was so selfless.

"Don't you realize you're the true reason behind why Brady dumped Darla?" Hannah's eyes darkened slightly just by hearing Brady's ex's name, everyone looked at me with shocked expressions, none of them knew the reason behind the abrupt end of Darla and Brady. "It was like he knew you were coming, and didn't want to be with someone when you showed up. It happens like that sometimes. Some imprints are stronger than others, not the love, but the bond. Seth felt it for almost a year before Dawn showed up. Embry felt it for about six months before he started going to college with Bella and I. Brady felt that tug in his chest, and he saw it in the pack mind of Seth and Embry before Dawn and Natasha showed up."

"I used to be so shy around Quil, my words wouldn'tcome out. Here was this older handsome guy, paying no other girls any attention but me." I could tell by the look in her eyes she was reliving those earlier days. "I was so queasy one day, and once again Quil was trying to get to know me, and I..." She sighed. "I threw up all over his shoes." Hannah's eyes widened to Claire's confession and the whole room rang with laughter. "It turns out I had the flu." She finally said. "Even after that he still just wanted to make me happy, he brought me his mother's homemade soup every day, he was still in high school at the time, but instead of hanging with Jake and Embry that week after school he spent every day with me." She took a deep breath.

_"_With that being said, you could be a total Spaatz and Brady would still think you were perfect, I mean look at how that dumb ass Sam sees _Skanky McSkankerson_, he thinks the bitch shits rainbows and we know that ain't true!" Natasha added, we all started snickering again, Kim's giggles were slightly delayed but she joined in moments later.

We spent the next two hours talking and joking around before making our way over to Embry's and Natasha's place. I was pleasantly surprised to see Brant already there.

"I missed you." We embraced and he kissed me softly. I felt complete again.

"Missed you too, when did you get back?"

"About an hour ago, Seth texted me earlier told me to just show up to up at Embry's place, I crashed in the guest room, just woke up about ten minutes ago, I never get tired going, just tired coming back."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Alright, alright, alright!" Embry yelled, Natasha joined his side and he draped his arm around her. "We set up the stage out in the backyard, for more room since we have a bigger group now, there's a large free standing canopy, with comfortable lawn furniture, plenty of tiki torches, and lots of refreshments including alcohol and non-alcohol beverages."

"A stage?" Brant inquired.

"Karaoke night baby!" Natasha laughed. "And we're doing duets, since everyone has partners now."

"What partners?" Hannah asked looking around.

"Take a wild guess." Seth laughed looking over at Brady standing in the corner and then back at Hannah.

"What are the rules?" There was always some weird twist in Embry and Natasha's karaoke parties.

"You don't get to chose your own songs," Natasha picked up a small plastic container. "In this box we have the couples names, one person from each couple will pick a name out of the box, whichever couple they chose they get to chose what song you'll sing. Embry and I will pick a name first."

"Why do you guys get to go first?" Rachel objected.

"At home court advantage baby!" Natasha retorted.

"You do the honors babe." Embry coaxed his girlfriend. She closed her eyes and reached in. She unfolded the paper and looked up at all of us before revealing on the piece of paper who they had.

"Oh hell no!" Paul threw up his hands. "I'm not doing country this time!" Last time we did trio's and quartets. Poor Paul was teamed up with Seth and Dawn, they had to do _Friends in Low Places _by_ Garth Brooks_. Country was the only genre of music Paul didn't listen to, even with the caption he did terrible, it was great.

Embry and Natasha used a composition book to write down a few choices without showing us. After three minutes they made a decision.

"Alright the song Paul and Rachel will be singing tonight is drum roll please..._.Opposites Attract _by _Paula Abdul & The Wild Pair_!"

"Damn Natasha, I thought we were cool!" Paul shook his head.

"We are!" Natasha argued. "Embry wanted you guys to sing _Sixteen Going on Seventeen _from _The Sound of Music _I saved your ass!"

"Our turn." Rachel dug her hand in the container, while Paul snatched the composition book out of Embry's hand.

"Quil and Claire!" She announced.

"Please be kind." Claire begged.

"What fun is that?" Paul smirked writing down one answer and showing it to Rachel, her eyes lid up and she nodded her head. "_You're The One That I Want _by _Olivia Newton _and _John Travolta_!"

"I love that song!" Claire clapped her hands, Quil's reaction: not too happy. In the pack mind everyone knew how many times Claire made Quil sit down and watch _Grease _with her, she was a huge John Travolta fan...Quil...he appreciated the bad guy he played in _Face Off, _but that was about it.

Paul handed Quil the composition book and gave him a wink.

"Asshole." He mumbled.

"Seth and Dawn!" Rachel waved the paper in her hand.

After a little debate, Rachel and Paul picked _Islands In The Stream _by_ Dolly Parton _and _Kenny Rogers_, Dawn being the huge country fan she is appeared very happy, Seth was thrilled because Dawn was. It didn't come as surprise that Seth and Dawn somehow picked Embry and Natasha.

"This shit is fixed!" Collin yelled.

"Just because I picked out my best friend's name doesn't mean I cheated!" Dawn defended herself.

Seth and Dawn chose _Give You My Heart __by__ Babyface and Toni Braxton, one_ of Natasha's favorite songs...surprise, surprise, and since Dawn and Seth already went they just chosefor another couple to go, they picked us.

_At least we don't need the __composition __book. _Brant smirked.

**True. **I laughed.

I pulled out Bella and Jake, I showed everyone.

_The mighty Alpha and his mate. _Brant joked.

**Should we ****embarrass ****their asses or should we be nice?**

_Jake isn't a bad guy, he let me kick Sam's ass. _I shrugged.

"Why aren't you guys writing shit down?" Paul asked.

"Cause they don't need to, their communicating telepathically." Carabelle informed everyone.

"No fucking way!" Seth stared at me.

"It's a twin flame thing, not everyone can do it." I refocused my attention back to Brant, I knew this wasn't going to be the end of it, but I just wanted to try and have a normal night for once.

**I've Had the Time of My life by Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes?**

Brant started laughing out loud.

"What did you guys chose?" Bella folded her arms across her chest and glared playfully at us.

"Nobody puts baby in the corner!" Brant almost sounded exactly like Patrick Swayze when he said that movie's well known quote.

"It's a fun song, I can bite the bullet." Jake shrugged picking up the notebook.

"Well, well, well." My stepsister held up me and Brant's name.

"Oh shit..." I mumbled. I already knew what song Bella was going to chose, a song I hated to admit I liked because the male lead was George Michael. I was a George Michael fan!

"_As_ (_I'll Be Loving You Always) _by _George Michael _and _Mary J Blige." _Jake and Bella both said it aloud.

"Damn pack mind." I huffed, to think the one song I kept in my head to keep the guys away would seal my fate. "Jared and Kim can go."

"Finally!"

_I love Mary J...but George Michael? _Brant raised one brow.

**Don't judge me. **I tried to sound angry but came out more like a plea.

Jared and Kim ended up picking Collin and Carabelle, they went with _I Run To You by Lady Antebellum_, even though they were a group they had a male and female part so we gave them a pass.

It was downto Jared and Kim along with Hannah and Brady. Brady let Hannah chose the song for Jared and Kim.

"Ain't_ Nothing Like the Real Thing Baby __by__ Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrel." _Hannah announced.

"That's not what I was expecting." Jared nodded in approval.

"_Don't Go Breaking My Heart, Elton John _and _Kiki Dee."_

"Seriously Jared?" Brady smirked.

"It fits." Hannah smiled finally at Brady.

Let the fun and games begin!

**Author's Note: The next view chapters will be about Brant and Leah getting to one another, some pack fun, Emily gets what's coming to her, Leah meets Brant's family and so forth. It's the quiet before the storm...**

**Please visit my profile and vote on my poll question: Once Noble Intentions is complete, I will be writing sequel(s), prequel(s), or concurrent narrative(s) which story should I write next?**

**Seth Clearwater/Dawn Whitecloud - Dawn of a New Day  
Embry Call/Natasha Washington - A Place to Call Home  
Quil Ateara/Claire Young - Young At Heart  
Carabelle Noble/Collin Littlesea - Noble Obsession  
Hannah Noble/Brady Fuller - A Noble Radiance**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this fun chapter, please review, favorite, and add to your alerts! Thanks again for reading ~cyber hugs~**


	7. Chapter Six: I'm Just a Girl

**I have a beta her name is IAmPhoenix and she is awesome!**

**To My Lovely Reviewers!**

**lundyred**: I have a feeling you are going to like this chapter!

**Brankel1:** Looks, like A Noble Radiance is in the lead...

**Thanks to the following for adding my story to their alerts: ****winstonwolfe; klr52; Color me cruel; & aliciaheredia5**

**Thanks to the following for adding my story to their favorites: ****ashley920; realworldiscruel; & OhMySaturnxo**

**Double thanks to ****pqueen14**** for doing both! **

**Please visit my profile and vote on my poll question: Once Noble Intentions is ****complete****, I will be writing sequel(s), prequel(s), or concurrent narrative(s) which story should I write next?**

**Seth Clearwater/Dawn Whitecloud - Dawn of a New Day  
Embry Call/Natasha Washington - A Place to Call Home  
Quil Ateara/Claire Young - Young At Heart  
Carabelle Noble/Collin Littlesea - Noble Obsession  
Hannah Noble/Brady Fuller - A Noble Radiance**

**Chapter Six - Just A Girl**

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights_

_'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be_  
_'Cause they won't let me drive_  
_Late at night I'm just a girl,_  
_Guess I'm some kind of freak_  
_'Cause they all sit and stare_  
_With their eyes_

_I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?_  
_What I've succumbed to Is making me numb_  
_I'm just a girl, my apologies_  
_What I've become is so burdensome_  
_I'm just a girl, lucky me_  
_Twiddle-dum there's no comparison_

**_I'm Just A Girl by No Doubt_**

_Karaoke Performances_

_(A/N: This chapter would be way too long if I put the lyrics to each song; quick recap)_

**Leah & Brant:**_(As) I'll Be Loving You Always by George Michael and Mary J Blige_

**Carabelle & Collin:**_I Run To You by Lady Antebellum_

**Bella & Jake: **_I've Had the Time of My life by Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes_

**Natasha & Embry: **_Give You My Heart by Babyface and Toni Braxton_

**Seth & Dawn**_: Islands In The Stream by Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers_

**Claire & Quil**_: You're The One That I Want by Olivia Newton and John Travolta_

**Rachel & Paul: **_Opposites Attract by Paula Abdul & The Wild Pair_

**Jared& Kim: **_Aint Nothing Like the Real Thing Baby by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrel_

**Hannah& Brady: **_Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John _and _Kiki Dee_

**H****annah's POV**

I had never seen my father so happy before. Leah was the perfect medicine for him. To watch the two was a sight to be seen, watching them sing to one another. You'd think the two had been together for years.

_**[Brant]**__  
As around the sun the earth knows she's revolving  
And the rosebuds know to bloom in early May  
Just as hate knows love's a cure  
You can rest your mind assured  
That I'll be lovin' you always_

As now can't reveal the mystery of tomorrow  
But in passing will grow older every day  
Just as all is born is new  
You know what I say is true  
That I'll be lovin' you always

_**[Leah]**__  
Did you know that true love asks for nothing  
Her acceptance is the way we pay  
Did you know that life has given love a guarentee  
That last through forever  
__Another day_

_**[Brant]**__ As today I know I'm living for tomorrow  
Couldn't make me be the past but that I mustn't fear  
__**[Leah] **__Now I know deep in my mind  
The love of me I left behind  
__**[Brant]**__ And I'll be loving you always_

_**[Both]**__  
Until the rainbow burns the stars out of the sky  
Until the ocean covers every mountain high  
Until the dolphins fly and parrots live at sea  
Until we dream of life and life becomes a dream_

Until the day is night and night becomes the day  
Until the trees and seas just up and fly away  
Until the day that eight times eight times eight is four  
Until the day that it's the day that I'm no more

Dad and Leah's performance got a standing ovation. The next few performances were pretty humorous to say the least. We were all nearly rolling on the floor when Jake and Bella attempted to replicate the actual moves of _Dirty Dancing_ when Baby allows herself to trust both Johnny and her own capabilities, as Johnny lifts her high into the air as they'd been meant to do in their Sheldrake performance, into the pose that became the most recognizable image from the film.

Bella and Jake held it together for a few seconds before Bella lost her balance and fell on Jake. Dawn and Natasha could actually sing very well and it didn't seem to come as a surprise to everyone else who already knew the two best friends had skills. Quil and Collin had the best male voices.

"Okay Hannah and Brady, last ones!" Kim and I actually flipped a coin on who would go last, since the two us were both pretty shy. I winced a little in my seat as I stood up.

"Don't worry we got this." Brady assured me and took my hand and led me towards the stage. I was in a fist full of nerves as I passed my dad and Leah, they both gave me reassuring smiles. "I'm here with you the whole time, we can make asses of ourselves together." He hadn't let go of my hand yet, his temperature was so warm. I looked over at Embry and gave him a nod to let him know I was ready to make an ass of myself.

_**[Brady] **__Don't go breaking my heart..._

_**[Me]**__ I couldn't if I tried_

_**[Brady]**__Honey, if I get restless_

_**[Me] **__Baby, you're not that kind_

_**[Both] **__Nobody knows it_

_**[Me]**__When I was down  
__**[Brady]**__ I was your clown_

_**[Me]**__Right from the start  
__**[Brady] **__I gave you my heart  
__**[Me] **__I gave you my heart_

_**[Brady]**__ So don't go breaking my heart  
__**[Me]**__ I won't go breaking your heart  
__**[Brady]**__ Don't go breaking my heart_

_**[Me] **__So don't misunderstand me  
__**[Brady]**__ You put the light in my life  
__**[Me]**__ Oh, you put the spark to the flame  
__**[Brady] **__I've got your heart in my sights_

_**[Brady] **__So don't go breaking my heart  
__**[Me]**__ I won't go breaking your heart  
__**[Brady]**__ Don't go breaking my heart_

"Has anyone ever told you, you sound like a young Madonna?" Seth clapped his hands.

"Looks like we're going to turn our duo into a trio!" Natasha hugged me while Dawn gave me a thumbs up.

"80's Modanna is the best, I would love to hear you sing _Crazy For You!" _Rachel giggled

"My s_mall fry _here has some pipes!" Brady beamed at me, I immediately started blushing, he called _his small-fry_. I was looking at the short nicknames in a whole new light, I liked them now.

"Did you know your daughter could sing like that?" Leah eyed my dad.

"Of course, you'd think she wouldn't be so shy." My father playfully tousled my hair.

"Well you're definitely teaming up with me and Natasha the next the time we do groups!" I wondered if Dawn was always this excited about karaoke, the beautiful young blonde seemed excited about everything.

"Alright listen up guys!" Jacob spoke up over everyone. Embry turned down the radio. "Brant's family will be _traveling _in tomorrow. The whole pack as well as the imprints are invited for dinner, I think it would do us all some good if we did a little bonding before talking business."

"Our place is about 45 minutes from here, it's a little secluded, we like our privacy, we would also like if you all stayed the night." Brant added. "Amarantha and Noah, my great grandparents live in Prominere, they do not _travel _often, too many obligations keep them from visiting." My eyes widened as I stared at my dad. Had he told Leah yet about my great great grandparents? He shook his head quickly.

"Oh great." I mumbled. I knew Leah would be pissed at my dad once she found out about Mother Amarantha and Father Noah, baby steps...my butt!

"What about patrols?" Paul asked.

"Still the same, driving to Brant's place takes 45 minutes, it should take us only about 20 minutes to get back to La Push if we phase."

"Is there enough room for us all?" Natasha looked around. "We're a pretty big group."

"We have more than enough room." Carabelle smirked with a wink.

"What about Sam and Emily?" I couldn't stand the two of them, all of the pain, betrayal, and heartache they caused Leah made me not want to have those two under the same roof as us.

"As long as that douche and skank stay away from Leah and bite their tongue we should be fine." My dad responded firmly. Aunt Carabelle simply rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything we should know about your family before meeting them?" Brady sat down next to me.

Oh plenty, but I'm sure dad won't get into it right now.

"We address our grandparents differently from the way humans do." Carabelle spoke up. "You can only imagine since travelers are immortal how much time it would take to address our parent's parents and so forth,"

"So instead," My dad took over. "We refer to our grandmother and grandfather as First Mother and Father, since only one generation separates them from being our parents. Second Mother and Father are our great grandparents, Third Mother and Father are our great great grandparents," He looked around. "You get the idea."

"But that's only conversational wise, like '_My first mother came for a visit_.' When speaking directly to them we call them _Mother/Father_ and then their first name, only our parents are referred to as just mom and dad." I finished.

"That makes sense, I'm sure referring to your great, great, great, great grandfather as your Fifth Father is a lot easier and less tedious." Brady grinned at me and immediately, I couldn't help but grin back, I could never get tired of losing myself in those jet-black eyes of his.

"You bitch!" Emily stormed in the backyard and made a beeline towards Leah.

She called Leah out of her name, strike one!

"Hi Emily it's nice to see you too." Leah smirked glaring at her former cousin.

"How dare you make a pass at Sam and then flip it around to make it seem like you're the victim!"

"You've got to be shitting me!" Aunt Carabelle snarled. "Is that what numb nuts told you?"

"I wasn't talking to you!" Emily spat.

She snapped at my aunt, strike two!

"First you try and steal Sam from me, then you take away my niece, and now you're turning my best friend against me!" Emily shot daggers at Kim.

"Kim was never your best friend!" Leah snarled back. "She was someone you thought you could push around, but not anymore! She finally realized what we all did a long time ago!" She and Emily were now mere inches a part. "Don't be mad at me because you fell from the slut tree, and banged every single guy on the way down." My father's mate laughed. "Why don't you just purchase a mattress and tie that thing to your back. Life isn't a garden Emily, so stop being a hoe."

**_*Smack__*_**

I wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't seen it! Emily slapped Leah, strike 3!

"You bitch!" Aunt Carabelle leaped forward but Collin jumped in front of her. "Move Collin!"

"I can't Cara, you'd kill the dumb bitch." I could see the frustration in my Aunt's eyes. Why the hell was Leah just standing there?

"That's fucked up!" Rachel exclaimed. "You only hit Leah because, she's not allowed to raise a hand in harm to imprints! That's a dirty move." Paul was holding his wife back.

"Let me go Embry!" Natasha tried to break free from her boyfriend.

"I can't! I can't let you harm an imprint, no matter how much I want you to!" I now noticed all of the imprints minus myself were being held back in some sort of way. To them I was just a girl, no one thought for one second that I would try and do anything. My father was now standing in front of Leah, I'm sure the hit didn't phase her one bit, but it was the principle. She put her hands on someone who meant a lot to my father, someone who meant a lot to me. "I'd fight Sam to the death if he laid one hand on you!" Embry added to his girlfriend who was still trying to break free.

"I'm fine Brant, she hits like a bitch!" Leah smirked as my father moved out of her way.

"Oh yeah?" Emily chuckled as she got ready to raise her hand again towards Leah.

Not on my watch!

Something was happening to me, and although I never experienced it in my life, from what my dad, my aunt, and my first parents explained to me, I knew exactly what was happening. My body started to heat up, but my hands remained cold and almost clammy. I started finding it difficult to breathe, I was close to hyperventilating and my heart started racing. Everything around me went red and all I could see was Emily standing there in front of Leah.

"Are you alright?" I barely heard Brady as I gave him a quick glance. "Oh shit! Your eyes are black!"

I, Hannah Noble, had gone into battle-mode and Emily Uley was my target, before Brady could grab me I shot up quickly and had Emily by the throat pinned against the wall.

**Leah's POV**

"Kim was never your best friend!" I snarled back. "She was someone you thought you could push around, but not anymore! She finally realized what we all did a long time ago!" Emily and I were now mere inches a part. "Don't be mad at me because you fell from the slut tree, and banged every single guy on the way down." Damn, that felt good, I couldn't help but laugh. "Why don't you just purchase a mattress and tie that thing to your back. Life isn't a garden Emily, so stop being a hoe."

**_*Smack__*_**

Had she lost her mind? She actually slapped me! I would've been angry, but it didn't even hurt.

I heard Carabelle from a distance yell, "You bitch!" She tried to get a hold of Emily but Collin jumped in front of her. "Move Collin!" I knew Carabelle wouldn't hurt him, he was the only one she could see besides Emily.

"I can't Cara, you'd kill the dumb bitch." He was right, Carabelle could easily take Emily out within seconds.

"That's fucked up!" Rachel exclaimed. "You only hit Leah because, she's not allowed to raise a hand in harm to imprints! That's a dirty move." Paul was holding his wife back. It was pack law, no wolf was allowed to harm another imprint, if I put my hands on Emily, Sam and I would have to fight it out.

"Let me go Embry!" Natasha tried to break free from her boyfriend.

"I can't! I can't let you harm an imprint, no matter how much I want you to!" Embry argued back. Brant was now standing in front of me, gently looking my face over, his eyes weren't black but a little darker than usual. "I'd fight Sam to the death if he laid one hand on you!" He added.

"I'm fine Brant, she hits like a bitch!" I smirked brushing him out of my way.

"Oh yeah?" Emily chuckled as she got ready to raise her hand again towards me again, but it was the hammering of Hannah's heartbeat that forced me to look over at where her and Brady were seated.

"Are you alright?" Brady's tone full of concern, matched what I was feeling. She was upsetting someone who I had started viewing as my daughter and for that I wanted to throw the pack law out the window and fuck up Emily where she stood. "Oh shit! Your eyes are black!"

Black eyes...I didn't even know Hannah could do that! Brant's eyes widened his shock mirrored mine, this must have been the first time his daughter ever went into battle-mode, but it was too late. Hannah moved slightly slower than her father, but I could still barely see her body moving towards Emily. Emily was now slammed against the side of the house, Hannah had her by the throat and two feet off the ground.

"You are nothing more than disgusting parasite!" Her angelic innocent voice was gone and replaced by an angry foreign rough one. "You receive support, advantage, or the like, from another or others without giving any useful or proper return. You live on the hospitality of others, thus making you useless!"

"Brant do something!" Jake urged.

"I can't, she's in battle-mode, she'd very well attack me!" Brant looked over at Brady. "You have to talk her down, before she kills her!"

"Kills her?!" Kim repeated. "You didn't kill Sam, what's the difference?"

"This is her first trigger, making her unstable, just like a wolf when he or she phases for the very first time. It takes a long time to control your inner soldier!" Carabelle explained, I could tell she wanted to get to Hannah, but knew it was far too dangerous.

Emily began to gurgle.

"I could snap your neck easily, like a stick of celery!" Hannah cackled dangerously, this was not the young sweet Hannah I knew, this was the meta-human in her taking over and she was deadly. "Your disrespect towards my _mother-elect _cannot go unpunished!"

"Oh shit!" Carabelle exclaimed.

"Mother elect?" I looked at Brant.

"She views you as her mother, her bond towards you is strong. Meta-humans, view their mothers as the most sacred person in their lives next to their mate. Brady get over there...please!"

Brady was now up.

**Brady's POV**

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

This was bad, very bad.

Emily began to gurgle.

"I could snap your neck easily, like a stick of celery!" Hannah's laugh was so intimidating, it may me pause where I stood. "Your disrespect towards my _mother-elect _cannot go unpunished!"

"Oh shit!" Carabelle exclaimed.

"Mother elect?" Leah looked at Brant.

"She views you as her mother, her bond towards you is strong. Meta-humans, view their mothers as the most sacred person in their lives next to their mate. Brady get over there...please!"

I knew there was no time to approach her with caution, I could hear Emily's heart rate dropping and her eyes were growing heavy. Within seconds, I was by Hannah's side.

"Touch her!" Carabelle yelled. "Let her know it's you, show her you only want to help her."

I stroked her cheek gently.

"Hannah, please don't kill her." I begged. I watched Hannah's loosen her grip a bit but she didn't let go. Emily's heart rate picked up a bit.

"She struck my _mother-elect_!" She tightened her grip again.

Damn it!

"Yes, but Leah's fine."

"Don't refer to her as Leah right now!" Brant whispered.

"Your _mother-elect __is _fine...see." I urged her to look in Leah's direction. She did.

"I am Hannah, she didn't hurt me." Leah spoke up.

"But the whore disrespected her!" She jerked her head back around. "She must pay for the error of her ways."

Emily started choking, her pulse was slowing down. I placed my hands on Hannah's shoulders and felt her relax a bit. "Please," I whispered in her ear, she shivered. "The bitch isn't worth it, come back to me..._Small-Fry._"

Hannah dropped Emily, she made a hard thud when she hit the dirt.

Hannah turned around and collapsed into my arms.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered against me.

"It's alright." I stroked her hair. "She deserved it." I looked down at Emily, Quil was looking her over. I walked Hannah to the couch.

"Leah I-" Hannah started to speak.

"Don't you dare apologize, what you did was in nature. You were protecting your family." Leah walked over and knelled in front of Hannah. Brant sat down on her opposite side. "_Mother-Elect_, huh?" She teased. "I have to say, it sounds a lot better than stepmother."

Hannah buried her head in my chest again, she was alright now.

"Thank you Brady."

"Anytime Small-Fry."

"Don't touch me!" Emily yelled finally standing up.

"Well, excuse the hell outta me!" Quil shot back. "That's last time I help you out!"

"When Sam finds out what your rug-rat did to me-"

"Sam isn't going to find out a damn thing." Brant cut her off. "Because if he comes near my daughter, or Leah, or anyone in my family in any malicious way whatsoever, I'll bury his ass!"

"Go home Emily." Jake advised. "This never happened, for Sam's sake, I can't punish you, but I can punish him on your behalf. None of this shit would've happened had you kept your hands to yourself."

"Come on Kim!" Emily demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Emily!" Kim yelled. "This friendship is over!"

"Well you're fired then!" Emily spat back.

"You can't fire me bitch, I quit!" Did Kim actually call Emily a bitch? Jared's imprint really found her voice, I need to give her a slap on the back later.

"And so do I!" Claire added.

"You guys can't quit on me, you need the money."

"If Kim and Claire need jobs they can work at the Salon or Jake's garage." Bella countered. "Your days of controlling people is over Emily Uley."

"Get out of my house Emily!" Natasha yelled.

"And don't you ever come back!" Embry growled.

**A/N: I went ahead and put a slide show up of Brant's house and all of Brant's family members who will be making an appearance in the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed, review, alert, and add to your favorites, and please don't forget to answer my poll!**

**Please visit my profile and vote on my poll question: Once Noble Intentions is ****complete****, I will be writing sequel(s), prequel(s), or concurrent narrative(s) which story should I write next?**

**Seth Clearwater/Dawn Whitecloud - Dawn of a New Day **

**Embry Call/Natasha Washington ****- A Place to Call Home**

** Quil Ateara/Claire Young ****- Young At Heart **

**Carabelle Noble/Collin Littlesea ****- Noble Obsession**

** Hannah Noble/Brady Fuller**** - A Noble Radiance**


	8. Chapter Seven: Trust In Me

**I have a beta, her name is IAmPhoenix and she is awesome!**

**To My Lovely Reviewers!**

**Guest:** I promise Sam and Emily will be out of hair soon.

**Team Seth2**: Thanks so much! I'm doing a little brain storming to ensure the Leah/Jake/Brant showdown between Emily/Sam will be epic!

**Guest:** I'm so thrilled you are enjoying the story.

**Brankel1: **I definitely am pretty proud of Kim. Claire is something else. Hannah...looks like someone just maybe strong enough to battle some nasty vamps!

**Rocklesson86**: Adrianna Lima & Megan Fox are definitely my girl crushes too, lol. James Franco is just so yummy! This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship : D

******lundyred****: **Just keep reading, I promise you won't regret the track I'm on : D

**Please visit my profile and vote on my poll question: Once Noble Intentions is ****complete****, I will be writing sequel(s), prequel(s), or concurrent narrative(s) which story should I write next?**

**Seth Clearwater/Dawn Whitecloud - Dawn of a New Day  
Embry Call/Natasha Washington - A Place to Call Home  
Quil Ateara/Claire Young - Young At Heart  
Carabelle Noble/Collin Littlesea - Noble Obsession  
Hannah Noble/Brady Fuller - A Noble Radiance**

**Chapter Seven: Trust Me**

_Trust in me in all you do  
Have the faith I have in you  
Love will see us through  
If only you trust in me  
Why don't you, you trust me_

_Come to me when things go wrong_  
_Cling to me Daddy, oh yeah, and I'll be strong_  
_We can get along, we can get along_  
_Oh, if only you trust in me_

_While there's a moon, a moon on high_  
_While there are birds, birds to fly_  
_While there is you, you and I_  
_I can be sure that I love you_

_Oh, stand beside me, stand beside me all the while_  
_Come on Daddy, face the future, why don't you smile_  
_Trust in me and I'll be worthy of you_

_Oh yeah, yeah, why don't you, you trust in me in all you do_  
_And have the faith I, I have in you_  
_Oh, and love will see us through_

_If only you trust in me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Why don't you, you come to me when things go wrong_  
_Cling to me and, whoa, and I'll be strong_  
_We can get along, we can get along_  
_Oh, if only you trust in me_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_Trust Me performed by Etta James_

**Leah's POV**

We just turned down the dirt road leading to Brant's house. Seth was driving while Dawn sat in the front seat. I was nervously looking out the window of the back seat, while Embry sat next to me and Natasha had the other window.

Bella and Jake were tailing behind us with Jared, Kim, Brady.

Rachel, Paul, Quil, Claire, Collin were driving behind them.

Emily claimed she was sick and wasn't well enough to come, so Sam took the first shift of patrol while the rest of us made our way to Brant's.

_Don't be nervous Leah, you're just meeting your boyfriend's parents, grandparents, and great grandparents. How bad can it be?_

"Hey sis, are you alright?" Seth snapped me out of my inner mantra of worries.

"I'm fine." I lied, "Is this blouse too revealing?" I looked down at the gray blouse I picked out this evening and suddenly started dreading if it was too low cut. "Are you sure you're going the right way? Did you follow Brant's directions right? Is this skirt too short?"

"This is so not like you Leah." Dawn giggled.

"Relax Leah, you look great, and yes we're going the right way." Just then light started reflecting off the trees. "See, told you."

"Woah." Embry let out an impressed whistle. There standing before us was a very large two story house.

"Your man did a real good job of keeping this place hidden, no wonder why it was so far out." Natasha got out of the car.

The front door flew open and Hannah came racing outside.

"Leah! You look amazing!" She hugged me.

"And so do you." I appraised the young beauty, she was wearing a royal blue dress that came to her knees and flared out a bit. I then noticed a very expensive looking sapphire and diamond necklace hanging from her neck. She must have noticed me looking.

"Oh!" She laughed nervously. "It's the family necklace, kind of like a crest, all of the members of our family wears one like this. The principal oval mixed cut cornflower blue sapphire's estimated to weigh approximately 8.66 carats, in millegrain collet setting and a border of calibre cut blue sapphires, with a further pear cut cornflower blue sapphire, approximately. 3.50 carats, all in millegrain setting, suspended from diamond set bows on a trace chain." She reminded me of a jewlery store salesman, I was pretty impressed.

"Nice bling, small fry." Brady greeted Hannah with a hug. "You look nice by the way."

"So do you." She grinned.

"Does your dad wear something like this?" I asked her.

"Sort of, luckily the male version is more masculine." Brant whispered in my ear. He must have _traveled_ because I didn't see him come out the front door. "I missed you." He gently crazed my neck with his lips. I turned to face him, did he always have to look this damn yummy? He was wearing a tight black shirt that hugged his muscles, and some gray slacks. He too was wearing a sapphire and diamond necklace, but it did look different. Although it was more masculine the dimensions of the design reminded me of a butterfly, I wasn't going to say anything about it though. Hannah and Brant went around greeting everyone with hugs and hello's.

"Do you always have to wear this?" I pointed to the necklace. "When your family comes around?"

"Oh god no," He laughed. "Only when Mother Amarantha and Father Noah visit."

"Come on guys, Carabelle is keeping the family company, we'll give you guys a quick tour." Hannah practically started dragging Brady inside.

"I want to apologize ahead of time, Mother Zarqa, you know her as Cameron designed and bought all of the furniture, she has a tendency to go a little bit overboard." Brant warned me with a smile.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**(The rooms are on my profile...pic links)**

He wasn't lying, every single room was immaculate and expensive looking. From the lavish living room, to the blush kitchen, and massively large bedrooms.

"Hey Brant, what's with the elevators?" Jake asked pointing to them. "I mean you can easily just _travel _from room to room it you wanted to."

"A little lazy aren't we?" I poked Brant's side.

"It's not for the upstairs, it's for what's underground." He smiled mischievously.

"Remember when you guys asked about us having enough room?" Hannah giggled pressing the down button.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Shit! This place looks like a whole another house!" Paul exclaimed getting off the elevators.

"There's a kitchen and everything." Bella whispered.

"Welcome to the underground guest compound." Hannah extended her hands. "There's an indoor pool as you can see, living room, and seven identical bedrooms."

"Carabelle already told me to tell you, Collin, that you can stay with her." Brant informed my excited pack brother. "And Brady, you can staythe guest room across the hall from Hannah's room."

"Thanks Brant."

"It's the least I could do for helping my daughter yesterday."

"Now if everyone will follow me to the dinning room you can finally meet our family!" Hannah squealed.

_Don't be nervous Leah, you're just meeting your boyfriend's parents, grandparents, and great grandparents. How bad can it be?_

**Not bad at all, relax. **Brant replied telepathically squeezing my hand. **They are going to love you.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

According to societies traditional standards I had been classified as an _exotic beauty_, which sometimes made me feel a little creeped out in the beginning when I first started going to college. I was just pretty in La Push, but outside the reservation my level of beauty heightened. I honestly felt what people meant was I was good looking due to my diversity from typical a Caucasian femalebeauty_._I viewed it more as a backhanded compliment, an insult disguised as a compliment. What you really want to say was, _"Yeah you're cute, in an ethnic way..."_

Bella tried to convince me that's not what they meant, but whatever...

Whoever said immortality looks good, must have been referring to the Nobles, Brant's extended family. No matter how confident and proud a person was, taking one look at the Nobles would make you leave your ego at the door.

The first person I noticed was Cameron since we met the same evening I met Brant at his nightclub. She gave me the same wink that Carabelle always did, she must have picked that characteristic up from her first mother (grandmother). I picked Noah Noble out next, Brant's second father (great grandfather) since he was the only Native American male standing out in the group of good looking adults. His skin was slightly darker than ours, he was a very handsome man, marveling at his long black hair made me miss mine.

"Okay everyone, this is my second father Noah," He gave us all a gracious nod. "and my second mother Amarantha." My eyes focused in on the eye-catching blonde who stood next to Brant's great grandfather, her green eyes shimmered as she smiled at us all. "Leah and the girls, you've all met my first mother Cameron, better known as Zarqa among our family."

"Hello Leah, it's nice to see you all again." She waved at us.

"And this is my first father Pluot."

"Pluot?" I repeated out loud.

"It's a cross between an apricot and plum, however much sweeter, just like myself."

"Oh stop!" Zarqa playfully smacked her husband on the arm. Pluot was the perfect mixture between Noah and Amarantha, his skin looked like it had been kissed by the sun, and his thin mustache and small goatee gave him a bit of bad ass look.

"And these are my parents Keane and Marise." Keane reminded me of a young James Dean, I could actually picture him wearing a leather jacket and sitting on motorcycle. Marise looked very much like Carabelle, but even more gorgeous, Brant's mother stepped forward and took my hands into hers. She was silent for a very long time and she stared at me with such intensity, was she trying to look into my soul? See if I was good enough for her son? I started getting nervous with all eyes on me until Marise's lips began to curl upward.

"You are even more beautiful than our Brant described, I can also see why my daughter refers to you as _Legs." _If I was the blushing type I'm sure I would've been turning beet red right about now. "Welcome to the family." She hugged me tightly.

Further introductions were made between Brant's family, the pack, and their imprints, it took a good forty-five minutes before we all took our places at the massively long dinning table. The dinner spread looked incredible, every edible thing you could think of was perfectly laid out.

"We brought some of our chefs from Prominere to cook for you all this evening." Noah's voice was deep and full of authority but it also had a soft tenderness to it. "We didn't know what you all liked so we requested for them to make pretty much a little bit of everything."

"This is perfect!" Jake spoke up first before piling food on his plate.

"What did you all think of the house and the underground quarters?" Zarqa asked us.

Everyone started talking at once, the all around opinion was they loved it. "I tend to get a little carried away, back in Prominere large homes are something of a necessity and less of luxury type of thing. You can only imagine how many children one could have being immortal." She chuckled.

"Speaking of that, why don't any of you have more than one right now?" Natasha scooped some mashed potatoes on her plate.

"We have all of the time in the world, having Carabelle and Brant so close in age is actually pretty uncommon, but they are both wonderful blessings, just like our Hannah. Fifty years to you all is like five to us. Not to mention our male spouses are much younger than us."

"Would it be offensive to ask your ages?"

"Not at all Seth, I myself am three years shy of a century old. Amarantha is a little over four centuries." Noah responded, Dawn started choking on her water. "Are you alright dear?"

"Fine." She managed to say.

"We count our years by the amount of centuries we've been alive. Pluot is twenty five years shy of a century and I am a little under two centuries old." Zarqa added.

"I'm only forty-eight years shy of a century, my wife is Marise is a little over a century old."

Noah was 97, Pluot was 75, and Keane was 52. But they all looked no older than twenty five to thirty years of age.

"How did you all meet, I mean we know how Mother Amarantha and Father Noah met..." It actually didn't feel weird referring to them as Mother and Father, they beamed at me with pride.

"I actually met Zarqa on my 21st birthday when I visited Prominere for the first time. She had me hooked instantly." He smiled at his wife and squeezed her hand.

"Marise and I were actually good friends for long while, she _traveled_ for the first time to Earth when Keane was just nineteen at the time." Zarqa answered.

"Wasn't that a little weird, your friend falling for your son?"

"Not at all, it happens often, and since Keane was an adult and Marise loved him the moment she saw him, we respected the union." Pluot responded.

"Who are we to stand in the way of true love?" His wife added.

"Why distribute wealth equally on Prominere?" Jake asked.

"Why not?" Noah questioned back. "No one should go hungry if there is enough food to go around, no person should be homeless if there are homes to live in."

"Most crimes in this world occur because of creed and envy. Has anyone ever heard of the _crabs-in-a-barrel-mentality_?" Pluot looked around. A few of us knew the answer, but a few of the younger members of the pack appeared slightly confused.

"It's a syndrome where a group of like situated people hurt those in their community attempting to get ahead." Natasha never ceased to amaze me. "What can I say? I grew up around a lot of haters." She shrugged off our astonished stares and continued speaking. "When harvesting crab, the crab as a group will pull down any crab that starts to climb out of the barrel in an attempt to be the first out of the barrel that holds them in, hence _crabs-in-a-barrel_."

"No matter how insignificant one person may seem, they serve their purpose. I don't think a teacher is any different significance wise, to those who they teach to become successful beings. We have our evil doers just like everyone else, but not like most universes, our crime rate is low and our people are genuinely happy." Prominere was starting to sound better and better. "Leah, Collin, and Brady, we brought you all something." Mother Amarantha reached under her chair and pulled out three leather cases. "Carabelle, Brant, and Hannah would you do the honors?" All three stood up and made their way to Mother Amarantha, each one took a case and brought it back to where they were sitting. "Okay open them." She spoke with excitement. The family necklaces!

"Seriously?!" Brady's eyes looked as though they would pop out his head staring at the very expensive gift that Hannah already took out and placed around his neck.

"Well of course, it is the royal crest of The First People in Prominere." Amarantha spoke in a way that we should know this already, but now looking at our puzzled faces, she winced. "They haven't told you yet..."

"They told us The First People ruled Prominere, but they did not tell us, you all were The First People." I glared at Brant, he focused his gaze on his second mother.

"Mother Amarantha, we all had plans to tell them tonight, you yourself told me when you informed Father Noah all at once about being a traveler and royalty it was a lot to take in, so I was using baby steps...and now that you and second father are have taken on the role of Emperor and Empress over Prominere..."

"Emperor and Empress?" I shot my eyes back Brant's second parents. "How is that possible? Prominere has been around for millions of years, shouldn't someone _much older_ be in charge?"

Noah gave us a brief explanation.

"The Emperors and Empresses retire every few centuries passing on the next of kin to reign over Prominere, Amarantha and I have only been ruling for half a century. Zarqa and Pluot are king and queen, while Keane and Marise are Prince and Princess, Carabelle is Duchesses, which makes Collin Duke-Elect while they are not married. Brant is Duke, and you Leah are Duchesses-Elect as well. Our Hannah is Baroness and Brady is Baron-Elect. Once we retire the rank will shift up one and so forth, there will be massive ceremonies in transfer of power. We will go back to being civilians and live a comfortable existence. Earth seems like a great place to _retire_."

"Is that why you two don't visit Earth often, you're busy ruling over Prominere?" I whispered touching the necklace now around my neck.

"Yes, my brother and his wife are ruling temporarily during our absence." Mother Amarantha explained.

"We plan on ruling for a long time Leah, Pluot and Zarqa will rule after us, followed by Keane and Marise, you have a long time before it is your and Brant's turn."

My turn?! Could I actually have the capabilities to rule over a whole entire planet, let alone one I know nothing about? What the fuck!

"We need to talk." I looked at Brant as I stood up.

"I knew Leah would be upset for not telling her." Hannah spoke softly to Brant.

We left the table but not before I heard Hannah ask Brady if he was upset with her for not revealing everything to him, his response, "Are you shittin' me _small-fry? _I feel like I just won the damn lottery!"

My cousin is such a tool!

**XOXOXOXOXO**

I sat silently on Brant's sofa in his bedroom, while he plopped down on his bed.

"Leah, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about my being a direct descendent to the first ruler of Prominere..."

"Earlier you said Noah, your great grandfather reacted badly to being told everything at once. What happened?"

"Leah, I..."

"Just tell me Brant, maybe I won't be so pissed off at you if you just explained how he reacted to the news of your family's _royal affiliation _to Prominere."

"He left her." Brant responded. "He walked away, he said it was too much for him. Hearing about twin souls, travelers, and her being royalty." He shook his head. "I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving me Leah, even if it were a little while."

"How long were they a part?"

"Three years." He took a deep breath. "When she came back to see him, he was ill with pneumonia, he was dying. Mother Amarantha took him to Prominere to save his life. It was only then he realized she wasn't crazy and he loved her with his every being. I believe he got sick because he rejected his twin flame. Leah if you would have rejected me..." He shut his eyes tightly.

"Brant did you forget I turn into a big giant wolf? Father Noah was just a human who knew nothing about the supernatural world. I do, you should have told me. I love you, whether you're human or meta human, traveler, royalty...whatever, doesn't matter, I'm not going any damn where."

"I should have known better than to doubt you Leah." Brant got up and walked across the room just a tad bit quicker than the average human. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me with all the passion he had stored inside him. "You know, these rooms are sound proof..." He kissed me again.

"Oh really?" I wrapped my hands around his neck. "Maybe we should do something about that."

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed. Review, follow and favorite. I assure the action will be coming soon, I just want everyone to get know the Nobles first.**

**Please visit my profile and vote on my poll question: Once Noble Intentions is ****complete****, I will be writing sequel(s), prequel(s), or concurrent narrative(s) which story should I write next?**

******Seth Clearwater/Dawn Whitecloud - Dawn of a New Day  
Embry Call/Natasha Washington - A Place to Call Home  
Quil Ateara/Claire Young - Young At Heart  
Carabelle Noble/Collin Littlesea - Noble Obsession  
Hannah Noble/Brady Fuller - A Noble Radiance**


	9. Chapter 8: I Don't Want to Miss A Thing

**I have a beta, her name is IAmPhoenix and she is awesome!**

**I would like to thank the following for adding my story to their favorites and alerts: **

******Elphaba85; JTCA; Nika18; SlayerBunny; Stampiej****; **and last but definitely not least**; ********christalla431**

**To My Lovely Reviewers!**

**Guest:** Ask and ye shall receive. Enjoy!

**JTCA**: Hey there! I sent you a private message in detail how my fanfic came to life, but just to give everyone a small journey in my head, I will share my answer with everyone else. The term metahuman is in reference to any human native of the planet Earth with "fictional superhuman abilities". The prefix "meta-" simply means "beyond". I am of Cherokee descent along with a bunch of things, lol (my mother is 1/8th) and was told the legend of the Nunnehi, just like I described in Noble Intentions. Roughly translated in English it means _traveler_. I'm a bit of a science fiction junkie, I got the idea of parallel universes from that. Prominere is actually a Latin derivative: first to occur or exist; earliest or to project, or prominent. I built from there. Sort of how SM did with the Quileute's legends and spirit warriors

**Brankel1: ****I'm already working on the plots of two of stories I mentioned in my poll, A Noble Radiance and A Place to Call Home (They are neck and neck)**

**Rocklesson86**: Hearing you say I should make this a real book really makes me smile, I've heard it before but it never gets old. I don't know...I'm starting to flirt with the idea, but of course I'll have to change the names.

**Team Seth2**: I sent you a private message right after I posted.

**Chapter Eight: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And __thank __God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

_I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_  
**I Don't Want to Miss A Thing Performed **by **Aerosmith**

**Leah's POV (The Next Morning)**

I had never slept so peacefully in all my life and opening my eyes to Brant's finger gently stroking my cheek was the icing on the cake. Still I had to tease him. "You know it's pretty creepy watching someone sleep."

Brant chuckled and kissed the top of my forehead. "I can't help it, I just love watching you, especially seeing you smile _that_ smile."

"I do not smile in my sleep." I argued playfully sitting up.

"You do now." This is what bliss must feel like. I was being loved in a way I didn't believe possible, I had been accepted into a family that cared deeply for me, and I had inherited a daughter in the process.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked Brant climbing out of bed.

"A while. I had to make a few calls." I nodded and stretched.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." I told him.

"I'll be here." The way Brant said those words meant more than he'll just be waiting in the room for me. I could tell by his tone, he meant he'd never leave my side. Our souls were one now and even though there was danger up ahead I felt I could move mountains as long as I had him by my side. I knew what it felt like to be content, but elation was a new experience for me. After taking my shower, I brushed my teeth and stared at myself in the mirror, something seemed foreign about my face as I surveyed my reflection, it took me a few moments to realize I wasn't scowling anymore, I was...smiling. Leah fucking Clearwater was actually smiling! I couldn't help but start laughing out loud, but my chuckles were short lived when I heard Hannah and Brant arguing. I was pretty shocked, the daughter/father pair never so much as raised their voices to one another!

"You're perfect Hannah, I don't understand why you'd want the procedure!" I heard Brant speak sharply towards his daughter.

"Oh yeah I'm perfect enough to take on a human, but I have to sit on** t**he sidelines for everything else!" She bellowed back loudly. Where were ear plugs when you needed them? I felt like I was intruding on a very private conversation.

"You're not _standing __on __the sidelines_ just because you don't engage in battle, plenty of key players in our organization don't fight in combat!" He spat back. "No one and I mean _no one_, is more important than the other, you don't need the procedure, I never went through with it and neither did your aunt."

"That's easy for you to say! Aunt Carabelle and you are practically full meta-human, but me, I'm more human! This is one thing you can't control me on dad, this battle I may be too weak for, but there will be others, AND I WILL BE INCLUDED! I'll have the procedure when I turn twenty-one and you can't stop me!" I thought the bedroom door would come off it's hinges after the way Hannah slammed it behind her. What the hell was she talking about? I slowly opened the door to find Brant sitting on his sofa with his head buried in hands. I didn't need to ask him if he was okay, due to our twin soul connection, I could sense his emotions, they were a cross between anger and fear. He looked up, I knew he needed me. I walked over to him and sat down in his lap. He held me tightly, before I could start asking him any questions he began to speak.

"When a hybrid meta-human...traveler...or meta-hybrid as you like to call it, reaches the age of twenty-one, they have a decision to make. Remain hybrid or become full traveler." His voice was a mere whisper. "Most hybrid meta-humans, who have a full blood meta-human parent, will not go through with the procedure because we can engage in battle still,"

"But hybrids like your daughter Hannah go through with the procedure so that they can engage in battle." I finished, Brant heaved deeply. "How is that possible?"

"It's called _The Procedure. _It's a medical process performed on Prominere by our doctors. The best way to explain it, is the doctors remove the human DNA from our genetic make-up and replace it with full blood traveler DNA, extracted from the parent or second parent traveler. The procedure only takes a few hours, Hannah and my mother will be heavily sedated with **an** anesthesia created by our scientists on Prominere, the whole entire time. She'll awaken full blood meta."

"You don't want her to have the procedure?" He shook his head.

"It's the father in me Leah, I never wanted Hannah to fight, but she has too much of me in her." He laughed sadly. "She's so damn tough. You know Carabelle went into battle-mode when she was nineteen? What Hannah did that evening to Emily was rare and jaw-dropping." I lifted his chin.

"Then that alone should tell you she can handle this!" He stared at me slightly taken aback. "You shouldn't underestimate Hannah, she's stronger than you give her credit for."

"I suppose you're right Leah, I don't know, perhaps I'm just having a few issues letting go." He pondered out loud.

"A few?" I smirked.

"Okay, several!" He conceded. "First it was the imprint with Brady, and then it was discovering Hannah had actual romantic feelings for him, she's only fifteen. Now she comes to me and says she wants to the procedure. Everything is happening too damn fast."

"Consider yourself lucky Brant. Other girls her age would be doing far more than just pining over someone who would use them, break their hearts, and cheat on them with their slutty cousins..." I cringed.

"Having a flashback there, babe?" He jabbed.

"Yes...I'm back now." I smirked. "But seriously, Hannah's an amazing young lady. She's strong and she's responsible, you don't have to let go just yet, you just have to loosen the reigns a bit."

"You're amazing you know that?" He looked at me with such admiration I could feel him emanating with pride.

"I say a few good things every now and then." I responded nonchalantly.

"So modest." He mused kissing my lips.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I lazily entered the kitchen and was greeted by every female member in Brant's family. Marise, Brant's mother was rubbing Hannah's back, she must have told her about the argument she shared with her dad, but as soon as she saw me she gave me her best smile.

"Good morning Leah." They all said at once.

"Morning." I smiled back.

"I made you some coffee, Legs."

"Thanks Cara." I took the warm mug out of her hand.

"Leah I'm so sorry you had to hear that little argument between dad and I." Hannah spoke remorsefully.

"It's alright, I actually spoke to your dad. It's not even about the procedure _entirely_. But he understands now. I don't think he'll object anymore."

"Leah you're the best!" Hannah embraced me, and I used my free hand to hug her back.

"Care to join us in the next room?" Mother Amarantha requested. "We've made breakfast."

"Okay..." Marise took me by the hand and guided me into the dinning room.

"Will everyone be joining us?" I decided to sit between Marise and Zarqa so I could sit across from Amarantha, while Carabelle sat to her left and Hannah sat to her right.

"They're actually having breakfast with our husbands in the underground guest compound. Bella just couldn't resist getting into the guest kitchen and taking some cooking tips from our chefs." Amarantha grinned. "Her eyes lit up when she discovered our lead chef had been cooking for the past fifteen centuries." She chuckled.

"That sounds about right." Bella just couldn't resist a great recipe.

"She is quite charming along with the rest of the young ladies." Marise smiled at me as I started piling bacon and pancakes on my plate.

"Leah, I owe you an apology." Amarantha started off,

"I don't understand why you feel you owe me one." I took bit of my bacon.

"I had no idea my second son did not inform you of our royal legacy."

"It's okay, there's nothing to apologize about. Brant explained to me last night why he didn't tell me everything right away. It must have been very hard for you to walk away from Noah." I watched Amarantha's eyes glimmer a bit, she took in a deep breath. "I shouldn't have brought it up..." Amarantha waved her hand slightly and gave me a kind smile.

"It's fine. Those three years were very difficult for me. Time goes by so fast for us, but those three years felt like three eternities." I couldn't imagine a few days without Brant, how the hell was she able to do it? "But this is a happy occasion, our children's children have found the ones they were meant to be with." She smiled at Hannah and then Carabelle. "I can't tell you how pleased I am to see Hannah grow so fond of you Leah. I can tell you'll be a great mother some day." I swallowed hard, and looked down at my plate.

"I can't." I whispered.

"Can't what, dear?" Marise touched my shoulder.

"I can't have children, my body is frozen this way." I couldn't stand looks of pity so I continued glaring down at my plate.

"So is ours, but we still have children anyway." I looked over at Zarqa who was now speaking.

"Leah, Earth's science believes we don't exist, and that vampires aren't real. But you know differently. Earth's science holds no merit among our kind, because our existence holds no merit to them. You may be the only female shifter among your tribe, but you are not the only female shifter to ever exist. Meta-humans, shifters, and skin-walkers have reproduced successfully together for thousands of centuries."

"How lonely you must have been in the beginning when you first phased." I looked up at Amarantha and saw not pity but empathy and love in her eyes. "But you are not alone, not at all. My older brother Abidan is several centuries older than I am. His wife's name is Chenoa, she is from the Navajo tribe and in fact a skin-walker, they have four very strong children, who have inherited the ability to skin-walk and the ability to recover from the venom of vampire bite." Not only could Brant and I have children, but they would be able to shift and vampire venom would not be poisonous to them like it is to me, what a relief.

"Here." Marise handed me a handkerchief, I didn't even realize I was crying.

"I don't usually do this shit." I wiped my eyes.

"I'm sure Chenoa would be more than happy to sit down and chat with you, any time you'd like." Marise consolingly rubbed my arm. "There's many more female and male skin-walkers and shifters who are married to travelers and have children. Some live here on Earth, but most of them live in Prominere."

"So I take it your family has a thing for Native Americans, I don't blame you all, we're pretty damn hot!"

"What can I say?" Mother Amarantha shrugged. "It's that russet copper toned skin, that gets us every time." The mushy moment was gone and we all erupted into laughter. We spent the next few hours chatting away and eating breakfast.

"What are you lovely ladies discussing?" Noah led the way into the dinning room and kissed his wife followed by Pluot, Keane, and my Brant.

"Collin is requesting his lady love downstairs, he and I had a nice long chat." Keane announced.

"Dad, please tell me you didn't threaten him?" Carabelle slowly rose from her seat.

"No...not much." He rubbed his chin. "But I did _travel_ with him, poor kid puked everywhere once we got back." Carabelle's eyes widened with utter shock. "Why are you looking at me like that? He said he forgot his shoes back in La Push and didn't feel like driving or phasing."

"I gotta go!" Carabelle took off.

"Brady's asking for you too." Brant looked at his daughter. She nodded quietly and got up from her seat.

"You didn't..._travel_ with Brady, did you?" Hannah's face was ashen, Brant shook his head humorously, his daughter sighed with relief and made her way towards him. "I'm sorry for raising my voice earlier dad."

"Sometimes, I'm hard of hearing. You had to get your point across, Leah had to talk some sense into me. I know you're not a little girl anymore, I have to respect that." Hannah hugged Brant.

"I'll always be your little girl, I promise."

"Go on sweetie." He urged his daughter.

"Okay." It took Hannah a while to leave since she felt compelled to hug and kiss each and every one of us.

"What are you meta-men doing here?" Zarqa asked.

"It's our turn to have some time with Leah." Pluot announced.

Before I could even blink, Amarantha, Zarqa, and Marise were gone.

"Damn _travelers._" I muttered.

"So first things first Leah." Keane sat next to me, Noah took his wife's place. Brant took the other seat next to me, while Pluot sat down next to Noah. "When can I expect some more first children?"

I nearly swallowed my bacon whole.

"Dad!" Brant exclaimed. "You have to keep Leah alive in order for us to give you that!" He patted my back. "You okay?" I nodded.

"What?" Keane stared as his son as if what he said wasn't shocking at all. "I'm not getting any older here..."

"Excuse me," I took a sip of orange juice. "The correct phrase is: _I'm not getting any younger here._"

"Well, technically I'm not getting any older either...immortal remember?" He pointed to himself.

"You'll have to forgive my dad, he's...I don't know what he is." Brant shook his phasing, I never even thought about kids, but the possibilities were limitless now. "Dad, maybe you and mom should meet Charlie and Sue before we discuss the aspect of more first children."

"You'll need to use your _cover, __my stepfather Charlie and _our tribe doesn't know anything about us, only the Elders, but my mother is on the council." I reminded them.

"Yes the Elders." Noah smiled. "I would honored to meet them sometime, if possible." Noah had been legally declared as dead over twenty years ago.

"I'm sure we could arrange something." I assured him. "So did you guys have a good time hanging out with the pack and the imprints?"

"I really hate having favorites, but next to you Leah, I must admit Natasha is something else." Pluot chuckled. "She told us the story of how you, Bella, her and Rachel nearly got arrested the first night you all hung out." No she didn't! I pushed my plate forward and dropped my head against the table.

"It was a pretty hilarious story, babe." Brant whispered in my ear.

One night Natasha, Bella, Rachel, and I went to a local bar together. Unfortunately Sam was there spying like he always did. I had to give her the human version back then of what happened between Sam, Emily, and I, Embry and Natasha had barely started speaking at the time. I actually met Natasha first. I could tell it upset her, she told me Emily violated _girl code_. We spent the next few hours getting wasted. By the time we made it out of the bar Natasha was pretty lit. When we passed Sam's car; Rachel pointed it out, I had no idea what Natasha had up her sleeve. She keyed his car! After Natasha explained a man's car was just _a dick with wheels,_ I found a loose brick and threw it through his windshield. The car alarm went off and we sped off to La Push playing, _Bust Your Windows _by _Jazmine Sullivan _as loud as Natasha's stereo would allow as we sang along to every single word.

"Okay I wish I could say I was drunk, but I wasn't." I lifted my head only to see highly amused faces.

"That makes it all the better." Pluot replied.

"Aren't you going to tell me how immature that was?" I eyed Noah carefully, he was almost century old, surely he thought my behavior was uncalled for. I wasn't the first lover scorned.

"No, I'm just disappointed it was not Emily's vehicle instead." I stared at Brant's second father utterly stunned as everyone began laughing. I shook my head at the group of meta-men.

"You and Mother Amarantha are definitely twin souls, you guys are one in the same."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Three Months Later**

Father Noah and Mother Amarantha returned to Prominere two after days after they met the pack, but the rest of Brant's family temporarily relocated to Forks. Keane, Marise, Zarqa, and Pluot started joining us for patrols, along with Brant and Carabelle. The pack and imprints spent our Friday nights at Brant's nightclub. Brady stayed behind to keep Hannah company since she's under eighteen. Still there was some slight tension, Keane and Pluot did not hold back their disdain towards Sam, Zarqa and Marise were no better towards Emily. Anytime Sam even looked in my direction every Noble male member's eyes would darken. I couldn't help but find it pretty amusing. Sam was pretty much keeping his distance and that suited me just fine. Emily only came around when she had no choice.

It was Sunday evening, Embry and I were on patrol with Brant and Marise when we picked up the scent of bloodsuckers. The first leech we got a hold of was a young male, well at least that's what he was before he was turned, one minute Marise was running beside me, a second later she was in front of the male leech.

"How the hell did you..." Before the vamp could complete his sentence, Marise snapped his head clean off. Embry grabbed a hold of one arm and I ripped off the other one. Brant had a lighter handy and set it aflame. The female leech was almost as fast as the redhead we took out years ago.

**Embry: She's getting away! **We picked up our pace.

_I'll travel ahead! _Brant communicated to me telepathically. The great part about our link is we were able to speak to one another while I was in animal form.

Marise understood what her son was doing and followed suit.

By the time Embry and I caught up we were shocked by what we saw. Brant and Marise were frozen were they stood. At first we thought the female vamp possessed some sort of power, but Embry and I were still able to move.

**Embry: What the fuck is going on?**

Me: The hell if I know!

"Brant how long has it been?" The female vampire smiled.

"Not long enough!" Brant snarled back, she peered over Brant's shoulder and looked at me.

"Pets of yours?" Her smooth velvety voice was starting to irritate the fuck out of me.

Me: Damn this! I ran behind the woods and phased into human form. Luckily we kept clothes hidden all throughout the woods. I found a tank top and shorts. I stormed back to where Marise and Brant were standing.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"Oh God Brant, how can stand that god awful stench?" The leech dramatically pinched her nose.

"I got your stench you undead, red-eye, block-sucking," Brant squeezed my hand.

"Look Meredith, we already destroyed one member of your Conven, take the rest of your kind and leave. You're not welcome here."

"Tsk, tsk. I could care less about Ceasar, and in all honesty we were merely passing through, but now that I know you're here..." She smirked looking at Marise who looked as though she was moments from going into battle-mode. "You know all those years ago when I was a weak mortal, I thought there was something _different _about your family."

"When were you turned?" Marise asked.

"About ten years ago." She shrugged it off. "I've been having so much fun ever since. I try to make sure all my victims look just like you." Meredith pointed smiling seductively at Brant. Had I just stepped into the fucking Twilight Zone? How did this vamp bitch know Brant and his family?

"I'm only going to tell you this once, leave now or all bets are off. I don't give a shit about our past, you're a threat to humans now." Brant stepped forward. "Then again, you always were."

"I'm not going anywhere." Meredith focused her eyes on me and then back at Brant. "You know, I think I'll make an exception this one time and drain your _bitch_ dry instead of you." In a flash of a second, the vampire known as Meredith was headless. Embry started tearing her apart. Marise stood back as Brant threw the leech's head over the torn remains, he struck a match, and watched the pile burn. His emotions were all over the place. There was anger, hatred, and resentment fused with remorse and pity. Brant turned around and was just about to walk past me, but I grabbed him by the arm.

"Who the hell was that?" I demanded, he looked at the pile of charred remains and then back at me.

"Meredith." He let out a deep breath. "Hannah's biological mother." Stunned, I released Brant from my grasp and watched him disappear into the woods.

**Please visit my profile and vote on my poll question: Once Noble Intentions is ****complete****, I will be writing sequel(s), prequel(s), or concurrent narrative(s) which story should I write next?**

**Seth Clearwater/Dawn Whitecloud - Dawn of a New Day  
Embry Call/Natasha Washington - A Place to Call Home  
Quil Ateara/Claire Young - Young At Heart  
Carabelle Noble/Collin Littlesea - Noble Obsession**


	10. Chapter 9: Headstrong

**I have a beta, her name is IAmPhoenix and she is awesome!**

**I would like to thank the following for adding my story to their favorites and alerts: **

******kitsunekiri****; Ruri7533; Kitaluv; flowerspot;****and last but definitely not least; ********NaeNae1495**

**To My Lovely Reviewers!**

**Rocklesson86: **Here is a little bit of the background of about Meredith.

******Guest: **I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. Leah does deserve love, marriage, and children along with some awesome ass-kicking along the way!

******Brankel1: **Even after this book ends (we have about four chapters left) you'll see more of Leah, Brant, and his family in a few outtakes, promise!

******Kitaluv: **Type thank you for this review here...thank you :D

******TeamSeth2: **I have a little surprise in here for you, hope you like it.

******JTCA: **I really do appreciate your review, it made me smile. Thanks so much!

******Please be sure to check out my profile and look at new pics of the Meredith's coven.**

_**Chapter Nine: Headstrong By Trapt**_

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best_  
_I see you're full of shit, and that's alright_  
_That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night_  
_Well now that's over_  
_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_  
_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)_  
_Well now that's over_  
_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_[Verse 3:]_  
_I know, I know all about_  
_I know, I know all about_  
_I know, I know all about_  
_I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide_

_[Chorus]_  
_Back off I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong_  
_Headstrong, we're Headstrong_  
_Back off I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong,_  
_And this is not where you belong (where you belong)_  
_(This is not where you belong)_  
_I can't give everything away_  
_(This is not where you belong)_  
_I won't give everything away (where you belong)_  
_(This is not where you belong)_

Headstrong Performed by Trapt

**Brant's POV**

**Four Hours Later: Present: The Pack and Brant's Family (excluding Hannah)**

We all stood outside deep in the woods. Meredith had been destroyed and it was by my hand. I was responsible for my daughter's biological mother's death.

"You have to tell her." Leah spoke up first. How in the hell was I going to look my daughter in the eyes and not only tell her that her mother was dead, but she was a vampire, and I ended her existence? "She has the right to know."

"We picked up another leech's scent." Jacob announced. "But it vanished suddenly, we think it may be an ability of sort."

"You should've questioned your ex-vamp before you killed her!" Sam snarled at me.

"Newsflash asshole!" I shoved him. "She was never my girlfriend, and she wasn't a vampire when I knew her back then!"

"Okay you two! Break it up!" Jacob pressed between us. "What's done is done, there's no going back. The important thing is trying to figure out the best way to go about things now. The next time we catch one of those leeches we will interrogate it. Any ideas?" Brady raised his hand. "Go ahead."

"I don't think we should leave Hannah alone without someone from the pack or Brant's family with her at all times, the coven Meredith was in may know about her." A flash of worry overtook me.

"You have a point. Jacob? Is it alright if Carabelle and Brady head back to Leah's place?" I would have gone myself but Leah and I had much to discuss.

"Go ahead, we'll fill you guys in later." Jacob refocused his attention back to the rest of us. "Did any of you try and keep tabs on Meredith after she gave up Hannah? It might help us figure out who what we're up against." My family and I shook our heads no.

"But," My father stepped forward. "I can look into it. I have the means."

"That's a great idea Keane." Jake responded. Within a flash my dad was gone. "Also, we need to keep our mates protected as well. That means no letting them wander off La Push on their own. Someone in Brant's family or one of us needs to be with them. Seth and I are up for patrol. Pluot will you join us?" He nodded yes. "Alright everybody let's leave Brant and Leah alone."

As soon as everyone vanished, Leah asked me if I was alright.

"I'm fine."

"You didn't seem fine back there, I felt your emotions, you were remorseful." I watched my twin flame fold her arms across her chest. "Is it because she was Hannah's mom?"

"She was just a fucking _egg donor_." I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around Leah's waist. "You are Hannah's mother. The remorse I felt is something common every time I kill one of those things. At one point, they were someone's child. It's sad that they have to come to these ends." I caressed her cheek. "Could you imagine waking up one day and not being able to find your child or your wife or sister or brother?" She shut eyes and cringed at the thought. "All, because they became some undead predator feeding off of other humans to survive. It's an unfortunate tragedy. We don't believe in torture, so we end them quickly, still I feel remorseful."

"How are you going to explain this to Hannah?"

"The best way I know how."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As soon as Leah and I made it inside, Hannah came rushing into my arms.

"Dad!" She then pulled away from me and hugged Leah, "I sensed the threat. Thank goodness you guys are alright." Collin and Carabelle were sitting at the table, Brady was standing a few feet from us.

"I think we should sit down." Leah stroked Hannah's hair. My daughter scanned the room of roaming faces.

"Is this about why no one will look me in the eye?"

"Yes, honey."

I felt it would be best to have Brady sit on one side of Hannah, while I sat on the other and Leah sat beside me on the sofa. Carabelle and Collin remained seated at the table.

"What's this about dad?"

I knew no matter what, there was never a easy and good way of explaining, so I figured being straightforward was the best way to go, beating around the bush was pointless.

"Hannah?" I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "What are the laws of Prominere regarding beings who kill humans?" Hannah raised one eyebrow and made a nervous chortle.

"There is only one law, destroy malevolent beings. End one threat to human life, safe thousands of humans in the process." Vampires like the Cullens, were few and far between. We would never harm them in any fashion because they did not pose a threat to the civilian world. Carabelle continued to shift uncomfortably and Collin gently placed his hand on her arm to calm her, while Leah remained poised. "What's this about?" Hannah groaned with impatience.

"We killed two vampires tonight." My daughter shrugged nonchalantly. "One of them...I had a past with. I knew her when she was human."

"Oh dad, that's terrible! How hard it must have been for you and Mother Marise!" My daughter squeezed my hand. "But you did what you had to. It's the law." My daughter was trying to convince me what I did was just.

"The vampire I killed was your biological mother." I watched my daughter's eyes darken and then lighten just as quickly.

"Are you okay?" Brady rubbed her back.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She spat standing up. "It's not like the bitch wanted me!" Livid tears sprang from Hannah's eyes. "She just gave me up, like I was nothing!" She screamed, punching a hole in the wall. Carabelle startled, not expecting such a violent reaction. My heart was breaking for my daughter, she never expressed the amount of hurt she felt towards her mother. "I can understand if she was scared, hell I would have forgiven her if her parents forced her to give me up, or that she felt I deserved better, but the truth is...she didn't want me! She hated me for I was doing to her _prefect__ figure __and__ social life, _because she couldn't get high or drink anymore!" She collapsed to the floor, within seconds Brady and I both were by her side. "I'm glad she's dead, I'm glad she's dead!" She screamed as I rocked her in my arms.

Leah, Collin, and Brady gave me a puzzled expression.

"How does she know her mother felt that way?" Brady whispered, I gently pulled my daughter out of my arms and gave her to him. I knew his wolf was feeling emotionally distraught not being able to comfort his imprint. I quickly wiped the stray tear that was about to fall from my own eye.

"A meta-human can sense their mother's emotions while in the womb, it was why their bond is so strong." My remorse for Meredith was gone now after finally hearing what my daughter experienced. "Leah," I extended my hand to her and she took it without question. "For Hannah, she feels such a connection towards you, because you have given that maternal love she always wanted. You have no idea how grateful I am to you for that."

"Hannah?" Leah whispered, my daughter lifted her head from Brady's chest put didn't pull away. "I promise when I'm pregnant with your siblings some day, I will show so much love and adoration that they exist. I will have no regrets. I promise." Leah extended her free hand to my daughter and she took it quickly. "We'll get through this."

**Leah's POV**

Emily was terrible at holding her liquor, she didn't puke or become sloppy drunk, she would get mean and insulting, thinking back, that day she stormed into Natasha and Embry's place to confront me, I could smell the whiskey on her breath. That's why it always shocked each every one of us when Sam would let her have more than a few. It was a surprisingly warm evening and a bonfire sounded like a great idea..._sounded like a great idea_, but things took a terrible twist for the worst.

"Emily you've had enough." Sam tried to take the Styrofoam cup out his inebriated mate's grasp she jerked away. "Let me take you home."

"No!" She stumbled away from him and made her way towards us. Brant's parents and grandparents were away on business obtaining more information in regards Meredith and the past ten years she spent as a vampire, but everyone was present minus Paul and Collin who were currently on patrol. "I have something to say! I am sick and tired of you guys following me around everywhere I go!"

"Do you think we want to?" I asked her. "Unfortunately you're Sam's mate and we have no choice but to look out for your sorry ass!"

"This life is a prison sentence!" She yelled shoving Sam and almost falling over in the process. "Can't you see what imprinting has done to our lives?" Her eyes floated from Natasha, Claire then to Carabelle, Hannah, Kim, Rachel, Bella**, **and stopped at Dawn. "It's not like you're great catches anyway..."

"Sam I think you better get your girl, that liquid courage has got her thinking she's invincible." Jacob advised Sam.

"You know I can't control her when she gets like this." He tried to pull her away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She yelled. "I believe I was talking to my fellow _wolf girls_, now where was I?" She tapped her chin with her index finger, as if she were thinking. "Oh yeah," She focused on Dawn. "What is so great about you? _Little Miss Blonde Sunshine_. Either that goody-two shoes personality of yours is an act, or you are really that boring." She laughed taking another sip. Dawn heaved in deeply, shocked by her insult.

"Sam, there's something you should know," Seth began to speak,

"Just let her get her drunken rant over with so we can go home." Sam spat back.

"Alright." He smirked shaking his head as he patted Dawn's back. "Don't say I didn't try to warn you." He whispered. Sam and Emily were in for a big surprise.

"And you two, the _magical beings_," Emily hiccuped looking at Carabelle and Hannah. "Why don't you two just go back to where y'all came from?"

"I'll go back to where I came from, when you take your slutty ass back to Makah, bitch!" Carabelle's eyes darkened slightly. I started to open my mouth. Carabelle had to stick to the_ agreement _Sam and Emily so foolishly knew nothing about. "I'm fine Leg's." She assured me.

"Rachel Black," Emily staggered surveying Jake's sister. "How does it feel, being tied down to the biggest whore on La Push, I mean Paul has slept with everything that moves!"

"Not everything." I glared at Emily. "That's your job." Emily ignored me and turned her focus on Claire and Kim. "You little ingrates! I took you in when you had no place to stay!" She spat at Claire. "And you!" She pointed to Kim. "You turned your back on me, you're nothing more than a selfish bitch!" Kim almost leapt forward, Jared stopped her.

"Stick to the plan." He whispered in his girlfriend's ear. Sam eyed our pack, the imprints, and Brant. We were all keeping ourselves surprisingly calm.

"What's going on?" Sam demanded looking at Jake.

"Seth tried to warn you, now you're just going to have to find out." Jake shrugged nonchalantly.

"Emily I think you should stop now." Sam advised his blitzed mate. "We should leave."

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready!" She screamed at him. "You don't love me anyway, that night you cheated on Leah before you phased was because you were so damn drunk you couldn't walk a straight line. You thought I was Leah!" Everyone gasped in shock including me. "That's right! The former mighty Alpha blocked that from all his little pups. He would barely look at me after that, and then he phases, and imprints on me." There was so much disdain in her tone. "But no matter what, even with the imprint, no one holds a candle to your precious Leah!"

"She's not _his_ Leah!" Brant snarled. "She's _mine_!"

"No shit Sherlock!" Emily yelled back. "And Bella here," She laughed being continuing, "Is nothing more than a constant clumsy damsel in distress!"

"You should take your drunk ass home!" Natasha interrupted Emily's little tirade.

"I almost forgot all about you Natasha." Emily smirked devilishly. "In all honesty I pity you most. At first I thought you were crazy. I mean, who runs away from a life of money and privilege only to end up in this rot hole?" Emily was about step way over-bounds. Natasha folded her arms across her chest and shot daggers at my former cousin. "How hard it must be knowing you were only conceived to save a brother who chose to die on his own anyway."

What the fuck was she thinking?

Natasha's parents both came from extremely wealthy families, but they also built their own empire of success by becoming two of the richest retail inverters in the United States. The financially blessed couple desired only one child, that child was Nathaniel Washington, Natasha's older brother. At age six he was diagnosed with acute promyelocytic leukemia, a rare subtype of blood cancer. Nathan needed a allogeneic bone marrow transplant and his parents knew he needed a perfect match if the surgery had any chance of being somewhat successful. They had Natasha, and from that day forward, her life consisted of providing life for her brother Nathan, through her cord blood as a infant, white blood cell transfusions, bone marrow, lymphocytes, and injections into her body, to add more stem cells for Nathan.

With all of the pain Natasha endured, she was glad to help her brother and the two became close. Six months after Nathan turned eighteen he went into renal failure and required a kidney transplant in order to survive. Natasha was ready and willing, but Nathan refused, he was tired, he didn't want to fight anymore and since he was eighteen his parents had no say, he didn't want to take anymore from his weeks later he died.

Natasha never told us about Nathan or about her rich roots. It was discovered by Old Quil, our Senior Elder, who was not just a wise man, but a spirit walker, a shaman with a powerful connection to his ancestral heritage. He was capable of channeling ancestral spirits through his body. With that ability he was astute to other restless spirits, like Nathan. The first time Old Quil ever saw Natasha, Nathan was with her (his spirit). Still, Natasha knew nothing of our being shifters, but she reluctantly sat down with Old Quil and Embry. Her brother Nathan had only one message: _Be happy, live life, and love abundantly_. Nathan may have died years before, but his spirit was finally put to rest that day, and finding out about our being shifters didn't really shock her after something like that.

"You could really use a nap." Natasha walked up to Emily.

"You're not the boss of me!" Emily spat back as Natasha circled her slowly. "What the hell are you going to do, you can't touch me." Natasha grinned.

"That's where you're wrong!" Natasha hit Emily with a left hook. She dropped immediately.

"Now, that's what you call a TKO!" Rachel yelled.

"Total knock out bitch!" Kim high-fived Dawn.

"What the fuck Jake! You're just going to let Embry's mate get away with that shit?!" Sam snarled at Jake.

"If you would've listened dumb ass, Seth was trying to tell you, there was a meeting earlier while you were on patrol. It was agreed upon the next time Emily or any other imprint verbally attacks another, they haveevery right to defend their honor or themselves. I suggest you watch your tone with me. I'm the Alpha of this pack and I make the decisions!" Jacob roared back, making Sam fall back, he immediately went to Emily's side. "Oh and by the way, you've been demoted, Embry is now beta of this pack."

"You knocked her out." He glared at Natasha as Embry stood in front of his mate.

"You're lucky she did, it would've been a lot worse if she hadn't. Jake automatically told Carabelle and Hannah they couldn't act against Emily because they could kill her. As much as Kim and Claire can't stand Emily they didn't want to kick her ass."

"Which left Dawn, Bella, Rachel, and Natasha." Seth continued on. "The four decided Natasha should be the one to knock some senses into your girl the next time she decided to act stupid."

"She needs rehab, seriously." Dawn shook her head. "Only a drunk fool would comment of someone's deceased family member."

Natasha was being held back by Embry. "Wake that bitch up so I can hit her again!"

"What an idiot." Carabelle shook her head looking down at Emily's unconscious body.

"Some _brother _you are!" Sam yelled at Embry, as he lifted Emily into his arms.

"My DNA may be Uley's but Jake and Quil have been more of a brother to me, than you ever have!" Embry countered. It was no secret, just by looking at Embry it was so obvious his father was Joshua Uley.

"I swear if you ever mention my brother again..." Natasha tried to get to Emily, Embry picked up Natasha and slung her over one shoulder.

"She can't hear you babe." Embry reminded his mate.

"You better get her some help Sam, cause if you don't, I'm fucking her up on sight, every single time I see her ass!" We heard Natasha continue to scream and yell obscenities as Embry carried her away.

"You should take her to my mom's place." I told Sam.

"Bonfires are always fun here at La Push." Hannah mumbled watching Sam disappear carrying Emily's limp body.

**Meanwhile (The Raven Coven)**

**Edric's POV (The Leader)**

"Explain again! How in the hell were Meredith and Cesar destroyed!?" I paced angrily back and forth as Ayanna was floating above me. "How were you able to get away without being harmed?" My mind now contemplating whether I should drop her or not. I turned her less than a year ago, her talent alone was the only reason I hadn't killed her the moment she came barreling in telling me my most prized vampire/child was no longer with our coven.

"I masked my scent, I was frightened. There were two large wolves the size of horses!" She sobbed tearlessly.

"Shifters?" My second in command Luke rose slowly from his chair.

"Are you certain?" Cassandra gripped Luke's hand, the mated pair had been with me for almost two centuries.

"Yes!" Ayanna cried. "I actually saw one transform from it's animal form into a woman."

"How could three highly trained vampires perish against two worthless mutts?" I shook my head, it made no sense whatsoever.

"They weren't alone, they were with..._others. _They appeared human, but weren't. They carry no scent and I saw the female rip Cesar's head off effortlessly. Meredith knew them, she called one of them _Brant_ before he killed her, he looks a lot like the men she seduces and kills." I lost my concentration and dropped Ayanna.

When I met Meredith ten years ago, she was successful con-artist cable of seducing and robbing men for all their worth. I felt she could be great value to me and she was. In all my five hundred years as an immortal I had never seen such a bloodthirsty succubus. Cesar on the other hand, was her latest vampire conquest, she went through them quickly and lost interest almost instantly. In that time we obtained great wealth from Meredith's masters of manipulation. Now she was gone, and by the hand of Brant Noble. I knew of him. Ayanna however did not know of Meredith's past, she had given up a child years prior to whom she felt no emotional connection to. Brant was the father and her hatred for him manifested in her kills.

"What are we going to do?" Ayanna was still her on knees, waiting for me to allow her to stand. I nodded allowing her to do so.

"You say these _others _appeared human, what else did you notice?"

"Their eyes, they seemed to shift from one color to black right before they attacked Cesar and Meredith. The female who changed from a wolf to a human seemed to have a romantic connection with Brant."

"Travelers!" The three of us exclaimed.

"We have got to get out of here now!" Cassandra began to panic.

"We will do no such thing!" I roared. Little was known about travelers among our kind because most vampires who came in contact with them did not live to tell their story. Immune to our venom and stronger than us, but at the moment I did not care. I wanted revenge and I would have it. "He killed my _protege, __so I shall_ take and destroy every person who is near and dear to him, first his child _and_ then his mate." By any means necessary.

**A/N: A few fanfic readers sent me private messages requesting a little more background on Natasha, ask and ye shall receive. Review, alert, and add to your favorites! Thanks. Don't forget to vote on my poll. **


	11. Chapter 10: War & Peace

**I have a beta, her name is IAmPhoenix and she is awesome!**

**Please check out the updated links to this story before reading, I added Chenoa and Abidan picture links.**

**I would like to thank the following for adding my story to their favorites and alerts: **

******J. Alexandra & Lillacfumes**

**To My Lovely Reviewers!**

**Guest:** I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

******Brankel1: **Emily just doesn't know when to quit, Natasha had to put her in place.

******Rocklesson86: **I totally agree with you 100%, some people just aren't made to be parents.

******JTCA: **More like a bloodbath...

******Team Seth 2: **No more Emily, promise.

**Chapter Ten: War & Peace**

_In peace prepare for war, in war prepare for peace._

_The art of war is of vital importance to the state._

_It is matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin._

_Hence under no circumstances can it be neglected._

_War & Peace - Sun Tzu_

**Location: Noble Home (****Underground**** Guest Compound)**

**Present: The Pack, Noble Family**

******Leah's POV**

"As you all know," Jake began, "Emily was recently checked into a nearby rehabilitation center for alcoholism, since Sam and her are mates, we're one pack brother short."

"What are we supposed to do?" Jared threw his hands up. "Especially now, with the threat of being attacked, we need Sam, all bullshit aside."

The elevator doors opened and out came Brant along with two unknown individuals. Although I had never met them before, I knew based upon the appearance of the copper toned beauty, this was Abidan and Chenoa.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you all to my second uncle Abidan and his wife Chenoa."

Abidan was Amarantha's brother. His wife Chenoa was from the Navajo tribe and a skin-walker. Abidan was very attractive, his hair was a dirty blonde color, a little different from his sister's platinum shade and his facial structure were strong and chiseled like Brant's. Chenoa's skin was slightly lighter than mine, she had full lips, and high cheekbones. Her hair was pulled back in a short ponytail, she stepped forward.

"I believe we could be very helpful to you all. Abidan is highly skilled in his craft and I have the ability to change into any animal form I so desire. We skin-walkers are able to obtain telepathic link to whichever pack or pride we pledge our loyalty to. At this moment I would like to pledge my allegiance to your pack."

"So you can change into any animal you want?" Collin sounded like a kid in a candy store, but I had to admit the impressed looks on my fellow pack members matched my curiosity as well. "What's your favorite animal...to change into?" Chenoa cracked a smile, she could feel our acceptance.

"The cheetah, because she's really fast." We all started laughing. "And the bear, because she's extremely strong."

"How do you do it? How are you able to just turn into any animal you want?" I asked.

"I just picture the animal I want to be, channel into it's spirit animal and I change. I've never channeled the wolf before, so this will be something new."

"Can you do it right now?" Collin's eyes flickered with excitement.

"Collin!" Although Jacob tried to sound firm, but his amusement shined through. "Some other time, right now Keane has some very valuable information regarding Meredith's coven."

"Thank you Jacob." Brant's father joined Jacob at the center of the living room. "Edric Raven was turned sometime in the 1500's. He is the leader of the coven Meredith was in. His ability is telekinesis. He's able to move living things and inanimate objects with his mind, but he is not even as dangerous as his second in command, Luke."

"Why?" What could be worse than being able to move things with your mind?

"He is an impede." Keane replied, as Chenoa cursed quietly to herself but our attention was now on her.

"An impede can prevent us from phasing, and he can also trigger us to change back into human form while phased. We would have to eliminate him first." She explained to us.

"We believe Ayanna is the third scent that disappeared on you all in the woods. She can mask her scent, along with her coven and anyone else she sees fit. Cassandra is Luke's mate, she doesn't have any special abilities, but she's a fan of torture." We all stood around in silence for a long time.

"So what you mean to tell us, is we're blind right now. These bloodsuckers can just walk on the reservation and kill everyone we love without being detected until it's too late?" Jacob became to tremble in anger.

"Not necessarily." Carabelle spoke up. "I believe I know now why we came to La Push. Travelers can sense a threat nearby, the pack may not be able to smell them, but we can _feel __danger_. Like Second Aunt Chenoa said, we'll have to take the Impede out first."

"Leave that to us." Brant advised.

"Have you been able to pinpoint their location?" Collin asked.

"No." Keane replied sadly.

The elevator door opened again.

"I have an idea." Hannah walked through.

"No!" Brant shook his head. "Whatever your idea is, the answer is no."

"We should hear her out." I defended Hannah.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am Brant, these are some pretty dangerous leeches, any idea is better than what we have right now, which is nothing." I turned my attention to Brant's daughter. "Go ahead Hannah."

"As we all know, it's very possible that I or Leah may be the target of this attack, I say we let them take us."

"Hell no!" Brady and Brant both objected at the same time.

"Okay maybe I was wrong." I can't believe this was Hannah's _big_ idea.

"Just listen for a second! If Leah and I can get _kidnapped _away from La Push, Leah could use her telepathic link to dad, reveal our location, our family could _travel _with the pack, ambush the impede, then take out the rest of the coven. La Push remains safe."

"She has a point." Jake spoke up.

"Are you fucking kidding me Jacob?" Brant's eyes darkened. "There is no way I'm putting my twin flame and my child in harms way...intentionally!"

"It's the only option we have Brant!" Keane yelled back. "And it's so fucking crazy, that it just might work."

"I don't agree with this." Brady helplessly took both of Hannah's hands into his. "I know how much you want to be involved, but you can't really be serious about this, the amount of danger you're putting yourself in..."

"Is the same amount of danger you put yourself in each day." She cut Brady off. "Leah?"

"She's right." Did I just say that? Out loud?

"Are you seriously considering this?" Marise eyed me carefully.

"Brady?"

"What Leah?" My cousin snapped. In any other circumstance I would have snapped back, but I knew it was his wolf that was feeling angry and alarmed by what we wanted to do with his future mate.

"Your pull towards Hannah, is different. It carries the bond without the pain since you two are not romantically involved right now. That same pull can lead you to Hannah no matter where she is or what gifted bloodsucker stands in our pack's way. My link to Brant can keep everyone posted, your connection can also help find us."

Once again the room ceased to make noise, I watched Brady's expression changed numerous times. Anger, pain, grieve, worry, reflection, love, and finally understanding.

"When?" His voice was barely audible, Brady's eyes hadn't looked away from Hannah.

"As soon as possible." Brant relented. He gave in.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Resting my head on Brant's bare chest had to be my favorite place to be these days, hearing his heartbeat, touching his skin, inhaling his scent, all calming effects on the angry bitter person I used to be, but at the same time, he gave me a new found source for strength. He gave me something _personal _worth fighting for, before it was just for my tribe and my pack. Everything has changed. "If anything gets too dangerous, I want Hannah to _travel _both of you out ofthere." Brant whispered, stroking my back. "Are you sure this is going work, letting you two wander around Port Angeles on your own? Sounds staged, almost." His voice quivered slightly. We were asking a lot of him...I was asking a lot of him. We didn't want Brant to just give up me, but his daughter as well.

"Yes. This coven is going to be under the impression that I'm protecting Hannah, it won't come off as a trap. They are unaware of how much we know about them." I didn't want to talk about this right now. We spent several hours already discussing exactly how we'd execute our plans. I just wanted to enjoy the time I had left before Hannah and I had to leave. "Can I ask you a question?" I lifted my head and slid against the headboard beside Brant. "Why does the sapphire stone have so much value to your mother's people?" Amarantha once told me the blue gemstone held such great importance to them. It was intricately designed in the royal necklaces we wore, not to mention, I began to notice Hannah and Carabelle wore dark blue on several occasions.

"It symbolizes, truth, sincerity, and faithfulness. Sapphires are more valuable than diamonds on Prominere for that very reason." Brant leaned over to his nightstand and pulled something out of his drawer. "It's what I want to be to you Leah. Truthful, sincere, and faithful always." He opened his clench palm. An emerald blue sapphire diamond ring.

"When..." I choked slightly on my words, I was finding it difficult to control my emotions as tears began to stroll down my cheeks. "When, did you get this?" Brant gave me a smile.

"The day after I met you. I wanted to ask you for a while, I just didn't want to you think I was rushing things. I thought maybe I should be in a fancy suit, take you out to an expensive restaurant, get down on bended knee..."

"You in bed, naked, is so much better." I grinned.

"I can't promise you that everything will be perfect, I can actually guarantee, sleepless nights, crying babies, lover's quarrels, and a teenager with raging hormones..." I smirked in between my happy sobs. "But I can also guarantee, peaceful slumbers, babies laughing, great make-up sex, and a teenager that adores you. Leah Clearwater? Will you marry me?"

"Hell yes!" I straddled Brant and kissed him with all the passion and love I felt within. He started to put the beautiful ring on my finger, but I stopped him. "Wait! Wait! Can you hold it for me...until after. I don't want to lose it, or have one of those vamps take it."

"Alright." He muttered. "No backing out?"

"Never." I kissed him once more. We spent the remaining morning making love and vowing undying love to one another for all eternity.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brant wanted to drop us off, but I decided against it. Emotional goodbyes weren't my thing and there was no telling if the leeches may have been close by watching our every move. Hannah sensed the threat almost immediately as we sat down in a more secluded area of the restaurant. I wished at that moment I could communicate with her telepathically to make sure she was alright, but she gave me a reassuring smile as if she knew what I was thinking. We kept the conversation light, discussing the parts of the movie she enjoyed, her new stereo system Brady installed, and Natasha's knockout punch that was heard by all of La Push.

"Enjoying your meal ladies?" His velvety voice would've been a turn on to most women, but Hannah and I knew better. His scent wasn't sickeningly sweet, but quite enticing which led me to believe his Air Freshening vamp wasn't too far, manipulating our sense of smell. Looking up I noticed his blue contacts staring back at us.

"Suddenly, I've lost my appetite." I shoved my plate away as the blonde bloodsucker took a seat beside me.

"Hannah, I presume?" He extended his hand towards her, and a growl escaped my lips. He retracted before he could touch complete his desired action. "Feisty little wolf, aren't you?" He dropped a one hundred dollar bill on the table before coaxing us out of the restaurant. "Wouldn't want the waiter thinking you dine and dashed, now would we?" He sat in the middle of us in the backseat while Luke drove. "Do you ladies have any idea who I am?"

"You're the undead leech who turned Hannah's egg donor." I responded.

"You mean mother." He tried to correct to me.

"A mother is someone who actually gives a shit about their child, brings them up, takes care of them. THAT IS NOT WHAT MEREDITH WAS!" Hannah spat. "You're looking at my mother." She added nodding towards me. I never felt more proud of _my _daughter than at that very moment, the bravery and love she showed was remarkable. We drove in silence the rest of the way, taking several winding roads, until we made it to a house deep within the woods.

"No neighbors for miles." Edric smiled.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

This wasn't what I was expecting. I thought Edric would lock us up in some dusty old dirty dungeon, but instead he lead us to a nicely decorated living room with expensive furniture. What type of sick game was he playing?

"You know _Lay-aw_," He pronounced my name with such diction it infuriated me. "With Ayanna getting rid of your less than pleasant aroma, I can actually focus in on how enchantingly gorgeous you are." Are you kidding me?

"Oh I see, you're the type of tick who likes to play with his food before he eats it, I assure you, I'm not very tasty to your kind."

"I would like to beg to differ," Luke responded. "Once you get past your odor, your kind of blood is actually quite delicious." He licked his lips and I tried not to dry heave.

"Initially I did have desires to kill you both, but then the wheels in my head started turning." Edric rose slowly. "My maker, Joham is a bit of a scientist if you will. For centuries he has been trying to manufacture a master race so to speak. After several unsuccessful attempts he was able to do so, by impregnating human females with his seed, in turn he created hybrids, with great strength, thirst, and the ability to blend into human society without being detected."

"You're lying!" Hannah roared, I squeezed her arm to try and console her the best I could. Brant had been in my head the whole entire time, he, my pack, and his family were on their way.

"I do not lie, only kill." Edric smirked. "He fathered four vampire hybrid children, unfortunately the biological mothers did not survive, too weak."

"Pity." Cassandra mused humorously.

"Joham and I are extremely competitive, you see, and you can imagine how kidnapping women throughout the years could spark unwanted attention. So I got to thinking, what if I could come across other beings, stronger than humans, but able to conceive? And what do we have here?" He gestured his hand towards Hannah and I. "A human/traveler hybrid and female shifter. You two could give birth to the future! Sounds a lot better than dying. Doesn't it?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Hannah leaned into me and I held her protectively.

"She's just a child, you twisted fuck! And if you think you're coming near me with your demon spawn sperm, I'll kill you!"

"How?" Hannah was ripped out of my arms by the newborn vamp.

"Leah!" She screamed, I was now in Edric's grasp.

"You're no match for me, since you can't change." He reminded me.

"I promise you one thing, I'll be the one to set you toflames and spit onyour ashes." Edric laughed manically.

"I'd like to see that, Luke stand guard outside. _Lay-aw_ and I are not to be disturbed."

"Hannah! Get out of here!" I yelled at her.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" She argued with me as Edric started dragging me upstairs.

"Where the hell are you going to go _little_ Hannah?" I heard Ayanna ask as Edric slammed the door behind us. "You can't fight us all."

"Finally, alone."

"I will die fighting you, there is no way, you're coming near me!" And with that response, I spat in Edric's eyes. His backhand to my face came at a startling speed knocking me on to the bed.

"Master!" I heard Cassandra banging on the door.

"I told you, I didn't want to be disturbed!" He roared through the door.

"The hybrid...Hannah, she vanished before our very eyes!" Cassandra yelled back, Edric whipped his head in my direction.

"How the hell is that possible?"

"They're not called _travelers_ for nothing, dumb ass!" I yelled back massaging my cheek.

Edric opened his bedroom. "She couldn't have gotten that far, send Luke out in the woods, find her!"

"Yes Master." She bowed her head and took off.

"I have underestimated her capabilities. Come on!" Edric grabbed my arm. "We're getting out of here."

Just as Edric and I were heading out the window, several piercing howls sounded off at once, and Luke's blood gurgling scream was being heard.

"Luke!"

"Looking for someone?" There, standing in the doorway was Carabelle holding Luke's head in her hand. "Catch!" She tossed the decapitated head towards us, but it stopped en route and floated for a few seconds before dropping to the floor.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to throw me off." He smirked.

"Good!" Brant appeared beside us, his fist connected to Edric's jaw, he hit the floor. "You okay?" I nodded, he touched my inflamed cheek, before kicking Edric in the side. "You struck the wrong woman!"

"Took you long enough!" I said half joking.

"So sorry about that." His sarcasm shined through as he lifted Edric by the throat. "I believe there's someone's ashes you would like to spit on."

**Hannah's POV**

"No! I'm not leaving you!" I argued with Leah as Edric started dragging her upstairs.

"Where the hell are you going to go _little_ Hannah?" Ayanna cackled in my ear. "You can't fight us all."

"Yeah, I can't." I heaved deeply. "But I know a great _disappearing_ act." My mind focused in on Brady as I closed my eyes and opened them. I was now in the woods in front of _my _wolf. He whimpered loudly before tackling me to the ground and licking my face. "Eww gross, Brady!" I pushed him off playfully. My father lifted me off me from the ground and held me tightly. The rest of the pack howled with relief to see me safe and sound.

"Thank the great spirits!" My dad sighed.

"Are you alright?" Aunt Carabelle demanded, I nodded. "Everyone, take cover until I rip that fucking impede's head off!"

"Edric is mine!" My dad snarled before disappearing.

"As soon as the impede is taken care of, we're going after Ayanna!" I cracked my knuckles before climbing on Brady's back. It didn't take long for Aunt Carabelle, I could hear Luke's screams from a distance. "Take a right!" I advised him as we navigated through the woods. I could feel the newborn leech, the threat stronger than ever, I allowed my battle-mode to take over giving me the tunnel vision I needed to track her down, since her scent was non-existent. To my surprise, she wasn't alone, Cassandra was with her.

"You two can't kill us both." Cassandra flashed me a smile.

"Who said we were alone?" I grinned back, as the growling wolves emerged from behind the bushes, followed by my traveler family. "Wolf telepathy." I patted Brady's mane. "Gotta love it."

**One Hour Later.**

"Told you I'd spit on your ashes."_My _mother Leah, mumbled leaning against my father as I surveyed the burning remnants of vampire corpses. "So what's next?"

My father reached into his pocket and pulled out my mom's engagement ring and placed it on her finger. "Countless possibilities."

**A/N: Check out the updated slide show of Leah's engagement ring, wedding dress and more! Read, review, and follow!**

**Please visit my profile and vote on my poll question: Once Noble Intentions is ****complete****, I will be writing sequel(s), prequel(s), or concurrent narrative(s) which story should I write next?**

**Seth Clearwater/Dawn Whitecloud - Dawn of a New Day  
Embry Call/Natasha Washington - A Place to Call Home  
Quil Ateara/Claire Young - Young At Heart  
Carabelle Noble/Collin Littlesea - Noble Obsession**


	12. Chapter 11: God Bless The Broken Road

**I have a beta, her name is IAmPhoenix and she is awesome!**

**Check out my profile, Hannah as an adult along with the Next Generation (Leah's kids)**

**I would like to thank the following for adding my story to their favorites and alerts: **

Princessinthecorner16; emocookieloverz; & Dolphincatalyst601

**To My Lovely Reviewers!**

**lilly042004:** You are very welcome, last chapter *tear*

**Brankel1: **The bad guys are gone, now it's time for a happy ending...or should I say beginning?

******Guest: **I will never get tired of compliments, you keep me motivated. It's reviews like this that drive me

to continue on with the Noble Series! Thank you so much!

**Chapter 11: God Bless the Broken Road**

**Leah's POV**

**Brant's Place**

** -Wedding Day-**

"An outdoor wedding was the best way to go Leah," Dawn peered outside the window. "How many people did Brant's great grandmother Amarantha invite?"

"About four-hundred, the whole _royalty _thing, only half of them are staying for the reception." I was sitting in Carabelle's room, while Natasha was finishing up the last touches of my hair.

"Travelers...they all look like they stepped out of a GQ magazine." Bella smirked. "And here I thought vampires were attractive..." She trailed off.

"Sue, Marise, and Natasha did an amazing job on the decorations. I saw the outdoor reception area, you're going to love it Leah!" Claire smiled. Carabelle appeared.

"All bridesmaids need to be in their places within the next fifteen minutes!"

"I guess that's our queue!" The girls squealed. Natasha stayed behind to finish up.

"Fifteen minutes!" My soon-to-be sister-in-law reminded her.

"I got it, I got it!" Natasha chuckled as she coaxed Carabelle out of her room and shut the door behind her.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" Natasha fastened my royal necklace. "Am I over doing it, the huge outdoor wedding, this fancy dress, all of La Push is out there!" I gazed at my reflection in the mirror.

"Yes!" My eyes widened in horror looking back at Natasha. "But you deserve to overdoit! You're marrying a great guy, and he loves you so much. If there is any day meant to show off Leah; _THIS IS THE DAY!_"

"I really needed to hear that."

"Can I ask you something?" Natasha whispered.

"Sure."

"Why me? What made you choose me as your maid of honor? Bella is your stepsister, Dawn is Seth's fiancée," I stood up to face Natasha. "I'm just..."

"My best friend." I finished her sentence. "The reason I chose you to be my maid of honor is because I honestly feel, had there never been a pack, or had you never been Embry's imprint, we still would have become just as close as we are today. You're my girl, you know that!"

"You're just saying that shit because I keyed Sam's car the first week we met." Natasha laughed and cried at the same time. "Now you got my mascara running!" I quickly grabbed her some tissue. I looked my best friend over. Something was off. "We had some pretty wild times together."

"There's something different about you." I inhaled deeply, eying Natasha suspiciously. "Your scent is off."

"Leah soon-to-be Noble! Are you trying to tell me I smell bad!?" She cocked her head in true Natasha fashion.

"You know what I mean." I drew closer to her. The realization hit me as I picked up the second heartbeat. "Oh my god, Natasha!" I hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me? How far along are you? Who knows?"

"The whole pack knows...just like they know about you." She pointed to my flat stomach.

"Brant and I didn't want to say anything, until after..." I started to stutter, she placed her index finger over her lips and made a hushing noise. "Have you thought of any names?"

"I'm not sure what girl name we want to go with, but when it comes to a boy's name, Embry and I can only think of one." A nostalgic expression appeared across her face, and in that moment I knew what name she was talking about.

"I'm sure your brother Nathaniel will be honored." I squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, I know. You really look beautiful. Now," She handed me my bouquet. "Come on. Charlie's waiting to walk you down the aisle to the man of your dreams." Natasha hugged me once more.

**Brant's POV**

"Are you nervous man?"

"No, Seth. Why would I be?" I gave him a playful smack on the back. "I've been wanting to marry your sister since the first day I laid eyes on her."

"That's good to know, but that's not what we're talking about." Jake cackled. "Hannah will be an adult in a few years, but here you are starting all over again." There goes keeping that secret. I guess that means I don't have to act like I wasn't aware of Natasha being pregnant as well.

"I'm very ready, can't wait actually. I guess a congrats is in order for you too Embry."

"Thanks, it's a bit of a shock, a happy one though. But I couldn't agree with you more, I can't wait either."

"You two sound like a bunch of girls." Collin groaned. We all laughed.

"You'll change your mind when Carabelle gets pregnant one day."

"Now that's a scary thought, Carabelle pregnant..._battle-mode_." Paul dramatically shivered. No doubt in my mind be was thinking back to when my sister almost took his head off with my side mirror.

"Actually when a female _traveler _is pregnant, they're incapable of going into battle-mode." I scanned the room, Leah's pack brothers were now looking at me completely shocked. "It's a genetic thing. A traveler's most important achievement in life is having children, going into battle-mode pregnant is unsafe."

"How is that possible?" Collin finally asked.

"I really don't know how to explain it in detail, Mother Amarantha is the scientist of the family, basically that part of them just goes dormant for the next 40 some odd weeks. But once a female traveler becomes a mom, they are even more ruthless battle-wise than they were before."

"Having kids gives you something to fight harder for." Embry muttered quietly. He understood perfectly, I had to admit he was a pretty stand up guy.

"Are you ready?" My dad gripped my shoulder and I nodded. "There are a lot of Temple's out there." He chuckled. Temple was Mother Amarantha's maiden name. The tribe was told Father Noah, Mother Amarantha, Uncle Abidan, and Aunt Chenoa were distant cousins. My parents and grandparents donned on their _covers_ to look age appropriate, to this day I still couldn't get use to the older versions of themselves, I knew pretty soon I would have to start doing the same to keep people's suspicions about us to a bare minimum.

"The best man's job is to make sure you have the proper get away in case you want to back out, but since you're marrying my sister..." Seth started chuckling.

"I'm not backing out."

"You heard the man," My dad gave me a sturdy handshake. "I'm proud of you son."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The moment I saw Charlie walking Leah down the aisle, I knew my life was finally complete. Seeing her beautiful face light up, and hearing the steady heartbeat of our child within her, made it difficult to hold in my emotions, especially when Leah finally made it to my side and faced me. I let a few tears escape from my eyes, she did the same. Charlie gave Leah a kiss on the cheek before joining our hands together.

"Take care of each other." He said only loud enough for us to hear as he cleared his throat and joined his wife with my parents on the first row.

"Today we are here to join Leah Clearwater and Brant Noble as one." Billy announced. "Instead of reading the traditional vows, Leah and Brant have decided to recite their own. Leah?" My beautiful bride inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Brant, I never thought in my wildest dreams that I could meet someone as amazing as you. You are my confidant, the smile on my face, the air that I breathe, you are my everything. You are a refreshing reflection of The Great Spirit's heart for myself, of how HE didn't give up on me, and loved me when I didn't even lovemyself." It was the first time I heard the words being spoken out of her lips, I was consumed with so much love for her, even more so now. "You held my hand in the darkness and you pulled me out into the light, and for that, I thank you. I love you." She was now crying herself, I cupped her face and wiped her tears away.

"Leah, you are my light, and it doesn't matter what happens to me in this life as long as I have you by my side. When I look into your eyes, I know that there's a higher power and that HE loved me so much, that he took the time out to create you specifically just for me. I love you...past my mind...beyond my heart...I love you frommy soul."

"Hannah, will you step forward please." My daughter slowly rose and joined us. Leah took her by the hand.

"Hannah, I want you to know that I dearly love your father. We have become very good friends over the weeks and months and we have learned to love each other. As you have so graciously shared this wonderful man with me, so will I share the love I feel for him with both of you. Together, we will learn much more about each other. I promise also to be fair and to be honest, to be available for you as I am for your dad, and in due time, to earn your love, respect and true friendship. I will not attempt to replace anyone, but to make a place in your hearts that is for me alone. I will be a mother and friend, and I will cherish my life with both of you. On this day when I marry your dad, I promise to love and support you as my own." The tears fell freely down Hannah's cheeks. She smiled graciously at Leah, she had no idea she would be included in our vows.

"Seth?" My brother-in-law pulled out one _commitment_ band and handed it to Leah. She slipped it on Hannah's finger. "This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you as my daughter."

"Hannah?" My daughter looked up atBilly. " Do you promise to love your father and his new wife?"

"I already do." She cried and laughed at same time. I heard a few members chuckle as well.

"Do you promise to support their marriage and your new family?"

"Of course."

"Do you promise to accept the responsibility of being their daughter, and to encourage them, support them, and accept them just as our Great Spirits accepts us?

"I do." Hannah smiled once more as she hugged Leah and then me.

"The rings please." Seth checked a couple of pockets before pulling out our wedding bands, handing one to Leah and the other to me.

"Leah, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

"Brant, I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally!" I leaned over and kissed my beautiful wife. Cheers, howls, and catcalls followed. After our kiss Leah and I pulled Hannah in for a group hug.

"It is with great honor I introduce to the world Mr. and Mrs. Brant and Leah Noble!" Everyone was now on their feet.

"It's party time!" Hannah yelled! This is what it felt like to be truly happy.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Leah's POV (The Reception)**

"I remember the first time Brant told me about Leah," Carabelle was standing with a glass of champagne, I was pretty relieved she didn't refer to me as Legs. "I thought he was exaggerating, the woman he described was a goddess, the true definition of strength and beauty. I thought to myself, no one could possibly be that perfect. But, after meeting Leah myself, I realized he was actually holding back." My heart rate increased. "Because she is much more than that. I'm so happy for you guys. You two are perfect for one another. You have given my brother and niece so much happiness, I love you _LEGS_!" Damn it! I was _this _close from being embarrassed. Everyone clapped and laughed at the same time. It was Seth's turn.

"When Dawn came home the night Leah met Brant, I knew there was something pretty special about him and not because he put money _back into my pocket_, nice move by the way." Seth winked at my husband, we all laughed. "But because he gave me back the sister I hadn't seen in a long time." Although I had been over Sam for some time, I still wasn't totally myself again, Brant and his daughter were a missing piece of the puzzle in my hectic life. "And Hannah, you are an amazing young lady, I know you also had a lot to do with Leah being this happy. I'm just as grateful to Brant as I am to you. Brant your family brought us full circle." Hannah was Brady's imprint, Carabelle was Collin's, I knew what he meant, Brant's family made us whole. Hannah smiled sheepishly, and glanced at Brady, while Carabelle gave Collin a peck on the lips. "I don't have to hope for a happy ending, we already have one." Another applause.

"Mrs. Noble." Brant took my hand. "May I have the first dance?"

"Of course."

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you..._

"Are you happy?" Brant kissed my shoulder.

"Happier than I've ever been..."

_Chorus:  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

"Sometimes I wish...I would've met you, a long time ago, so neither one of us would have ever experienced any pain, or heartache..." He trailed off. I shook my head and smiled.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

"Everything happened the way it should, I don't regret anything, even Sam breaking my heart. You mended so many things, you gave me so much to be happy for." I briefly looked down at my stomach and then back at him.

"You're going to be an amazing mom."

"Are you certain about that?" I still had a few doubts, did I have what it takes to be a great mom from start to finish? "How can you be so sure?"

"Because you already are." He nodded his head towards Hannah, she was sitting down with Brady smiling back at us. "I love you Leah Noble."

_Chorus:  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms_  
_This much I know is true_  
_That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_

"I love you too."

**Epilogue**

**Many Years Later...**

**Leah& Brant Noble (Kids)**

Harrison Noble Age 16 (Imprinted w/ Lucy Ateara)

Amar Noble Age 14 (Imprinted w/ Nathaniel Call)

**Embry& Natasha (Kids)**

Nathaniel Call Age 16 (Imprinted w/ Amar Noble)

Evelyn Call Age 14 (Imprinted w/ Benjamin Lahote)

**Jacob& Bella (Kids)**

Ephraim Black Age 15 (Dating Molly Clearwater: Alpha's don't imprint)

**Quil& Claire (Kids)**

Lucy Ateara Age 14 (Imprinted w/ Harrison Noble)

Hank Ateara Age 9 (Hasn't Phased...yet)

**Paul& Rachel (Kids)**

Benjamin Lahote "Twin to William" Age 15 (Imprinted w/ Evelyn Call)

William Lahote "Twin to Benjamin" Age 15

(Imprinted w/ Kalila Temple daughter of Abidan and Chenoa)

Dorthy Lahote Age 13 (Twin Flame to Chase Fuller)

**Collin& Carabelle (Kids)**

Joseph Littlesea Age 15 (Phasing, no imprint yet)

**Brady& Hannah (Kids)**

Chase Fuller Age 12 (Twin Flame to Dorthy Lahote, not phasing yet)

**Jared& Kim (Kids)**

Lorraine Cameron Age 15 (Imprinted w/ Tobias Clearwater)

**Seth& Dawn (Kids)**

Molly Clearwater Age 15 (Dating Ephraim Black)

Tobias Clearwater Age 14 (Imprinted w/ Lorraine Cameron)

**Leah's POV**

The first ten years of my marriage to Brant had been blissfully peaceful, it gave me and the rest of the pack the opportunity to get married and start families of our own, but soon after that, vampire activity picked up again. Everyone minus Brady, Collin, and I stopped phasing. Jacob realized we had a few choices, allow the change to happen to our children at such young ages or start phasing again. The pack chose the latter. It bought our children a few more normal years, but we started noticing the signs in Harrison and Ephraim first. Instead of waiting for the phase to take place, we sat all of ourchildren down and explained what would be happening to them in the near future. It was a hard pill to swallow, but we didn't want our children angry with us, like we were with our parents. A few weeks later Ephraim phased, followed by Harrison. Within the next few months, every single male in the next generation phased as well, minus Chase and Hank, thankfully they were still very young. With phasing, came imprinting. Brant was on pins and needles, he knew without a doubt in his mind, Amar would be someone's imprint. You could imagine his relief upon discovering it was none other than Nathaniel, the two had feelings for one another already, there was no denying it, but we had been cautious with our children dating just in case something like this happened, we wanted to save them some heartache.

"On come on dad, please!" Amar had been begging Brant to let her have Nate's _(Nathaniel's nickname)_ sixteenth birthday party at his nightclub for the past two weeks. "One weekend alcohol free, with no adults, couldn't possibly destroy your business." Brant and I were in the kitchen preparing for dinner. Embry and Natasha were coming over later.

"I don't know Amar," Brant was trying to steadfast, but he was slowly wavering.

"You let Hannah have a birthday party there!" She reminded him.

"Oh no little sister!" Hannah spoke up from the kitchen table. "That was my twenty-first birthday." Amar rolled her eyes at her big sister.

"How about this, you can use the underground guest compound." Amar's eyes litup, she hopped off the counter and hugged her father.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed as she planted kisses all over his cheeks.

"The guest rooms stay locked, do you understand me?" She nodded.

"Hey mom." Harrison strolled into the kitchen. "I'm heading to Lucy's." Harrison imprinted on Quil and Claire's daughter Lucy.

"Will Lucy's parents be there?" Harrison let out a frustrated groan.

"Of course mom, besides we're going to the movies with Lorraine and Tobias."

"Don't be late for patrol tonight." His dad reminded him.

"Hey could you drop me off at Dorthy's?" Chase stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Hannah grinned at her son, and he let out a tired sigh. "Mom, please don't start. We're just friends."

"Have fun." She replied as Harrison and Chase walked out.

"When are you going to fully explain the whole twin flame dynamic thing to him?" I asked Hannah.

"They still have plenty of time, they're just kids, mom." She smirked.

"We're here!" Natasha and Embry arrived with Evelyn and Nathaniel. A bright smile appeared across Amar's face as she saw her best friend and boyfriend enter the kitchen. They hugged one another, they kept their public display of affection to a minimum around us adults.

"Hey Uncle Brant, Aunt Leah." Nathaniel was always sweet and polite. Natasha said his sunny disposition reminded her so much of her brother's. Although we weren't all related, our children grew up as a very close knit family, every single one of them were referred to us as Aunt and Uncle.

"Did it work?" Evelyn asked a little too loudly.

"Did what work?" Brant knew Evelyn and Amar could be pretty sneaky. Hannah, Natasha, and I all started laughing.

"Nothing!" The two answered quickly. "Ben should be here soon, let's wait outside." Evelyn took my daughter by the hand.

"You all need to be back here at 10PM." I advised them as they headed out.

"Don't worry Aunt Leah." Nathaniel smiled. "I'll keep them out of trouble." He followed behind his sister and imprint.

"Did what work?" Brant demanded again. I sat down on Brant's lap.

"The underground guest compound." I smirked.

"They've been wanting to have Nate's party there the whole entire time." Natasha cackled. "You got played."

"Hannah never pulled any of this stuff, I blame it on her shifter genes, you wolves and your stealth..."

"Hannah never gotcaught." I mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brant looked over at Hannah and Brady. She had grown into such a beautiful young lady. I pulled his chin back towards me.

"It doesn't matter anymore, all that matters is we have an amazing life and great kids." Brant sighed.

"You're right. I couldn't ask for more."

**The End**

**Please visit my profile and vote on my poll question: Once Noble Intentions is ****complete****, I will be writing sequel(s), prequel(s), or concurrent narrative(s) which story should I write next?**

**Brady Fuller/Hannah Noble - A Noble Radiance**

**Seth Clearwater/Dawn Whitecloud - Dawn of a New Day  
Embry Call/Natasha Washington - A Place to Call Home  
Quil Ateara/Claire Young - Young At Heart  
Carabelle Noble/Collin Littlesea - Noble Obsession**

**A/N: I would like to thank IamPhoenix, who started off as my beta but also became my friend. To my reviewers, the fanfic readers who added my story to their favorites and alerts, you guys are amazing! I will keep the poll up for another two weeks and then announce the winner. Once all five stories above are completed, I will write The Next Generation Noble Series...I'm feeling pretty creative.**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Astringent Saccharine**


	13. And The Winner Is

I have a beta, her name is IAmPhoenix and she is awesome!

I would like to thank the following for adding my story to their favorites and alerts: **JTCA; Vamp158**; and** ursia20**

To My Lovely Reviewers:

**Guest:** I am so glad you took this journey with me and I hope to see review my next one!

**Brankel1:** I didn't want the names to be too unique so I decided to stick names of previous loved one who the pack cared for deeply in the next generation, I happy to see you liked my choices.

**IAmPhoenix:** The next phase will be fun, can't wait!

**Lily042004:** *Takes a bow* Thank you, thank you! :D

**JTCA:** I hope you enjoy my next project!

**And the winner for my Noble Series Fan Fic Is….**

A Place to Call Home - Embry Call & Natasha Washington

Yay! I'm very excited, 2nd place was A Noble Radiance. Since, _A Place to Call Home_ is a prequel to _Noble Intentions_ and _A Noble Radiance_ is the sequel to_ Noble Intentions_, I will try and get them both written at the same, _A Place to Call Home_ will be up first though. I should have known you guys would pick Leah's BFF!


	14. A Place To Call Home: Embry & Natasha

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you all know A Place To Call Home is up with the Introduction!**


End file.
